


El campeón de Hogwarts

by Alega



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Español | Spanish, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Ravenclaw France, Romance, Slytherin England, Top England
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los años en Hogwarts de Arthur transcurren tranquilamente… hasta que el Torneo de los Tres Magos da comienzo y él y sus amigos deben poner a prueba sus habilidades para conseguir la victoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: Harry Potter y Hetalia no son de mi propiedad.
> 
> Advertencias: Slash. Uso de las nyo y las 2P.
> 
> Pareja: Principalmente, Francia/Inglaterra, Dinamarca/Noruega, 2p!fem!Francia/Seychelles, Escocia/Rumanía (pueden ignorar esto, solo quiero ser feliz con mi crack!otp ;o;).
> 
> Notas: En mi headcanon, Inglaterra es Slytherin y Francia es Ravenclaw, de esto estoy muy segura. Sobre los hermanos de Arthur:
> 
> James — Escocia.
> 
> Lian y Lorcan — Irlanda e Irlanda del norte basado en los OC de Candesceres (LJ).
> 
> David — Gales. Basado un poquito en el OC de una amiga.
> 
> Alice — Fem!Inglaterra.
> 
> Wendy — la 2P de fem!Inglaterra.

**Capítulo 1**

**Hogwarts**

Arthur era un mago, como sus padres y sus hermanos. En realidad, como toda su familia desde que tenían memoria. Junto a veintisiete familias más, formaban parte de los llamados "sagrado veintiocho" que conformaban la élite mágica para quien estuviera interesado en familias ricas y cuya descendencia había sabido ocultar muy bien sus lazos con personas muggles.

Desde que era un niño, creció escuchando lo terrible que eran los muggles. Pero, aún más, lo monstruoso que podían ser los magos cuando abusaban de su poder. La prueba de ello era un tal señor tenebroso llamado Voldemort, cuyo nombre real nunca había oído nombrar. Ese hombre, malo pero de los de verdad, quiso dominar todo Reino Unido, tanto el mágico como el no-mágico, con ayuda de sus terribles huestes conformadas por hombres lobos, gigantes, dementores y, lo peor de todo, magos mismos que creían en su discurso de odio. Su familia fue parte de estos magos, al menos su abuelo, quien había creído una idea radical hasta la muerte en plena batalla de Hogwarts. Su padre luchó en la parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Aunque no había hecho nada muy heroico que fuera deformado hasta adquirir autentica grandeza para el público de la época, era un héroe para Arthur y el resto de sus hermanos. Desde pequeño le había enseñado que un poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, que la magia no podía fluir libremente sin ninguna consideración, había que dominarla y usarla con prudencia.

Arthur tenía seis hermanos mayores. James, de Gryffindor, ya se había graduado y trabajaba en el extranjero, tenía veinte años, pelirrojo, alto y fuerte. Era el más corpulento de la familia. Estaban los gemelos, Liam y Lorcan, que se habían graduado el año anterior y buscaba cada quien una especialización. David tenía dieciséis años, era mucho más bajo que los gemelos y pertenecía a Ravenclaw. Alice, rubia y de ojos verdes, era quien más se parecía a Arthur, tenía catorce años y estaba en Slytherin. Wendy, de carácter más dulce que su hermana, estaba en Gryffindor.

Los Kirkland estaban regados en todas las casas de Hogwarts, les parecía una tontería la rivalidad entre las casas porque coincidían en que no era determinante para el futuro. Y, además, lo que valía de una persona eran sus actos. Sus padres les habían enseñado que cada persona tenía una cualidad y que debía ser respetada, nadie era mejor ni peor que otra persona únicamente por lo que decía un sombrero parlanchín.

Ese año Arthur iba a asistir a su primer año en Hogwarts. ¡Y estaba muy nervioso! Porque cada uno de sus hermanos le decía aspectos diferentes sobre el castillo, las clases, los estudiantes y los profesores. Lorcan le había dicho que a veces los fantasmas posesionaban tu cuerpo por la noche, ocasionando que despertaras a la mañana siguiente en los campos de Quidditch sin ropa y sin idea de lo que había pasado; David le señaló que debía tener cuidado con un Poltergeist porque le gustaba lanzar objetos sólidos y pesados a los alumnos, para ver si les conseguía una contusión cerebral. Alice le indicó que a veces los pasillos cambiaban de sitio y, si no tenía cuidado, podría perderse para siempre. Wendy se limitó a decirle que estaría seguro con tal no lo mandaran de castigo al Bosque Prohibido.

Arthur estaba preparado para ser el mejor mago del mundo, a portarse siempre bien y a dormir con un hechizo de protección para repeler fantasmas. También tenía otras aspiraciones, por supuesto, pero estas tres eran las más apremiantes. Una de ellas era conseguir convertirse en jugador de Quidditch en algún equipo. James había sido cazador de Gryffindor y Alice era buscadora del equipo de Slytherin. A Arthur se le daba bastante bien la escoba.

Cuando se despidió de sus padres en el andén 9 ¾ de King Cross, siguió a sus hermanos al interior del tren. David los dejó casi enseguida, pero Alice y Wendy se quedaron con él indicándole lo que iba a pasar una vez llegara a Hogwarts. Era una explicación repetida hasta la saciedad, pero que no se cansaba de volver a escuchar. Arthur siempre la oía como si fuera la primera vez.

Luego, Alice se consiguió a unas amigas y se les unió, Wendy hizo lo mismo después, cuando Arthur le dejó claro que podía estarse solo sin problemas. Caminó hasta encontrar un vagón vacío, se metió en él y se acomodó en uno de los asientos. Evitó mirar por la ventanilla, sabía que vería el montón de padres despidiéndose de sus hijos. Él ya no quería pensar en los suyos, porque iba a pasar una temporada muy larga sin verlos y él no quería comenzar a extrañarlos sin haberse ido.

Un chico entró tiempo después, era un poco más bajo que él y tenía el cabello blanco, como un albino. Parecía un conejo al que le hubieran conferido forma humana. Sin decirle nada, se sentó en el otro asiento, quedando al frente. Fue fácil entablar conversación, en especial porque el nuevo chico parecía interesado en hacerlo. Se llamaba Gilbert Beilschmidt y era el mayor de su familia. Arthur había oído antes el apellido sin el menor interés, no era una familia rica ni prestigiosa; sin embargo, el chico le cayó bien.

Tiempo después llegó un chico al que sí pudo reconocer. Quien abría la puerta era Scorpius Malfoy, alto y rubio, de ojos azules y piel blanca. Se parecía bastante a su padre, a quien Arthur había tratado en las muchas fiestas a las que asistía su familia. No eran especialmente amigos, pero era agradable. Para su sorpresa, Scorpius se quedó en su compartimiento, aunque no dijo gran cosa. Al tiempo se le unió un chico japonés de apellido Honda, quien era nacido de muggles y, a pesar de que era tímido, hacía preguntas sobre toda la comunidad mágica. Los tres hijos de magos le respondieron sus dudas, que por otro lado parecían insaciables.

Llevaba una cámara que se había comprado en el callejón Diagon. Con una graciosa reverencia, les pidió permiso para tomarles una foto. Los tres accedieron, aunque Arthur no sonrió demasiado.

El viaje se les hizo largo. Arthur no perdió oportunidad para observar por la ventanilla los distintos paisajes del Reino Unido. Le habían dicho que Hogwarts quedaba en Escocia. Tal vez fuera cierto, aunque él no era un experto en geografía. A medio camino, decidieron colocarse las túnicas. También compraron dulces cuando una señora con un carrito lleno de ellos pasó. Kiku se asombró por las ranas de chocolate que gracias a un hechizo sencillo podían moverse. Los tres niños de familias mágicas le dieron sus cromos de magos, ya fuera porque lo tenían repetido o por auténtica simpatía hacia él.

Yo tengo la colección completa hasta ahora –dijo Gilbert-, pero como salen más de vez en cuando, siempre hay que estar pendiente.

Llegaron a la estación al anochecer. Los cuatro caminaron juntos, salieron del vagón, y escucharon la voz de un hombre enorme que sobresalía de entre los estudiantes regulares, los más altos apenas le llegaban al pecho. El hombre enorme llamaba a los de primer año, para que se situaran a su alrededor.

Arthur sabía quién era: Hagrid, el guardabosque semi-gigante. De entre todos sus hermanos, James se había llevado bien con él, pero no tenía mayores noticias aparte de que hablaba mucho cuando estaba borracho y tenía un gusto adorable para las criaturas mágicas. Arthur pensaba que adoraba a las hadas y demás tonterías que volvían locas a las chicas (a él puede que le gustaran un poco, pero solo un poco).

Se acercaron a él. Arthur miró a su alrededor, observando sin detalle cada rostro nuevo. Cualquiera de los que observaba podría ser su compañero de casa. Cualquiera que fuera su casa. Cuando estuvieron reunidos todos los de primer año, o eso quiso creer Arthur, Hagrid habló, presentándose primero, luego les dio la bienvenida a Hogwarts y le indicó que los de primer año toman un camino diferente al resto de las casas. Arthur descubrió, entonces, la existencia de un montón de barcas cerca de un muelle que unía al lago que estaba cerca de ellos con el castillo, que se alzaba a lo lejos.

—¿Cuánto tardará este recorrido? —preguntó un chico de lentes, de cabello negro, mirando con aire desaprobador las barcas.

Su duda no fue respondida, porque Hagrid no le escuchó. En su lugar, les instó a montar las barcas, que tenían capacidad para cuatro personas. Gilbert se apresuró a montar en una, seguido de Kiku y Arthur. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy no se les unió. Lo vio junto a Nott y a Parkinson.

Arthur pensó que serían solo ellos tres, pero a su barca se les unió un cuarto integrante. Era una chica preciosa, de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Cuando esta le sonrió, Arthur se ruborizó e intentó dirigirle una mirada molesta. No tenía motivo alguno, solo que detestaba quedar en ridículo y seguro la niña se estaría burlando por su reacción.

El bote comenzó a moverse por arte de magia, literalmente. Iba a una velocidad lenta, casi exasperante. Arthur quería llegar ya al castillo. Frente a él, Gilbert y Kiku parecían tener la misma opinión. Kiku no dejaba de tomar fotos, como si fuera esencial para el momento.

—Oye, ¿me estás tomando una foto a mí? —preguntó, entonces, la supuesta chica. O, en realidad, chico, por el tono grave en el que había hablado.

Al tiempo que Kiku asentía y preguntaba si no había problemas, a Arthur se le esfumó el color de la cara, mirando al cuarto integrante como si recién se diera cuenta de su existencia. ¡Un chico! ¡Era un chico!

—Por supuesto que no, ¡pero avísame para posar! —exclamó, entusiasmado.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, colocando una mano en el borde del bote, sosteniéndose la mejilla. Mientras Kiku seguía tomando fotos, el nuevo chico posaba como si aquello fuera una sesión fotográfica y Gilbert se quejaba de que aquello iba muy lento, Arthur se fijó en el fondo del lago.

El agua estaba tranquila y, en realidad, no podía verse nada. Sin embargo, aquella oscuridad absoluta le llamaba la atención, tanto como captaba su interés como despertaba sus alertas, porque había oído decir a sus hermanos que muchas criaturas se escondían en el fondo del lago de Hogwarts, criaturas marinas peligrosas, cuya raza antaño se había encargado de provocar naufragios, de destrozar embarcaciones y devorar marineros.

¿Y si, de repente, alguna de esas criaturas se le antoja comérselo a él? Arthur no quería admitir que tenía miedo, pero lo cierto es que sí lo tenía. Un mago precavido valía por dos. Se encontraba en desventaja, era cierto, porque no sabía ni hacer el menor hechizo, a pesar de los frecuentes y descontrolados estallidos de magia que liberaba su cuerpo cuando no podía contenerla más.

De repente, como obedeciendo a sus temores, un horrible y enorme tentáculo viscoso asomó por la superficie, salpicando de agua a las embarcaciones más cercanas. Arthur gritó, mojándose un poco. Al tiempo reconoció que aquel monstruo había provocado más la risa que el miedo, en especial en su embarcación, donde Kiku ya estaba lamentando con pesar el no haberlo podido capturar con su cámara, mientras que Gilbert y el niño-no-niña esperaban que saliera.

Avergonzado, esperó que su grito hubiera pasado desapercibido. Observó a Gilbert y a Kiku primero, pero ellos dos estaban ocupados en lo suyo como para reparar en él. Al voltearse al cuarto integrante, este le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No te preocupes, no van a dejar que nos pase nada malo aquí —dijo, como si fuera la fuente de la verdad. Para su sorpresa, le tomó de la mano y se la apretó cariñosamente.

Para entonces Arthur ya estaba ardiendo por dentro. Se soltó de un movimiento brusco y masculló, de modo que solo aquel tonto escuchara:

—Yo no tengo miedo. Y no me toques.

—Bien, no tienes miedo —aceptó el otro sin parecer convencido—. Mi nombre es Francis.

—Me da igual —dijo Arthur, buscando ignorarle en el resto del recorrido. Qué manera de arruinar su primer y tal vez último –esperaba que fuera el último- paseo por el lago de Hogwarts.

Su orgullo quedó redimido cuando, mientras esperaban en el vestíbulo a la espera de algún profesor que saliera a recibirlos, tal como Hagrid les había dicho que harían, algunos gritaron cuando apareció una procesión de fantasmas. Entre ellos, Francis, pero su victoria duró poco, cuando el chico no tuvo mejor idea que tomarle del brazo con tanta fuerza que parecía querer rompérselo.

—Ya, ¡son solo no-muertos! —se quejó Arthur, volviéndose a sentir avergonzado a pesar de que el que estaba actuando de manera ridícula era el otro.

Al menos no había roto en llanto, como una chica que había quedado cerca del grupo de Malfoy. Se escuchó "niños de muggles", murmurado por alguien, pero que evidenciaba la conclusión a la que habían llegado todos los demás. Solo los niños de muggles podían asustarse por un fantasma, excepto Kiku, quien además de asustarse se había angustiado porque su cámara no captaba a los fantasmas.

—En serio, deja esa cámara en paz —murmuró Arthur—, ¡y tú ya suéltame! A tu edad y poniéndote a llorar como un bebé.

Kiku no dejó su cámara tranquila y Francis le soltó con lentitud, aunque parecía reprochárselo en silencio. Arthur se pidió paciencia, porque el chico no se alejó de él, ¿acaso habría interpretado que le caía bien? Porque Arthur ni se había molestado en procurar ser amable.

Por fin, un profesor apareció. Era Neville Longbottom, quien era bien conocido por todos. Había tenido un papel importante en la última guerra, algunos críticos consideraban que incluso había jugado un papel más crucial que el mismísimo Harry Potter. A Arthur le parecía que no tenía una apariencia muy heroica, le costaba imaginárselo blandiendo espadas y cortando cabezas de serpientes.

Neville Longbottom les explicó cómo sería la Ceremonia de Selección, les deseó suerte y mucho ánimo, antes de pedirles que le siguieran hasta el Salón Comedor. Arthur intentó distinguir a sus hermanos entre aquel montón de estudiantes. Pudo captar a Wendy, quien le diría una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo.

—¿A quién ves? —preguntó Francis, con curiosidad.

—¿Es tu problema? Déjame en paz —le dijo Arthur—. ¿Que no tienes amigos?

—Pues no —admitió.

Arthur se sintió ligeramente mal, pero nada que ameritara una disculpa. En su lugar, prestó atención a la canción que el Sombrero Seleccionador había preparado para este año. Cuando terminó, el profesor Longbottom se acercó al taburete donde estaba el sombrero, con la lista de los estudiantes. Llamó al primer alumno, que resultó ser una niña seleccionada para Hufflepuff.

Hasta ese entonces no pensó que tal vez no quedara en la misma casa que Kiku y Gilbert. No se sentía exactamente mal, pero… les habían caído bastante bien. Otro chico fue seleccionado para Gryffindor. Gilbert Beilschmidt fue a parar a Slytherin.

—¡Bonnefoy, Francis!

¿Bonnefoy?

Francis se encaminó hacia el taburete, con las miradas de los estudiantes puestas en él.

¡Así que era francés! Una vez había visto un francés, James le había dicho que todos eran rubios, de ojos azules, porque tenían parte veelas. En otras palabras, los franceses no eran humanos y se procuraba tener mucha atención con ellos, porque en cualquier momento podían apoderarse de las almas de los incautos. Sospechaba que gran parte de lo que decía James eran patrañas, pero servía para alimentar su desagrado innato hacia aquel chico.

Después de breves segundos, el Sombrero gritó "¡Ravenclaw!" y Francis Bonnefoy fue a reunirse en la casa de las águilas. De repente le parecía sensato que hubiera quedado en la casa de los raritos.

Fueron pasando los demás estudiantes. Cuando llegó el turno de Arthur, intentó caminar hacia el taburete esperando parecer digno, procurando no tropezar. Se sentó, sabiendo que las mejillas le estaban ardiendo, y se colocó el sombrero.

_Hmmm, un Kirkland, ¿eh? Ustedes son difíciles de colocar. ¡Tantas cualidades! ¡Tú también me la pones difícil! Tienes madera de Gryffindor, eso es evidente, pero lo mismo puedo decir de Slytherin. ¿Gryffindor o Slytherin? ¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? ¡Tú tampoco estás seguro! Bueno, creo haber llegado a una decisión, yo te dejo en… "¡Slytherin!"._

Arthur se encaminó hacia la casa que había estallado en aplausos. Se sentó al lado de Gilbert y recibió la bienvenida de sus nuevos compañeros de casa. Se encontraba sonriendo, muy complacido. Alice llegó para darle un abrazo, en el transcurso de la cena lo mismo hicieron Wendy y David.

Arthur comió bastante aquella noche de los más exquisitos manjares. Echó un vistazo en las demás casas, Kiku no tenía una buena expresión al comer los platillos, como si acaso no los encontrara estupendos. En Ravenclaw, Francis Bonnefoy tenía una expresión de tragedia, que solo cambió cuando apartó su plato. Vaya que eran desconsiderados, sabía que los elfos domésticos se esmeraban siempre en las comidas de Hogwarts.

Cuando acabaron, escucharon el discurso de la directora, y luego se dirigieron a sus salas comunes respectivas guiados por los prefectos. En el camino, tuvieron que tener mucha pericia para atrapar una escalera antes que esta cambiara de lugar, para trasladarse a unos pisos más abajo. Se iban internando en el fondo del castillo; Arthur pensó que acabarían llegando hasta los calabozos. No se equivocó. Ya Alice le había avisado que la Sala Común de Slytherin tenía la peor ubicación posible. Arthur se imaginó que tan solo esas paredes lo separaban del fondo del lago.

Slytherin tenía habitaciones individuales, a diferencia del resto de las casas, por lo que le había oído decir al resto de sus hermanos. A veces, llegaban a ser compartidas entre dos, pero era muy esporádico. Últimamente, además, Slytherin resultaba ser la casa menos poblada, porque desde la guerra le había costado limpiar su mala fama.

Gilbert, Scorpius, Albus Potter (¡Quién lo diría!) y un chico alto y regordete llamado Iván eran sus compañeros. De las chicas, había distinguido a Nott y a Parkinson.

Su habitación era bastante grande, además de acogedora. Tenía una cama a la derecha, junto a una ventana que daba al lago, por lo que se podía ver todo un mundo marino a través de ella. Cerró las cortinas, decidido a que nunca las abriría. Para su sorpresa, su equipaje ya estaba allí. Se cambió de ropa y se puso su pijama.

Ya mañana se ocuparía de darle un poco de personalidad a su habitación, ahora tan solo quería irse a dormir.


	2. Abismo

**Capítulo 2**

**Abismo**

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano, dispuesto a disfrutar su primera jornada de clases. ¡Por primera vez haría magia controlada! Incluso, creía que ni siquiera había amanecido. Supuso que el resto de sus compañeros seguía durmiendo, hasta que salió de su dormitorio y encontró a Scorpius Malfoy y a Dorothy Nott ya preparados. Estaban manteniendo una conversación, pero al verlo llegar, lo saludaron y Arthur se sorprendió siendo integrado por ellos. En su infancia no había tenido amigos, únicamente a sus hermanos, y se sorprendía la facilidad con que los demás lo recibían, como si no les molestara por su aspecto o su personalidad poco dada a los grandes estallidos de emoción, como James o los gemelos. James, en especial, había sido bastante popular en sus años en Hogwarts.

Aunque, ahora que lo veía bien, Malfoy parecía una persona tranquila e introvertida, pero amable, y Nott, aunque más abierta, no daba la impresión de ir por ahí dándose confianzas con todo el mundo. La sensación general, por lo que pudo concluir, fue el hecho de que el hijo de Harry Potter hubiera quedado en Slytherin. Seguro otros cursos y otras casas lo comentarían tarde o temprano, como familia pública que eran.

—Harry Potter odia a los Slytherin —dijo Nott.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Malfoy—. Mi padre se lleva bien con Harry Potter. Mantienen una buena relación en el Ministerio e incluso a veces lo ha invitado a comer en casa.

—¿Eres íntimo de los Potter? —preguntó Arthur, sorprendido.

—No. Es una relación cordial —se apresuró a aclarar Malfoy—. Su hijo mayor es muy ruidoso y no me cae bien. La pequeña es lo mismo. Weasley de pies a cabeza.

Los Weasley tenían fama de ser tan silenciosos como un estadio de Quidditch en el partido final de la temporada.

—Puedo entenderlo… —dijo Arthur, pensando en los días en los que todos sus hermanos vivían en la misma casa y era un caos entre personalidades tan distintas: Era común que Alice y Wendy discutieran a menudo por tonterías, que los gemelos jugaran bromas a todos o que David se refugiara en su habitación para no tener que aguantar sus burlas. O que trataran de asustar a Arthur contándole historias terribles del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle, dejándole con el firme propósito de ser el primer y único habitante de un sitio solitario y tranquilo como la luna.

Sin embargo, no todo había sido terrible. Fueron James y Alice quienes le enseñaron cómo volar en una escoba. Y Wendy a coser y a preparar el té (aunque lo primero jamás lo iba admitir porque, por la reacción de los gemelos, le quedó claro que no era una actividad nada masculina).

En el desayuno, todos sus compañeros hacían eco del entusiasmo de Arthur con respecto a hacer magia por primera vez. Priscilla Parkinson hablaba de convertir gatos en plumas de ganso como solía hacer su tía Pansy cuando sus mascotas le sacaban de quicio. De ese modo había perdido varias mascotas, pues a veces no lograba conseguir la pluma de ganso correcta. Todo el mundo se puso pálido al escuchar aquella confesión, y Arthur se quedó esperando a que aclarara que había sido una broma.

La primera clase del día era Herbología. A Arthur le animaba, aunque no tanto como hacer magia de verdad. Descubrió que todos estaban deseando la hora de Transformaciones, como si ya esperaran conseguir metamorfosear un ser vivo, sea cual sea este, en una pluma de ganso.

—Así voy a poder callar a mi hermano —bromeó Albus, atreviéndose a hablar en esa mesa llena de serpientes. Arthur observó cómo pareció esperar la reacción de los demás. Sus compañeros sonrieron y Albus se atrevió a compartir la sonrisa.

Si hubiera podido leer la mente, hubiera encontrado que Albus estaba decidiendo que sus compañeros no eran los criminales en potencia que su tío a menudo dibujaba cuando estaban juntos y recordaba sus años en Hogwarts. Claro, eran nuevos tiempos.

La clase de Herbología la compartían con los Gryffindor. Unos pocos, por alguna razón, los miraban como si fueran un puñado de demonios. Arthur miró a sus compañeros para cerciorarse si en el trayecto le habían crecido cuernos, para toparse con que algunos de ellos correspondían a las miradas de los Gryffindor. Suponía que la tradición de las Casas había comenzado a correr entre ellos.

En fin, a él poco le importaba. Hizo pareja con Gilbert, más dos chicos de Gryffindor: Emma y Harrie Campbell, primos. A Arthur le gustó mucho la chica, tal vez fuera por sus ojos o la manera que tenía de sonreír. Y como le gustó, estuvo mirando al suelo la mayor parte del tiempo.

A pesar de esto, se llevaron bien. Ninguno de los cuatro tenía prejuicios con respecto a las casas; Harrie era callado, pero cooperaba y ayudó bastante a Gilbert con la actividad. Arthur, que ayudaba a su madre con la jardinería de vez en cuando, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de herramientas, aunque esta vez estuvieran tratando con plantas más vivaces.

La clase estuvo interesante, dejando pasar el hecho de que estaban pensando en Transformaciones. En el caso de Harrie y Emma, esperaban Encantamientos.

Casi fueron corriendo hacia el salón de la próxima clase, que compartían con los Hufflepuff. Albus Potter se tropezó por el camino y chocó contra Scorpius, ocasionando que ambos cayeran. No hubo conflictos, aunque algunos estudiantes se detuvieron esperando alguna reacción del hijo de Harry Potter. Lo que ocurrió fue una disculpa, muy apenada, y Scorpius diciéndole que no importaba, pero que tuviera más cuidado la próxima vez. Decepcionados, los estudiantes se dispersaron. Arthur tenía la impresión de que querían obligar a Malfoy y a Potter a pelear. No entendía el motivo.

Arthur cayó al suelo cuando tuvo que saltar para no perder una escalera. Escuchó una risa irritante dos escalones más arriba que él. Cuando levantó la cabeza, descubrió a Bonnefoy tendiéndole la mano.

—Estas escaleras se las traen —dijo el chico.

Arthur se levantó solo, muy digno, ignorando el rastro de burla que, estaba seguro, Francis le dirigía. Subió varios escalones, sin importarle que el chico le preguntara si sabía dónde quedaba el salón de Encantamientos. Hasta el último minuto.

—Queda muy abajo, casi en los últimos pisos —le explicó Arthur. Realmente no tenía idea.

Francis le agradeció y tomó otra escalera que descendía. Arthur esbozó una enorme sonrisa, mientras pensaba que aquel chico era un idiota.

Estaban ilusionados por conseguir su primer hechizo. Arthur se sentó en los primeros puestos, junto al resto de Slytherin que ya tenían sus varitas sobre los pupitres. Para su sorpresa, y profundo desencanto, la primera clase fue más introductoria que práctica. El profesor, si bien hacía la clase amena, prefería dejar la magia para después, una vez entendiera los usos, ventajas y riesgos de los hechizos transfiguradores.

Para ahondar más en la decepción, las primeras clases de la semana fueron teóricas, incluso en pociones o encantamientos. Por los pasillos veían a alumnos de otros años hacer magia, sin ninguna dificultad, y a Arthur le daba mucha envidia. Él quería usar su varita de una buena vez, ¿qué pasaba si entraba en un duelo? Aunque era bien conocido que estaba prohibido molestar a los de primer año, también era igual de conocido que muchos estudiantes se pasaban esa norma por alto.

Gilbert intentó hacer un hechizo por su cuenta, con lo que terminó una mañana en la enfermería con los miembros de su cuerpo agrandándose paulatinamente. Había sido doloroso oírle gritar porque sus músculos se iban estirando violentamente. Por eso, en su segunda semana en Hogwarts, se vio sin su pareja habitual en la clase de pociones.

Bien, todavía no habían hecho nada práctico. Además, seguro podía manejarse solo con su poción. La mayoría tenía pareja, así que era un hecho que iba a quedar solo.

—¡Arthur! —exclamó una voz de detestable acento francés.

Con su mejor postura desdeñosa, Arthur se volteó hacia Francis. Aquellos días apenas había reparado en él, a pesar de que compartían varias clases y solían comer a la misma hora, además, el cabello del chico resaltaba de entre todas las cabelleras de los demás magos. Como si tuviera vida propia, larga, rubia y preciosa. A Arthur le avergonzaba pensar así de aquel chico molesto, el tener una cabellera excepcional había sido uno de sus intereses cuando era joven, y no la paja que se negaba a doblegarse ante el cepillo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó a su vez, colocándosele al lado—. No hemos tenido tiempo para hablar desde la Selección.

Arthur no había tenido tiempo para hablar con mucha gente, excepto con sus compañeros de casa y con algunos otros, como Kiku, Harrie y Emma, cuando coincidían en sus clases. O debía decir, más que tiempo, era interés.

—Tú no te sueles sentar aquí —señaló Arthur, esperando que captara la indirecta.

—Lo sé —asintió—, porque se te sienta ese chico albino, ¿dónde está? Yo me siento un poco más adelante. ¿Ves? Justo al lado del chico que ahora está solo.

—¿Por qué no te vas con él? Es de tu casa, ¿no?

—Lo es, pero me apetece estar aquí.

Arthur soltó un bufido, decidiendo que Francis solo quería molestarle. Observó al usual compañero de Francis, que era más alto que ellos dos y tenía el cabello liso y blanco. De espaldas no podía verle el rostro, pero ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones. Tenía el rostro frío, con una expresión que te invitaba a jamás dirigirle la palabra por miedo de que te fuera a maldecir con su sola mirada. Si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Erasmo Rivers y provenía de una familia mestiza de bajos recursos.

—¿Ya has hecho magia, Arthur?

—Kirkland.

—¿Eh?

—Soy Kirkland. Nunca te di permiso para que me llames por mi nombre.

—Pero eso es muy tonto, si ya nos conocemos.

—No nos conocemos.

—¡Qué complicado eres!

Para su desconcierto, Francis se rio como si su actitud fuera un chiste. Arthur, de repente, consideró que la compañía del témpano de hielo de más adelante sería más soportable, y se decidió imaginar que estaba solo, aunque Francis se lo hacía difícil con sus incesantes preguntas que a menudo obtenían una respuesta cortante.

Cuando el profesor llegó, se hizo un silencio momentáneo. Era un hombre que solía imponer respeto con su mera presencia, era serio y de aspecto tenebroso. Se había rumoreado que había luchado en el bando de Voldemort y que se había salvado de ser apresado casi de milagro. Sin embargo, si aquello en realidad fuera cierto, a Arthur le parecía una estupidez que hubiera sido contratado en una escuela de magia cuyos hijos de sus enemigos habían ido a estudiar.

El hombre se llamaba Marcus Rosier. Era alto, de piel oscura y cabello negro y corto. Con un movimiento de varita, escribió los ingredientes en la pizarra y les habló sobre realizar esa clase la primera poción. Quien la terminara de primero y le quedara bien, recibiría cinco puntos para su casa. Una recompensa nada despreciable.

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Arthur fue al estante de los ingredientes y llevó a la mesa todos los necesarios, al tiempo que Francis hacía lo mismo. Pusieran a calentar el caldero. Arthur observó a Francis con disimulo, para ver qué hacía en su caldero de oro. De oro. ¿Qué clase de chico tomaba un caldero de oro para su clase de pociones de primer año? Con lo mal que solían salir los primeros intentos. David, por ejemplo, había explotado siete calderos antes de agarrarle el truco al asunto (lo suficiente para solo derretir calderos esporádicamente).

—Oye, ¿no te vas a recoger el cabello? —preguntó, casi sin querer, cuando el fuego de la hornilla estuvo a punto de alcanzar uno de los largos mechones tan brillantes como el caldero.

—Ah, sí, pero no tengo nada que me pueda servir —dijo Francis—. Solo me queda tener cuidado.

—¡Oye! Toma —dijo una de Slytherin, detrás de ellos. La chica, de cabello castaño ondulado y largo, le tendía una cinta. Era Monique Malone, una chica sangre pura. Aunque con los Malone la familia de Arthur no había tenido mucho trato—. Puedes quedártela incluso.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo Francis.

Arthur estuvo más pendiente de cómo se amarraba el cabello que de la poción, por lo que casi quema su caldero. El resto del tiempo intentó seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra, por lo que no entendió cuando su poción quedó de un verde oscuro en vez del azul claro que se suponía debía ser el resultado final. Tal y como la tenía Francis, quien junto con Malfoy se ganó los cinco puntos para su casa.

Arthur se sintió molesto, porque hasta el momento él no había ganado puntos. Para empeorar las cosas, Francis le dirigió una bonita sonrisa de suficiencia, seguido de una especie de burla, cuando le dijo:

—Para la próxima pide ayuda si te está yendo tan mal.

Como respuesta, Arthur dijo que no le fue tan mal, le jaló el cabello y se largó del salón sin mirar atrás.

Esa venganza le había parecido que no estaba a su altura, por lo que decidió que en el momento adecuado se vengaría de verdad. En la tarde fue a visitar a Gilbert, quien estaba recuperándose y al día siguiente podría asistir a clases, solo debía cuidar sus movimientos, porque podría sentir un poco de dolor al moverse.

Gilbert se reunió con Arthur en el desayuno. El hechizo lo había dejado un poco más alto que él. En realidad, Arthur era de los más bajos de todo el curso, a excepción de Kiku Honda y Albus Potter. A él no le había preocupado en su vida, porque sabía que los hombres de su familia pegaban el estirón a edad tardía; solo se alarmó cuando una vez, intentando alcanzar un libro de una de las estanterías de la Biblioteca, a la que no llegaba porque estaba muy arriba de sus posibilidades, Francis apareció de repente y le hizo el no pedido favor de alcanzárselo, dándoselo sin captar las ganas de entrarle a patadas que le dirigía Arthur. Para su suerte, se alejó después para dirigirse a una de las mesas desocupadas, para leer el libro que tenía en las manos. De otro modo, Arthur le hubiera saltado encima.

A partir de entonces, o cada vez que pensaba en Francis, el tema de su estatura fue una preocupación, que se le unió al hecho de que no conseguía hacer una poción medianamente decente, mientras Francis se ufanaba de su éxito al posicionarse como el mejor de la clase. El colmo fue cuando le dijo, en medio de todo el salón, que podían reunirse en la biblioteca para explicarle con detenimiento lo que estaba haciendo mal con su poción.

Arthur había resultado tener habilidad en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, donde en la primera clase práctica ganó sus primeros puntos para su casa. Gilbert también resultó bastante bueno, lo mismo que Dorothy Nott y Albus Potter.

Esa clase la compartían con los Hufflepuff, aunque ninguno se destacaba en la clase, ni siquiera Kiku, a pesar de poner su mayor empeño.

Arthur se descubrió entendiendo cómo funcionaba el castillo. O, mejor dicho, a familiarizarse con sus pasillos, sus escaleras movedizas y los salones que cambiaban de sitio. Si bien se había sentido perdido los primeros días, después de entenderlo no volvió a perderse, y podía recorrerlo como si llevara más de un año en Hogwarts, a diferencia de otros compañeros que solían perderse a menudo. Emma, por ejemplo, solía llegar tarde porque todavía no se acostumbraba. Provenía de una familia de mestiza.

Los profesores no les quitaban punto a los de primer año ante su impuntualidad, reconociendo que hacía falta mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse a la estructura cambiante del castillo. La mayoría de los profesores eran muy buenos, aunque algunos como Pociones fueran estrictos, otros como el de Herbología fueran aburridos, o mortalmente aburridos en el caso del de Historia de la Magia.

Arthur y Gilbert solían terminar en los jardines. A veces se les unían sus compañeros de Slytherin, Kiku, Harrie y Emma, y otras, cuando hacía buen tiempo, Francis iba a pasar tiempo con ellos. Se sentaba a su lado empeñado en seguir desconociendo la antipatía de Arthur, que además se sentía frustrado por no haberse podido vengar de verdad.

Una tarde, al salir de pociones, justamente Francis se les unió a Gilbert y a Arthur cuando se dirigían a los jardines. Gilbert no tenía problemas con el chico, hasta lo consideraba simpático, por lo que no entendía la actitud de Arthur. Y menos la de Francis, cuando la actitud de Arthur era evidente.

—Yo tampoco tengo más clases hoy —dijo Francis—. ¿Saben? En estos días descubrí un sitio de los jardines que es precioso, y muy silencioso. Podemos ir a…

—Ya sabemos adónde vamos a ir —le cortó Arthur, mientras seguía avanzado al tiempo que le decía a Gilbert "apura el paso".

Francis se empeñó en seguirles y sentarse con ellos, comenzando a parlotear algo sobre que la moda de los magos resultaba muy curiosa, muy de siglos pasados. Él era de padres muggles, una era diseñadora de moda y el otro columnista de un periódico. Bien, se dijo Arthur, pero eso no me interesa. Era hijo único. Odiaba las computadoras (a saber qué eran esas cosas) y adoraba cocinar. Y a mí no me interesa, volvió a pensar Arthur.

Ese chico nunca se callaba, a pesar de que a veces solía verlo solo, leyendo un libro, ya fuera en la biblioteca o en los jardines. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando no estaba con ellos, estaba solo devorándose la biblioteca entera.

Algo que también notaba, era que cuando estaba con Francis, muchos chicos les solían prestar atención, ya fueran chicos o chicas. A Arthur no le gustaba esa clase de atención y, lo peor, era que el molesto niño parecía hacerlo con toda intención, como si quisiera ser mirado, admirado, como si hubiera algo en él intrigante, que obligara a los demás a verle más de la cuenta.

—Me caes mal —admitió un día, harto, sin poder soportarlo más. Kiku, Gilbert y Francis lo miraron sin comprender (bueno, en realidad, Francis fue el único que no lo comprendió). Fue justo después que unas niñas pasaran a su lado riéndose como si fueran un espectáculo de algún tipo—. Me refiero a ti, Bonnefoy. Me caes mal.

—Ya, sí, ¿he hecho algo malo? —preguntó Francis, confundido.

—Desde que comenzaste a hablarme, sí, todo lo que has hecho —dijo Arthu—. No sé por qué te empeñas en venir a molestar con tu cháchara idiota. A ver si te vas largando.

—¿Te ha pasado algo malo?

—¿Qué parte de que no me pasa nada, Bonnefoy, aquí el problema eres tú, todavía no entiendes? —volvió a decir Arthur.

Francis se le quedó mirando fijamente, hasta parecer comprender que Arthur iba en serio. Fue la primera vez que le vio sonrojarse, pero no creía que sintiera vergüenza precisamente. Recogió sus cosas, se levantó y, sin mirarlos una última vez, se alejó hasta entrar en el castillo. El resto de la tarde dejaron de recibir una atención incómoda, además que, por fin, Arthur sintió que las cosas en Hogwarts iban a marchar bien a partir de entonces. Cuando el recuerdo de Francis pareció difuminarse de la mente de los tres chicos, como si nada hubiera pasado, Kiku sacó su colección de fotografías.

Cuando salían de clases, se hizo normal ir a los jardines. Arthur prefería reunirse allí, antes que estar en la Sala Común con el lago tan cerca. Detestaba el lago, lo detestaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes los he sacado de Harry Potter. Mi fuente, por supuesto, es el diccionario.org. A algunos personajes de Hetalia les cambiaré el apellido para que sean más ingleses (y tengan antepasados en el mundo de HP).
> 
> Sobre los nombres:
> 
> Emma y Harrie Campbell: Bélgica y Holanda. Familia mestiza. (¡Me encanta el InglaterraBélgica! X3) Quería darle un cambio al nombre de Holanda y este me gustó mucho.
> 
> Monique Malone: Mónaco. El apellido lo tomé de Roger Malone, Hufflepuff del año de Harry. Así que ya saben quién es su padre.


	3. El Torneo de los Tres Magos

**Capítulo Tres**

**El Torneo de los Tres Magos**

A partir de su conversación con Francis, éste demostró que era capaz de ignorar a alguien. O, mejor dicho, de ignorarlo a él. En las clases de Pociones dejó de sentarse a su lado y volvió con su antiguo compañero, evitaba mirarle y, en sí, parecía dispuesto a fingir que Arthur no existía. Lo cual a Arthur le parecía bien.

Seguía siendo el mejor en pociones, seguido de Malfoy, pero había oído que se le daba mal la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. A veces se encontraba deseando que un troll entrara en el castillo y ellos dos quedaran solos, para poder demostrarle quién era el mejor en una situación realista. Como creía que, gracias a la seguridad del castillo, aquello sería un tanto difícil, se conformó con jalarle del cabello en cuando Francis se distraía. A veces también le hacía pequeños hechizos, como el hechizo de zancadilla, que era bastante fácil de conseguir, y con lo cual una vez consiguió que se cayera encima de Iván, un chico de Slytherin de su mismo año que a partir de entonces lo tenía sobre la mira.

Iván era un chico del que había que tener cuidado. Al menos, Arthur prefería enfrentarse a un troll antes que a un Iván molesto; en las clases, junto a él, Iván y Potter eran los mejores en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por el lado Gryffindor, competía con Alfred Jones, un hijo de muggles que parecía el mismísimo heredero de la casa, de tan ruidoso y valiente que era. Arthur tenía problemas con el concepto de valentía que se tenía en Hogwarts, una vez señaló que podía considerar sinónimo de estupidez y casi entra en una pelea con el chico Jones. Solo los separó Emma, quien los amenazó con un hechizo de ataduras. Su primo, Harrie, lucía dispuesto a ayudarla.

En otra ocasión, le lanzó a Francis un hechizo que le costó varias semanas conseguir, que era el de rasgadura. Consiguió abrir una tosca abertura a su mochila, ocasionando que todo su contenido fuera a dar contra el piso. La tinta se rompió ante el golpe, manchando varios rollos de pergaminos y unos cuantos libros.

Esa vez Wendy alcanzó a verlo todo. Se le acercó y le dijo, en un susurro, que era un hechizo muy bien hecho, pero que dejara de molestar a sus otros compañeros o iba a llamar a sus padres. Arthur le prometió que dejaría de hacerlo.

En verdad, Arthur no era de esos chicos que molestaban a los demás sin ningún motivo, solo que Francis era especial. Por lo demás, era buen compañero, un tanto reservado. No tenía muchos amigos porque no era dado con todos, pero una vez se tenía confianza, se podía contar con él en las buenas y en las malas. Su círculo más allegado lo conformaban sus compañeros de Slytherin, con Gilbert a la cabeza, Kiku de Hufflepuff y Emma de Gryffindor. Los demás eran conocidos, con quien se solía llevar más o menos bien. No podía aguantar a Alfred Jones todo un día, pero sí pequeños ratos acompañado de otras personas como Emma o Rose Weasley.

Solía escribirle a sus padres dos veces por semana, lo mismo que sus hermanos. Estos le comentaban sobre las pequeñas menudencias de la casa, sobre el trabajo de James en el exterior y sobre cómo les había ido a los gemelos. Arthur solía escribir pergaminos enteros en las primeras cartas, al final del año la longitud de su correspondencia iba a disminuir sin ningún motivo mayor que la costumbre. Sin embargo, antes de que esta etapa llegara, quedaban muchas cartas gigantescas que iba a escribir. Entre ellas, su primera clase de vuelo.

Fue un viernes en la tarde, en el campo de Quidditch. Era una clase de vuelo, donde te enseñaban a volar con una escoba. Lo normal, vamos. Arthur y Gilbert ya sabían hacerlo, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros de Slytherin, pero la asistencia era obligatoria y, además, ellos no querían desaprovechar la oportunidad de volar. El interés de todos, o casi todos, era probar suerte en el equipo de Quidditch.

Tomaban el curso con los Ravenclaw, a pesar de que Arthur hubiera querido ayudar a Kiku, quien estaba muy entusiasmado. El entusiasmo lo hacía lucir nervioso, con lo cual parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. También hubiera querido tenerla con los Gryffindor, más que nada para que Emma lo viera volar.

A Arthur siempre se le había dado bien el vuelo, por lo que, cuando la profesora terminó su explicación de cómo llamar la escoba, Arthur ya la tenía en sus manos al instante. No todos lo consiguieron a la primera. Monique llamaba a su escoba como si prefiriera que siguiera en el piso, la escoba de Iván Braginsky intentó huir, las de Feliciano Vargas y Feliks Lukasiewicz le golpearon en la cabeza al momento de decir "¡Arriba!", Heracles Karpusi lo decía tan lento y tan perezoso que la escoba subía, de igual modo, de manera lenta y perezosa, cuando dio un bostezo, la escoba fue a parar al suelo nuevamente. La escoba de Francis no se movía ni un centímetro, a pesar de que el chico la llamaba con mucha voluntad.

Las escobas de Gilbert, Scorpius, Albus y Dorothy reaccionaron con la misma rapidez que la de Arthur. Tuvieron que esperar unos quince minutos hasta que todos tuvieron las escobas en sus manos, aunque, por ejemplo, las de Monique y Francis nunca se movieron del piso, con lo cual tuvieron que agarrar la escoba a la manera tradicional: agacharse y tomarlas con las manos, una manera igual de efectiva pero muy torpe.

La profesora, entonces, les explicó cómo sentarse en la escoba y cómo moverse en el aire. Apenas finalizó la explicación, ya Arthur se había elevado, junto a muchos de sus compañeros de Slytherin. Solo dos de Ravenclaw se elevaron al instante. Pronto comenzaron con las carreras entre los más expertos. Arthur les ganó a buena parte de ellos, pero pronto dejó al montón de perdedores para acercarse a la parte donde Francis, Heracles y Monique todavía intentaban despegar de sus escobas.

—¿Muy complicado? —preguntó, antes de alejarse como una saeta.

Feliks y Feliciano volaban bien, pero o eran muy distraídos o muy torpes y se tenía que tener cuidado para no chocar contra ellos, porque los chicos de seguro no se darían cuenta hasta después de recibir el golpe. Arthur volaba muy por encima de los demás, en una de esas intentó ir a lo más alto, pero le pareció que la escoba no daba para mucho más, con lo cual terminó bajando y volando un poco por encima del nivel de todos. Le encantaba recibir el aire en la cara. Aquella sensación era indescriptible, podía quedarse sujeto en la escoba todo el día.

Priscilla Parkinson se había acercado a los tres chicos que no habían conseguido volar, y hacía círculos alrededor de ellos, con aire burlón. Pronto otros chicos se les unieron, hasta que la profesora los dispersó, sin quitarles puntos a ninguno. Al finalizar la clase, algunos les dirigieron palabras malintencionadas a los tres.

—Prefiero mil veces el suelo, muchas gracias —murmuró Francis, de mal humor. Se marcharon los tres juntos.

Arthur hubiera querido molestarle, pero no le gustaba o, mejor dicho, lo ponía furioso el hecho de que otras personas se metieran con Francis, por lo que el aire triunfalista de la clase de vuelo se vio atenuado por el hecho de no poder dejar claro que meterse con Bonnefoy solo era divertido si lo hacía él.

Por lo demás, las clases de Vuelo se convirtieron en su favorita, junto a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Definitivamente, se haría miembro del equipo de Quidditch. Estas navidades, casi no dejó de hablar de lo maravilloso que era Hogwarts. Al regresar, solo tenía anécdotas hogareñas, las mismas que Gilbert. Kiku, en cambio, había ido a Japón y les traía un montón de fotografías de su viaje, además de unos regalos que Arthur no creía que fuera a utilizar nunca, pero que sabía que se consideraban regalos de turistas.

Entre las clases y las amistades transcurrió su primer año en Hogwarts. En su segundo año, consiguió pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin como cazador. En tercer año comenzó a salir con Emma, lo que le causó una especie de enemistad con Harrie, que a veces parecía creerse su padre. En quinto año rompieron. En sexto solo mantuvo relaciones fugaces tanto con chicas como con chicos, obtuvo altas calificaciones y su equipo ganó la Copa de Quidditch por primera vez, después de una racha irritable de Gryffindor.

Y en séptimo dio inicio al Torneo de los Tres Magos.

* * *

Se habían oído rumores sobre aquello, pero nada que fuera definitivo. Por lo demás, sus vacaciones fueron tranquilas, viajó a Estados Unidos por una temporada breve, luego visitó a Gilbert, a Kiku y a Emma, y salió con ellos frecuentemente. En el vagón rumbo a Hogwarts, prácticamente no se habló de nada más.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, bajaron del vagón y se dirigieron a los carruajes que eran tirados por arte de magia. O eso era la opinión general, aunque una vez Dorothy, que había visto morir a su abuelo, le dijo que en realidad eran tirados por caballos invisibles. Arthur no iba a creerlo hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos; aunque, pesándolo bien, no le apetecía verlos en su vida.

En el camino descubrió caras conocidas, entre ellas, la que más destacó fue la de Francis, cuya alta y estilizada figura era acompañada por Heracles. Arthur nunca había podido discernir si estaban saliendo o no, porque en sí siempre se les veía muy juntos, como ahora, pero lo cierto era que a Francis siempre se le adjudicaban un montón de parejas, chicos y chicas, sin que llegara a durar con ninguno más de un mes. A veces solía salir con varios a la vez, con lo cual se había ganado varias maldiciones de las que sus amigos y su pareja de turno les habían sabido defender.

Tampoco era de tener muchos amigos, aunque sin duda destacaba por su apariencia. Tenía a Heracles, Ravenclaw como él, con quien era usual encontrárselos juntos leyendo algún libro, también a Monique, una de Slytherin que desde la desastrosa clase de vuelo de primer año se habían vuelto unidos. También estaba Feliciano, y por Monique había sabido que se reunían a dibujar o hablar de pinturas (Arthur no entendía el concepto, porque al parecer trataban de cuadros que no se movían). Además, era común verlo con algunas chicas de otras casas, como Cosette Harper, Madeleine Kegg, Rose Weasley o la propia Emma.

Francis y Heracles se metieron en uno de los carruajes. Arthur se subió a otro, seguido de Kiku, Gilbert y Emma. Otra vez volvieron a tenerse rumores de la celebración del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Alguien había visto un enorme barco en el lago, de seguro pertenecería a Durmstrangs, una de las escuelas claves en esta celebración. En realidad, solían participar todas las escuelas mágicas de Europa, solo que evidentemente no todas participaban a la vez. En el año del regreso de Voldemort, participaron Durmstrangs y Beauxbatons, una academia francesa que quedaba en el sur de Francia. Una de las intrigas era saber qué escuelas participarían esta vez si acaso se celebraba pero, tras el rumor del avistamiento del lago, las dudas se iban despejando.

—Los de primer año no harán el recorrido en el lago—dijo Emma—. Me lo dijo Rose.

—¿Será por el barco? —preguntó Kiku.

—Tiene que ser por el barco —dijo Gilbert, quien no cabía en su excitación.

Arthur lo entendía. Él siempre había deseado presenciar un Torneo de tal magnitud en sus años en Hogwarts. De entre sus hermanos, solo James había visto un Torneo, en su primer curso. Participaron las escuelas de Alemania y Portugal. Contó que el campeón fue Hogwarts, porque en la prueba final murió uno de los competidores y el otro estuvo a punto también de pasar a mejor vida, si acaso los aurores no hubieran llegado a tiempo para un rescate.

En el Salón Comedor, casi no se le prestó atención a la ceremonia de selección, en su lugar los alumnos miraban constantemente a la mesa de los profesores, esperando algún aviso secreto de parte de la directora, Minerva McGonagall. Ella parecía imperturbable ante la expectación que envolvía el ambiente. Cuando la ceremonia culminó, la directora se levantó y pidió silencio, lo que no hacía falta, porque con su sola presencia solía imponerlo. Dio la bienvenida habitual, además de unos breves anuncios sin importancia, para después pasar hacia la sorpresa que ya todo el mundo, o casi todos, conocían:

—Este año tengo el honor de anunciarles que celebraremos el ancestral Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Acto seguido, explicó quiénes serían las escuelas invitadas. Eran Durmstrangs y Beauxbatons, quienes al ser nombradas entraron triunfantes por la puerta del comedor. Los de Durmstrangs vestían un uniforme negro y poco llamativo, con lo cual no llamaron tanto la atención. La mayoría de la escuela francesa parecían brillar al caminar, como si todos fueran mitad-veelas o se hubieran hecho un hechizo de lustro a sí mismos, más o menos tenían el mismo aire de Bonnefoy, muchos de ellos eran rubios, pero lo más importante, casi todos eran bastante atractivos. Arthur perdió la vista en ellos, hasta que Potter, quien nunca le había prestado atención a la belleza física si acaso no era la de un Malfoy, le dio un codazo, anunciándole que ya la directora volvía a hablar.

Ella les decía que se abrirían los plazos para postular su nombre en el Cáliz de fuego, solo podían postularse los que tuvieran diecisiete años, con lo cual se había instalado una barrera anti-edad, que expelía a los alumnos menores con el fin de evitar el incumplimiento de la norma.

Casi nadie durmió esa noche, en especial los de séptimo curso. En Slytherin, Arthur y sus compañeros estuvieron hablando sobre quiénes se postularían y las razones por las que uno mismo resultaría elegido. Potter, en especial, tenía ya un antecedente en su familia, además que seguro el hecho de ser hijo del Salvador del Mundo Mágico le daría puntos extras, a sus ya de por sí habilidades en la magia. Dorothy decía que sería excelente que el campeón de Hogwarts fuera una chica, a lo cual Priscilla y Monique estuvieron de acuerdo. A Malfoy no le interesaba meterse, y tampoco veía con buenos ojos que Potter estuviera interesado.

—Pero no te voy a detener. A ninguno de ustedes. Es su vida y ya están grandes para escoger cómo tirarla —opinó.

Gilbert ya pensaba que iba a ser elegido, que no había mago más poderoso que él y que se volvería tan famoso como Dumbledore. Arthur pensaba lo mismo, con la diferencia de que se guardaba sus argumentos más egocéntricos. Estaba seguro que sus padres estarían orgullosos de él si resultaba siendo el campeón de Hogwarts, era una hazaña que sus hermanos nunca habían logrado, ni siquiera James.

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur fue uno del montón que dejó su nombre en el Cáliz de fuego, junto a Albus, Iván, Gilbert y Dorothy. Cuando asistieron a sus clases, descubrieron que alumnos de otras casas también habían hecho lo mismo. De Hufflepuff, Lovino Vargas y Abigail Hooper, una chica rubia y gorda, pero que solía conseguir hechizos poderosos. No creía que Lovino tuviera oportunidad, porque no solía destacar en nada más que hablar.

De Ravenclaw, Erasmo Rivers, un chico alto, pálido y de expresión seria, que era muy amigo de Iván, era el único de su casa que se había atrevido.

De Gryffindor, casi todos, incluso Emma se había animado. Sinceramente, esperaba que la chica no resultara elegida; le daba más oportunidad de éxito a Elizabeth Héderváry o a Milena Flume, si tenía que elegir a una chica. Pero estaba seguro que los chicos tenían más oportunidades. Arthur sabía que su rival directo era Alfred Jones, a pesar de que Antonio Fernández, Harrie Campbell, Elliot Clearwater y Vladimir Petrescu fueran fuertes candidatos también.

Por más que cada quien se sintiera mejor capacitado para cumplir con el papel de representar a Hogwarts, la decisión final la tendría el Cáliz. Fueron las dos semanas más estresantes de su vida, pensando todo el tiempo en quién sería escogido. Conocía a todos los que se habían propuesto, cualquiera, a estas alturas, podría ser el campeón.

En una clase de Pociones, Francis había comentado que la actitud de todos les parecía una estupidez.

—Por lo que he leído, es un Torneo sanguinario y medieval donde se premia lo más barbárico del mundo mágico.

Ninguno, ni siquiera sus propios compañeros, le prestaron atención.

—En serio —dijo en voz alta—, ¿saben que la posibilidad de morir es de un 90%? De todos los participantes, han muerto más de la mitad. Muchos de los sobrevivientes, o ganadores, como les gustará llamarlos, han perdido partes del cuerpo. ¡Es ridículo querer poner tu vida en riesgo por un mero espectáculo!

Arthur, quien nunca lo había aguantado, levantó la voz, de modo que fuera perfectamente audible para todos:

—Tú no lo entiendes porque eres un cobarde.

Y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Las palabras de Francis les habían parecido odiosas, incluso para Monique, que generalmente estaba de acuerdo con él. No necesitaban saber sobre los riesgos de un Torneo, si ya los conocían. Lo importante allí era buscar la gloria, con todas sus consecuencias. Francis insistió en los peligros que representaba, hasta que sus propios compañeros le pidieron que se callara. Enfurruñado, se acercó a Heracles como si él fuera el único sensato en el salón, solo para descubrir que Heracles también se había inscrito a último momento.

—Todos, todos han perdido la cabeza. ¡Pero de qué me va a extrañar, si todavía son magos que visten como si estuviera de moda la Edad Media! —exclamó, antes de irse ofendido al término de la clase.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó Gilbert.

—Cree que el pensamiento de una sociedad se trasluce por su modo de vestir —explicó Monique—. En realidad es una teoría muy interesante, presenta hasta pruebas muggles y todo.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco. Pero no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie echara a perder el Torneo. Por otro lado, en las semanas que duró la postulación, Arthur aprovechó para observar el resto de los estudiantes de las otras casas. Tonteó con algunos de Beauxbatons, pero acabó acercándose a varios de Durmstrangs después de descubrir que tenían varios puntos en común con la magia. Ellos tenían Artes oscuras en su colegio, donde en vez de enseñarte a defenderte, te demostraban cómo atacar antes de necesitar defensa alguna. Con varios compañeros de Slytherin, se citaron con varios estudiantes de Durmstrangs para practicar hechizos de ataque. Inevitablemente, no podían forjar una amistad con ninguno, porque cualquiera podría convertirse en el Campeón de Durmstrangs. A Arthur le impresionaban las habilidades de Berwald Oxenstierna y Simon Christensen, porque eran fuertes físicamente, además de magos ágiles y con vastos conocimientos en encantamientos ofensivos.

Por fin, las dos semanas se cumplieron. Ese domingo, los alumnos llegaron más temprano al Salón Comedor, como si una asistencia multitudinaria adelantara la decisión del Cáliz. Arthur comió sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Por fin, después de cenar, la directora se levantó y se aproximó al Cáliz, que había sido colocado delante de las cuatro mesas.

Primero escogió al Campeón de Durmstrangs, que resultó ser uno de los que estuvieron practicando con Arthur y compañía, se llamaba Lukas Bondevik; y era especialmente hábil, aunque no tanto como Oxenstierna y Christensen, aunque Malfoy tenía la impresión de que sus mejores hechizos no se los enseñaba a ellos.

El segundo fue el Campeón de Beauxbatons, Charlotte Bonnaccord, una chica alta y rubia, sumamente preciosa. De ella no sabía nada, pero ninguno de los estudiantes de su escuela pareció sorprendido cuando resultó elegida.

Luego, la directora sacó el nombre del último Campeón, el de Hogwarts. Se hizo el silencio más tenso que se había vivido nunca. Arthur creyó que había dejado de respirar. Entonces, la directora dijo en voz alta:

—Francis Bonnefoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a aclarar este lío de nombres, porque soy muy fan de mencionar personajes xD:
> 
> Cosette Harper. Gryffindor. Es Seychelles. El nombre lo tomé de Tari, por su fic La torpeza de tus pasos. El nombre me gustó y aquí quedó.
> 
> Madeleine Kegg. Hufflepuff. Fem!Canadá.
> 
> Abigail Hooper. Hufflepuff. Fem!USA. Me gusta la idea de esta chica teniendo kilitos de más, como su contraparte masculina.
> 
> Erasmo Rivers. Ravenclaw. Male!Bielorrusia.
> 
> Milena Flume. Gryffindor. Fem!Italia. La puse en Gryffindor por una descripción que una vez Himaruya dio de ella, siendo tan diferente de Italia.
> 
> Elliot Clearwater. Male!Hungría. Tenía que ponerlo porque es muy guapo :'3
> 
> Vladimir Petrescu. Gryffindor. Rumanía.
> 
> Simon Christensen y Lukas Bondevik. Dinamarca y Noruega.
> 
> Charlotte Bonnaccord. El 2!P de Fem!Francia.
> 
> Feliciano me parece que está en Ravenclaw, por su tremenda creatividad y talento en las artes. Por eso, creo que Francis y él serían excelentes amigos.
> 
> No hace falta explicar por qué Hungría, Estados Unidos y España están en Gryffindor, ¿no?
> 
> Ah! Y todos los apellidos, al menos la mayoría, los he sacado del universo de Harry Potter. Los demás, de las páginas de wiki de Hetalia.


	4. El peor Campeón

**Capítulo 4**

**El peor Campeón**

Arthur no pudo participar de las celebraciones del resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts, que no conocían al susodicho personalmente e ignoraban que aborrecía el Torneo.

Pero ¿qué ocurría allí? ¿Acaso toda su cháchara idiota era solo para ocultar que él también había sucumbido al encanto del Torneo? Lo buscó con la mirada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Francis era el más conmocionado, casi a punto de echarse a llorar, como si creyera que la realidad se hubiera convertido en una pesadilla que le estaba aplaudiendo ahora y obligando a ir junto a la directora Minerva McGonagall, junto al resto de los campeones y sus directores. Intentó huir, o al menos esa fue la impresión que dio, pero sus propios compañeros lo obligaron a arrastrase hacia la directora McGonagall.

Era patética la imagen que daba, a punto de derrumbarse, comparada con la orgullosa de los dos primeros campeones. Lukas Bondevik lucía imperturbable, y su expresión podía causar respeto y admiración con solo verla, sin necesidad de emplear grandes encantamientos. De manera diferente, Charlotte Bonnaccord despertaba interés, tenía tanto porte que parecía estar siendo coronada ahora mismo campeona del Torneo.

—Esto es de broma —murmuró Malfoy, quien tampoco se había unido a la celebración.

Después de unas breves palabras, los directores y los campeones se dirigieron a la dirección. Por el camino, o eso le contaron después, a Francis le dio un ataque de histeria, renunció y exigió que tomaran a otro sacrificio para sus rituales bárbaros, intentó huir, dijo que estudiaría el caso y haría valer sus derechos. Cuando la directora le explicó que al colocar su nombre en el Cáliz había firmado un contrato mágico que lo obligaba a participar, pues de lo contrario iba a sufrir terribles consecuencias. No hacía falta que se lo explicaran, todos sabían que un contrato mágico no se podía romper.

Esa noche Ravenclaw se llenó de júbilo, excepto para el Campeón de Hogwarts, que pasó de las felicitaciones y se encerró en su habitación a llorar. Heracles, para no desmoralizar a sus compañeros, dijo que se estaba preparando para sus deberes como Campeón y, para ser optimistas, le creyeron.

En la casa de Slytherin reinaba el desconcierto.

—Yo soy mucho mejor que Bonnefoy, ¿no? —dijo Gilbert.

—Esos artefactos mágicos son excéntricos —dijo Priscilla Parkinson—. En fin, está claro que no vamos a ganar este año.

—Pero ¿ Bonnefoy metió su nombre en el Cáliz? —cuestionó Malfoy—, porque con el espectáculo que ha dado hoy, lo dudo.

—¡Claro que no lo ha puesto! —dijo Dorothy Nott—. Alguien se habrá creído un bromista. Pero ¿quién? Quiero felicitarle por tirar las oportunidades de Hogwarts de sobresalir en la competencia.

—Nos van a masacrar —dijo Parkinson.

Arthur se sentía molesto. Había sido su gran oportunidad, de destacar por sobre sus hermanos —James no habría podido superarlo— y todo el colegio, y de repente venía ese chico a arruinarlo todo. Como siempre.

Al día siguiente, se presentó en la dirección, proponiéndole a Minerva McGonagall que, si Francis no quería, él podría tomar su lugar. Ya sabía la respuesta, lo que no impidió que se sintiera tan decepcionado ante la negativa.

Francis no asistió a las clases de ese día. Heracles dijo algo sobre un "entrenamiento", pero ninguno que conociera al Campeón se lo creyó. En realidad, faltó a clases por tres días. Al cuarto, fue visto en la biblioteca, devorándose libros sobre derecho mágico. Nott corrió la noticia de que, al finalizar el último tomo de un libro, se echó a llorar lamentándose de su suerte.

La imagen que daba el actual Campeón estaba desmoronando los ánimos de todos. Mientras tanto, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang parecían disfrutar mucho la desgracia de Hogwarts, como si fuera divertido tener a un mago llorón y patético en vez de la máquina de maldiciones que era Lukas Bondevik. Arthur estaba harto que, cuando quedaban a practicar hechizos con los de Durmstrang, burlarse del Campeón de Hogwarts se hubiera convertido en un tópico, casi un deber por parte de todos, incluso de los propios estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Tal vez fuera por lástima que le inspiraba la situación, que un día le pidió a Heracles entrar a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Este no puso objeciones, porque en sí no creía que tuvieran mucho que ocultarle a alguien de otra casa. En la noche, cuando la mayoría ya estaban acostados, entró y se dirigió a la habitación de Francis, que era la última. Los Ravenclaw dormían en una habitación conjunta, pero esta vez habían dejado la habitación sola al saber que Arthur iría a visitarlos.

Francis estaba en su cama, esta estaba rodeada de libros, que supuso eran de derecho mágico. Para su sorpresa, parecían tratarse de esas noveluchas de amor que le encantaban a Wendy. También tenía encima de la cama unos enormes buñuelos, con mucha azúcar, y se los comía mientras lloraba como si estuviera en plena depresión post-rompimiento del noviazgo. Arthur nunca había tocado fondo con nadie, pero había visto esa reacción en Gilbert cuando Elizabeth lo rechazó las primeras tres veces y estuvo a punto de tirarse al lago para ser devorado por las horribles criaturas de su interior.

Arthur no supo cómo interrumpir aquella escena tan patética y privada, pero el deber llamaba.

—Hey… —pronunció, sintiéndose un tonto, lo cual era muy curioso, porque a sus ojos el único tonto era el otro.

—¿Kirkland? —preguntó Francis, como si hiciera falta la pregunta ante su presencia evidente. Sin embargo, era natural la sorpresa-, ¿pero qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dejó entrar?

—Vine a… —¿Cómo decirle que venía a reivindicar el honor de Hogwarts?

Se acercó, sintiendo sus pies como si estuvieran envueltos en alguna armadura medieval. Con torpeza, quedó frente a la cama, al tiempo que Francis se limpiaba el rostro, sin salir de su desconcierto.

—Vine a… Mira, sé que lo tuyo es terrible, ¿bien? No querías ser elegido en un Torneo donde muchos sueñan con participar una vez en la vida y vivir para contarlo —dijo Arthur, por fin, aunque consideró que lo último estaba de más—. Pero así están las cosas. Eres el Campeón de Hogwarts, a pesar de que hay miles de magos más capacitados que tú.

—Yo no puse mi nombre en el Cáliz.

—Y quien lo haya hecho es un cabrón, pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. No puedes pasar tus días llorando como alma en pena hasta el día de la primera prueba. Porque entonces, ¿sabes? Morirás. Y Hogwarts habrá perdido.

—Lo último que me importa es Hogwarts en estos momentos.

—Pero no querrás morir.

—No, pero… ¿qué puedo hacer? Yo no quiero luchar.

—Lo harás. Porque el honor del colegio está en juego. Eres como… Eres como… El hazmerreír de todos. Ni los propios compañeros te toman en serio. Ya hay apuestas sobre cuándo vas a morir y mucho se van por la primera prueba. Pero no solo es eso, este Torneo tiene trascendencia más allá de Hogwarts.

—Eso ya lo sé, ya todo eso lo sé. Reino Unido hablará de él. Incluso en Francia y en Noruega. Puede que en toda Europa. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

—Entonces actúa a la altura de las circunstancias.

—No voy a formar parte de un mecanismo barbárico. Las burlas y el desdén poco me importan.

—A veces eres como un troll encantado con un  _confundus_.

—Pues la comunidad mágica es como un animal con varita. Realmente, es una vergüenza que se sigan promocionando espectáculos sangrientos.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —preguntó Arthur—. Tú eres el que no entiendes el honor de ser considerado el mago más fuerte y poderoso de toda Europa. Es como ganar la varita del tercer mago.

—¿De qué sirve el poder si siguen siendo una sociedad cuyos valores permanecen inmutables?

—Son buenos valores —dijo Arthur, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero mira, no vas a cambiar nada haciéndote el rebelde. Si acaso, regalarás el Torneo a las otras dos escuelas.

Francis, entonces, se levantó, y a Arthur le sorprendió encontrarse con un rostro tan serio, tan frío y tan adolorido, como si no pudiera aguantar que sus palabras fueran gastadas sin ser comprendidas. Arthur no se movió, aunque fue su intención inicial, retroceder ante el chico que de repente se le parecía mucho mayor que él. Tal vez se debiera al hecho de que todavía seguían separándoles varios centímetros de altura, y que Francis, además, rompía toda distancia con él, mirándole a los ojos directamente, transmitiéndole todo el resentimiento acumulado por años.

—Kirkland, tú de entre todas las personas eres el menos indicado para aparecerte en mi habitación y darme esta especie de charla, que yo lo considero más bramidos que palabras. Déjame solo, si eres tan amable.

Aquello desbordó la paciencia de Arthur, cuya ira estalló como volcán en erupción. Pensó en miles de maldiciones posibles, pero al momento de agarrar su varita Francis le tomó de su muñeca, aprisionándosela con una fuerza exigua, que sin embargo le paralizó. Tal vez fuera la novedad del suceso, porque hasta ahora Francis nunca se había atrevido a responderle sus venganzas mágicas de manera directa, se limitaba siempre a demostrar que podía ser mejor mago por otros medios. En sí, Francis nunca reaccionaba, nunca empleaba la fuerza, incluso cuando una vez estuvo a punto de pasar a mayores con el novio engañado de un amorío fugaz que tuvo con una chica de Hufflepuff.

Sin embargo, la parálisis de Arthur apenas duró un momento, cuando se recuperó, usó la otra mano para empujarle con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular. Francis retrocedió varios pasos, soltándole. Arthur se apresuró a sacar su varita, aunque sabía que no haría falta.

—Muérete, imbécil —soltó, procurando que su odio se mezclara con ellas.

Salió de la habitación, sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguno que le preguntó esperando respuestas del Campeón. Heracles fue muy lento para atraparle y pedirle una explicación. Arthur salió de la Sala Común y anduvo con cuidado por los pasillos, no fuera que le atrapara algún profesor vigilante. Cuando regresó a la Sala Común de Slytherin, encontró a pocas personas en ella. Fue directo a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se tiró en la cama. Logró el sueño después de un tiempo considerable, donde lo empleó en dejarse claro lo mucho que odiaba a Francis Bonnefoy. Igual, siempre acababa concluyendo, pronto va a morir. En la primera prueba. No va a poder con ella.

Y en vez de sentirse feliz por la desaparición del sujeto odiado, le entraban deseos de golpear y maldecir al primero que viera al día siguiente. La actitud de Francis le parecía estúpida, era negarse a lo inevitable, como si entre mucho decir "no" fuera a arreglar en algo su situación.

Al día siguiente no maldijo a nadie, pero estuvo tan de mal humor que ni siquiera Gilbert intentó entablar una conversación con él. Su molestia empeoraba cada vez que oía algún comentario desdeñoso sobre el Campeón de Hogwarts, que estando en Slytherin eran muchos.

Pero el desprecio no solo se limitaba a su casa, sino al resto, incluida la propia Ravenclaw. Nadie le daba un poco de fe, y estaba seguro que era cuestión de tiempo para que la noticia ya se supiera en todo Reino Unido. El Cáliz había escogido a la peor persona posible pero ¿por qué? ¿A qué se debía esa decisión? ¿Había sido un error o acaso había una razón profunda de la que nada podían imaginarse ahora? Arthur no tenía idea de a qué podía deberse.

Las semanas siguieron transcurriendo. Se supo que la directora misma visitó la Sala Común de Ravenclaw para tener una charla con el Campeón. Francis no tardó en aparecer en público, tan impecable como siempre, pero evitaba hablar con los demás. También ignoraba bastante bien los comentarios maliciosos que le soltaban en los pasillos, los encantamientos que le lanzaban solo para notar su incapacidad como Campeón. Pero él aguantaba en silencio, como una muralla obstinada a resistir todo tipo de ataques.

A Gilbert le sorprendía que Arthur no tomara parte de las represalias hacia el Campeón. Arthur, ante esto, le respondía apático.

—¿Qué sentido tiene, si ya toda la escuela lo hace por mí?

Los profesores no podían hacer nada para evitar el comportamiento de sus estudiantes, aunque intentaran impedirlo, al tiempo que se esmeraban en que Francis comprendiera el papel que le tocaba asumir, sin éxito.

Cuando, un día, uno de los golpeadores del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor acorraló a Francis en un pasillo donde transitaba poca gente, y amenazó con golpearlo con la fuerza física (¡un mago golpeando como un vulgar muggle!), los estudiantes, en vez de detenerlo, alentaron la pelea inminente. Solo una maldición anónima la impidió, que asestó por la espalda al golpeador y lo dejó inconsciente.

Nadie supo quién había sido el salvador de Francis, excepto Gilbert, quien había estado acompañando a Arthur observando la escena sin participar en ella.

Nada quedaba del encanto de Francis con las personas; él, que usualmente se llevaba bien con todos y evitaba mezclarse en reyertas, ahora tenía su rostro atractivo y su labia hechizadora como elementos que lo volvían más odioso ante los estudiantes que esperaban verlo como un Campeón digno y no como el sucio cobarde que estaba demostrando ser. Se corrió el rumor de que en realidad él sí había postulado su nombre en el Cáliz, incluso había quienes aseguraban haberlo visto, y que al resultar elegido ya tenía preparada toda esta tontería para arruinarles la competición.

Arthur observó que Francis, a pesar de volver a asistir a clases, enseguida se trasladaba a su Sala Común, tal vez temiendo lo que aquella gente que estaba decepcionando podía planear con él. Incluso, los libros se lo buscaban Heracles y Monique, porque a pesar de las represalias, del odio que transmitían cada uno de los estudiantes, Francis había querido seguir con las lecturas que desde su primer año de Hogwarts había hecho, como si en realidad representar a Hogwarts en el Torneo fuera secundario y lo importante, ahora, fuera devorarse la Biblioteca entera.

En noviembre se celebró el primer partido de Quidditch, Slytherin-Hufflepuff, donde Arthur se permitió descargar toda la adrenalina acumulada hasta entonces. Venció, sí, después de tener un duro enfrentamiento. En las celebraciones en la Sala Común, Arthur solo pensó que la primera prueba del Torneo se estaba aproximando todavía más y que, al menos que ocurriera un milagro, su Campeón iba a morir.

La fecha estaba pautada para el veintiocho de noviembre, de modo que quedaban unas dos semanas. Además, ya se notaban los preparativos para el evento. La prensa se había acercado y tomaba fotos indiscriminadamente, al tiempo que pedía entrevistas, no solo a los campeones, sino también a los estudiantes.

Una reportera de El Profeta, consiguió retener a Francis antes de salir de una clase y casi le exigió una entrevista. Este aceptó con un tono amable, pero evidentemente desinteresado. Arthur se quedó rezagado, junto con otros de sus compañeros, porque le interesaba saber qué podría decir. Para su horror, comenzó desprestigiando la fama del Torneo y criticando su excesiva brutalidad, volvió a su discurso donde concluía que la sociedad mágica todavía era bárbara, y que aquel Torneo solo era un ejemplo del atraso en que estaban sumidos. Otro atraso era pensar que el poder de un mago valía más que sus cualidades humanas, afirmó que la magia estaba sobrevalorada, y que tampoco se podía esperar que una sociedad avanzara cuando sus instituciones y, en sí, la sociedad entera tenía un fuerte soporte medieval. Dando ejemplos, hechos, datos y anécdotas consiguió exponer sus argumentos. Después, culminó con "es tremendamente estúpido poner todo tu entusiasmo en un Torneo cuyo origen reside con las justas de caballería muggles o los duelos a muerte que algunos ociosos todavía recurren para resolver sus diferencias…"

Cuando la entrevista acabó, la reportera casi saltaba de alegría ante sus declaraciones subversivas. Sus compañeros, por el contrario, lo odiaban más que nunca, y Arthur consideró muy prudente que Heracles escoltara a Francis hacia la Sala Común; a pesar de ello, recibió un hechizo de zancadilla más otro hechizo que le golpeó en el hombro.

A Arthur le daba coraje la actitud de Francis, pero mucho más le enfadaba la actitud de todos sus compañeros; nada justificaba su postura, menos cuando intentaban herirle. Por otro lado, Arthur había seguido asistiendo a las prácticas con los de Durmstrang, había compartido con su Campeón. Lukas Bondevik no solo era un mago tremendamente capaz, sino que lo reconocía como un experto en hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones. Además, estaba en excelente forma física. Arthur creía ver en él al futuro ganador.

Sin embargo, la campeona de Beauxbatons, Charlotte Bonnaccord, no se quedaba atrás. Malfoy y Potter también habían conseguido congeniar con algunos de sus compañeros. Terminaron afirmando que no se podía subestimar, aunque ninguno le dio datos sobre su empleo de la magia, solo que nadie parecía sorprendido que ella precisamente fuera elegida.

Tan solo el Campeón de Hogwarts era ineficiente para el papel que le había tocado cumplir.


	5. La última oportunidad

**Capítulo 5**

**La última oportunidad**

Arthur tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir en la primera prueba. Una vez, había leído que los campeones se habían enfrentado a basiliscos. Uno acabó muriendo, pero no por ello se suspendió el Torneo.

Acercándose la fecha, ya la pesadumbre se iba apoderando de todo el colegio. El destino de su Campeón ya se hacía inminente.

Arthur todavía seguía pasando bastante tiempo en los jardines, junto a Kiku, Gilbert y Emma. Solían tener mil y un tema de conversación, pero con la fecha de la prueba más próxima solo hablaban del Torneo, en qué podía consistir la primera prueba y qué tal sería el desempeño de los competidores. Justo cuando iban a nombrar a Francis, Kiku dijo:

—Ahí viene.

Los otros tres voltearon hacia la alta figura, que estaba atrayendo las miradas de muchos a su alrededor. Arthur casi podía oír formular el primer hechizo en su contra. Para su sorpresa, Francis se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Hola —dijo, incómodo—. Kirkland, ¿tienes un momento? Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué cosa?

—Ven.

Arthur acabó levantándose y siguiéndole a donde sea que Francis se estuviera dirigiendo. Descubrió pronto que se acercaba a los límites del Bosque Prohibido y que, además, pronunciaba un hechizo de silenciador al ambiente. Así que buscaba privacidad. Una vez solos, aunque con varias miradas fijas en ellos desde cierta distancia, Francis comenzó a hablar:

—No sé qué hacer —admitió—. Me he rendido con los libros de derecho mágico. Me quedan quince días. No voy a librarme de esta barbarie.

—Ya, sí, lo que se te ha dicho desde el principio —dijo Arthur—. ¿Vienes a darme la razón?

—Bueno, sí. Pero también a aceptar tu ayuda.

¿Su ayuda? ¿Cuándo se había ofrecido él a ayudarle?

—Fui muy orgulloso aquella noche. No debí tratarte como te traté, pero me sentía impotente y furioso. Lo siento mucho.

—Yo no lo siento. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte?

—¿Cómo? Ah, bueno, el hecho de que has sido el único que se ha mantenido al margen de todo este comportamiento desdeñable de Hogwarts. Incluso me ayudaste aquella vez, con el Gryffindor que quería golpearme.

Para su desgracia, Arthur se encontró sonrojándose, avergonzado por haber sido descubierto.

—No lo hice por ti —masculló—, ese chico debía pagarme una.

Francis arqueó una ceja, pero negó con la cabeza y decidió continuar:

—El punto es que no sé a quién más acudir. Ni Heracles ni Monique tienen idea, o más bien, ya me han ayudado en lo que pueden. Pero Heracles es más un mago teórico que práctico y Monique es mejor empresaria que bruja.

—¿Esperas que te ofrezca enseñarte algunos hechizos, Bonnefoy?

—Sí.

A Arthur se le ocurrió que a estas alturas ya debía estar desesperado como para pensar que él era una buena opción. En realidad, sí lo era, porque era uno de los más poderosos de su año, pero ¿qué le hacía pensar que accedería a su súplica? Arthur lo miró desdeñoso, pero Francis soportó la mirada y se mantuvo muy serio, a la espera de una respuesta.

—Bien, algo se podrá hacer contigo —aceptó Arthur, encogiéndose de hombros, pensando que en el fondo cometía un gran error.

Acto seguido, quedaron en verse esa misma noche en la sala común de Ravenclaw.

* * *

En ocasiones, Arthur pensaba que la ubicación de su Sala Común no era tan mala. Al menos solo se tenía que guardar una contraseña, no tener que responder un acertijo estúpido. Por suerte, ya Heracles estaba en aviso y fue a recibirle, respondió al enigma con suma rapidez y le llevó hacia la habitación de Francis. La Sala Común estaba casi desierta.

Francis lo recibió, señalándole la alfombra para que se sentara, que estaba llena de cómodos cojines. Francis se sentó frente a él.

—¿Tienes idea de qué va a tratar la primera prueba? —preguntó Arthur, considerando una pérdida de tiempo no ir a la cuestión que lo traía allí.

—Bueno, sí. Hace una semana me llegó una nota oficial, donde ponía "manzanas doradas" —le explicó Francis—. Lo discutí con mis amigos y creemos que quieren emular el mito del jardín de las manzanas doradas, de la mitología griega. Pertenece a la serie de Heracles.

—¿Heracles tiene su propia serie?

Francis se rió, con esa risa que siempre le había puesto de los nervios.

—¡No! Solo comparte el mismo nombre que el héroe griego. Mira, Heracles tenía que apoderarse de una de las manzanas doradas del jardín de las Hespérides, las hijas de Atlas, quien sostiene al mundo.

Francis le explicó la historia mitológica, Arthur escuchó con interés porque nunca antes había oído nada semejante. Si no fuera porque era una situación grave, le parecería que Francis se lo estaba inventando todo. Él sabía mucho de las historias de los magos, de las hazañas de Merlín, el rey Arturo y los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Su caballero favorito era Percival, quien era mucho más noble y fiel que aquel Lancelot que, además, se había tenido que fijar en una mujer como Ginevra.

—Entonces, estás seguro que te harán buscar una manzana. Parece sencillo —señaló Arthur.

—Sí, eso es lo que no me cuadra —le dijo Francis—, por eso creo que van a interpretar el mito para integrarle elementos tanto nuevos como absurdamente peligrosos. Las tres hermanas pueden ser tanto aurores especializados del Ministerio como monstruos con aspecto femenino. Por ejemplo, una arpía. O una araña, como la famosa  _Ella-Laraña_ , ¿sabes quién es? ¿No? ¡Me lo imaginé! Pero es una araña mitológica que se refiere a mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Ni siquiera existían los magos tal y como los conocemos. Merlín es nuestro contemporáneo en comparación.

—¿Hay pruebas de ese mundo?

—En los cantos, pero a veces…

—En fin —Arthur cortó con rapidez porque no le interesaba—, arpías, arañas… Si son monstruos femeninos, pueden ser sirenas, pero para eso hace falta mar. O  _Banshees_ , pero en realidad ellas no hacen más que avisar la muerte de alguien. Puede ser también vampiros y mujeres lobo. E incluso existe una criatura sangrienta,  _Oiwa_ , que siempre toma aspecto femenino. Un antepasado de Kiku murió enfrentándose a una de esas criaturas —agregó, sin prever que Francis palidecería tanto—. No te pongas a temblar, que todavía no te menciono las  _Estrigas_ , que suelen sacarle las entrañas a sus víctimas.

—… Hay demasiados monstruos femeninos —dijo Francis—, como para repasarlos a todos y estudiar sus puntos débiles.

—Falta menos de dos semanas —le señaló Arthur aunque creía que no hacía falta—, así que no, no te va a dar tiempo. Igual me parece una tontería, ¿cómo te va con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

—Bueno, he pasado todos los exámenes.

—¿Y nada más?

—Nunca pensé que me iba a ver envuelto en un evento bárbaro para luchar por mi vida.

—Y el honor de Hogwarts.

—¿Eso existe?

—Sí, y ahora mismo lo dejas por el suelo. Mira, repasemos los hechizos básicos de defensa, los que dan en primer año. Luego iremos subiendo de nivel. ¿Qué días estás libre?

—Todos a partir de hoy.

—¿Y las clases?

—Prefiero conservar mi vida a tener una asistencia perfecta. ¡Faltan menos de dos semanas! Tú mismo lo has dicho. Si no hago algo pronto, voy a morir. Y eso sería terrible para todos.

—Para ti, principalmente.

—Para la humanidad.

Arthur iba a decirle que estaba en desacuerdo, pero creía que no debía desalentarlo más. En su lugar, dijo que se encontrarían en el tiempo libre de Arthur, el punto era encontrar un sitio lo suficientemente deshabitado como para ello. Después de un rápido repaso por las habitaciones de Hogwarts, decidieron encontrarse en la Torre de Astronomía, vacía a lo largo del día y parte de la noche, pues los alumnos solo tenían clases en la medianoche.

Más tarde, ya en su Sala Común, Arthur se concentró en repasar los hechizos que ya sabía. Los básicos en general eran sencillos y dudaba que fueran a tardarse en ellos, así que se enfocó en hacer una lista de hechizos que podrían ser útiles, incluyó algunos de los aprendidos con los de Durmstrang, y otros que no se daban en clases pero que él y su grupo de Slytherin se habían asegurado de aprender. Se preguntó si Francis estaría en la capacidad de producir un  _Expecto Patronum_ , era el hechizo tanto defensivo como ofensivo de más seguro efecto.

En su primera hora libre, Arthur se despidió de sus amigos de Slytherin, quienes ya sabían del extraño acuerdo entre el Campeón y él, y se dirigió a prisa hacia la Torre. Allí ya estaba Francis, lo cual era inusual porque se había ganado la fama de ser impuntual con sus citas y reuniones en general. Estaba leyendo un libro, como siempre, como si la clave del éxito fuera a encontrarse allí y no en su propia habilidad mágica. Se negaba a creer que la habilidad mágica de un mago fuera leer.

—¡Por fin has llegado! —exclamó Francis, cerrando su libro después de colocar un marca páginas.

—¿Has estado toda la mañana aquí?

—Y aquí me quedaré. Es un buen lugar para leer.

Arthur se encogió de hombros, decidiendo pasar a lo primordial. Le enseñó a Francis varios hechizos defensivos simples, si bien no tuvo problemas en hacerlos, cuando se ponían a practicar simulando un duelo real, Arthur acababa siendo más rápido y más poderoso que él. No había modo de que Francis se le adelantara en un hechizo, o que pudiera esquivarlo, o que sus hechizos fueran igual de potentes.

—Tienes un asunto muy negro con tus reflejos —le comentó Arthur, mientras esperaba que Francis se levantara del piso por cuarta vez.

—Es inútil decirte que seas más amable, ¿no?

—Vamos otra vez. Seré un poco más lento.

Sin embargo, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. Francis era tan lento y tan torpe, que cualquier troll con una gran contusión cerebral tendría la ventaja en un enfrentamiento a muerte. Arthur llegó a la conclusión de que Francis solo podría ganarle a alguien si este alguien ya estaba previamente moribundo.

* * *

Los primeros días Arthur intentó no desanimarse, porque eso sería derrumbar el poco ánimo que Francis había conseguido para continuar. Comentó el problema con Gilbert, Kiku, Scorpius y Albus, y estos le recomendaron más hechizos, más maldiciones, pero ninguna solución para unos reflejos retardados.

Sin embargo, le parecía captar que Francis se esforzaba en mejorar, o eso quería pensar con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando no lo encontraba leyendo —porque al final estaba empeñado en estudiar cada monstruo femenino conocido—, lo veía practicando los hechizos que había intentado enseñarle el día anterior.

Los tres Campeones estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para estar listos para la primera prueba. Sabía que el de Durmstrang, Lukas Bondevik, era un mago de gran nivel, poderoso y peligroso, que sabría enfrentarse a cualquier bestia que se le pusiera en frente. Lo mismo podía decir del Campeón de Beauxbatons, Charlotte Bonnaccord. El único que descorazonaba a su escuela era Francis, quien seguía sin dar un aspecto digno y seguro de sí mismo.

En las apuestas furtivas, buena parte de Hogwarts votaba por los campeones de las otras dos escuelas. Nadie tenía esperanza en Francis. Cuando apostaban por él, era cuando se discutía quién sería el primero en morir o quién iba a quedar en el último puesto. Nott se lo informó a sus compañeros, añadiendo además que había apostado por Bonnefoy porque le parecía una buena broma. Sus compañeros encontraron el chiste, pero Arthur solo recordó los pobres avances que daba Francis cada día.

Iba a morir, pensó.

* * *

En la última semana, Arthur dejó de asistir a clases y se enfocó en ayudar a Francis, de otro modo se sentiría como una clase de asesino. A sus prácticas se les unieron Heracles y Monique, quienes tampoco eran de gran ayuda, en especial porque ninguno era un gran mago en duelo. El punto fuerte de Heracles estaba en el mundo de las ideas (que Arthur seguía sin entender) y el de Monique en el mundo de los negocios. Nada que fuera a ayudar a Francis ahora.

Desesperado, Arthur acabó por pedirle ayuda a sus amigos de Slytherin, por lo que los últimos tres días Gilbert, Scorpius, Albus y Dorothy se encargaron de ayudarle en el entrenamiento de Francis. Al acabar el último, Nott le comentó a los Slytherin:

—Este tipo está muerto.

Todos pensaban lo mismo.

* * *

La primera prueba se haría un día sábado, en la tarde. En la mañana, Arthur se dirigió a la Torre para encontrarse con Francis y dar un último repaso. Para su sorpresa, no había llevado libros esta vez. Solo estaba en la sala dando vueltas y más vueltas en el suelo, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Vamos a practicar, Bonnefoy —le dijo Arthur, porque aquello era lo único que quedaba por hacer.

En su lugar, Francis le dirigió una mirada lastimera, se acercó hacia él y le abrazó antes de que Arthur pudiera echarse a correr para evitarlo. Para su horror, Francis estaba llorando.

—Oye, ya, ya, no solucionas nada…

Arthur comenzó dándole palmaditas en la espalda, luego en el cabeza, luego se le hizo mejor acariciársela, acabó por darle un abrazo, más azorado e incómodo de lo que se había sentido nunca. Él también sentía pena porque no creía que tuviera ninguna oportunidad. ¿Y qué podía decirle cuando estaba seguro que iba a morirse pronto? Se sentía tan mal que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar también.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, hasta que de repente, lo que le pareció una eternidad, Francis lo soltó para limpiarse el rostro empapado y rojizo. Arthur acabó por evitar verlo, de esa forma pensó que le haría sentir menos avergonzado de su conducta. Se sentaron en el suelo, allí Francis reinició su llanto con la misma fuerza que antes. Arthur lo esperó, suponiendo que se controlaría pronto para dar un último repaso. Sin embargo, no ocurrió. ¿Cuánto era capaz de llorar un individuo? Francis parecía querer probar si se podía inundar una habitación a base de lágrimas.

—Lo siento… —masculló, de repente—, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Es cierto, es muy cierto, no valgo como Campeón, voy a morir hoy. ¡No tengo las fuerzas para enfrentarme a un monstruo! Me van a sacar las entrañas, me van a sacar los ojos, me van a devorar, hay tantas maneras de morir… Oh, Dios.

Cuando se desesperaba, Francis tenía la costumbre de llamar a un tal dios.

—Oye… —comenzó Arthur, quien nunca había sido bueno para reconfortar a la gente—. Bien, estamos claros que no eres ningún Merlín, pero te has preparado para esto. A mí no me parece que los Campeones de las otras escuelas sean mejores que tú —mintió, y fue tan evidente que Francis le dirigió una mirada incrédula—. En serio, te he visto cómo te preparas y…

—No tienes que decir nada más —le interrumpió Francis—, es inútil llorar más, ¿no? Como es inútil seguir practicando. Ni siquiera llegamos al  _Patronum_. ¡No sé hacer un  _Patronum_! ¿Y si de ese hechizo depende mi vida?

—Tendrás que bandearte con los demás —repuso Arthur—. Para después de la prueba… te lo enseñaré, ¿bien? Ese y otros hechizos.

—No habrá un después —sentenció Francis.

Cuando se hizo la hora, en la que Francis debería dirigirse al sitio de la prueba, se limpió el rostro por fin e intentó dar una imagen decente sin conseguirlo. A Arthur le dio un miedo inexplicable el verlo dirigirse hacia la salida de la torre, cabizbajo y resignado ante su destino. En un impulso inexplicable, se apresuró hasta llegar a su lado y le tomó de la mano. De repente él también tenía ganas de llorar. Deseó intercambiar su papel con el de Francis, el que hubiera una manera de ser él quien se presentara a la prueba, pero era imposible. Ni siquiera tenían una Poción Multijugos.

No se dio cuenta que estaba caminando a su lado en pleno pasillo atestado de estudiantes. Le soltó la mano, pero siguió caminando junto a él hasta alcanzar las afueras del castillo. El Campeón debía presentarse dos horas antes, se había habilitado el campo de Quidditch como lugar para la primera prueba.

Arthur pensó en decirle unas palabras de ánimo, solo que no se le ocurrió nada para llenar el vacío de la despedida. Lo vio irse, y cuando se hizo un punto lejano cerca de la entrada del campo de Quidditch, tuvo que largarse a la Sala Común, a la intimidad de su habitación e intentar serenarse. Saber que pronto iba a morir una persona era un conocimiento difícil de manejar.


	6. La triple amenaza

**Capítulo 6**

**La triple amenaza**

En el almuerzo no consiguió comer ni un bocado; los demás estudiantes se atiborraban de comida, ansiosos por el comienzo del gran evento, preparados para el espectáculo y esperando ver cumplidos sus pronósticos.

Arthur se dirigió al campo de Quidditch junto a Gilbert, Kiku y Emma, esta además iba acompañada por su primo Harrie. Se sentaron cerca de sus demás compañeros de Slytherin. Las gradas se iban llenando poco a poco de estudiantes de todos los años, de alumnos de las otras escuelas, de invitados del exterior, como la prensa y gente lo suficientemente importante como para conseguir colarse a un evento como este. Sabía que las familias de los campeones tenían derecho a asistir a cada una de las pruebas.

Francis nunca expresó deseo alguno de invitar a sus padres muggles. Si moría este día, ¿qué le iban a decir? ¿Su hijo murió por incompetente? ¿Porque así son las cosas? ¿Porque fue víctima de una mala broma y una muy mala decisión de un mecanismo ancestral? ¿Irían a decirle la noticia personalmente o lo arreglarían con una carta?

Mientras esperaba, Arthur movía las piernas frenéticamente, en un gesto tanto distraído como descontrolado. Solo cuando Gilbert le colocó una mano en el hombro y le susurró que se relajara, Arthur se dio cuenta de cuánta tensión tenía acumulada y no hallaba cómo soltar.

El campo de Quidditch no parecía muy diferente a lo que era. A su séptimo año, Arthur podía decir que lo conocía al pie de la letra gracias a que era cazador del equipo de Slytherin. Conocía el césped, verde y bien podado, gracias a que una vez una bludger lo golpeó hasta hacerle rodar por el suelo.

No había rastro de los tres aros a ambos lados del campo, supuso que los habrían quitado porque estorbaban para la prueba.

De repente, se hizo silencio. La directora McGonagall se dirigió a todos y les dio la bienvenida a la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Después de las palabras formales de rigor, mandó a revelar el escenario de la primera prueba. Los campeones estaban esperando en los vestuarios de Gryffindor, y pasarían de uno en uno para enfrentarse al desafío en orden aleatorio.

El campo de Quidditch despareció para dar paso a un bosque de vegetación abundante, que iba a impedir que los magos se movieran con agilidad. En el extremo norte del campo había aparecido un enorme árbol, cuya corteza era como el mármol y sus hojas como la plata misma, en cuyas ramas guindaban manzanas doradas. A Arthur le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

Francis había tenido razón con todas sus suposiciones. Arthur, entonces, supo que allí habría tres bestias femeninas, que podrían ser arpías, o arañas o quién sabe qué enorme y espantosa criatura.

La directora explicó que el objetivo de aquella prueba era conseguir obtener una manzana dorada del gran árbol, y que para ello debían vencer a los guardianes que lo custodiaban. En realidad, la directora McGonagall se equivocó, pues solo había un guardián, que apareció por el otro extremo del campo. Francis también se había equivocado, porque no era un monstruo femenino: Era un cuerpo y tres cabezas. El guardián del árbol era un enorme, negro y poderoso cancerbero.

Francis no se había preparado para luchar contra un can monstruoso y sangriento, Arthur sabía que ninguno de los hechizos que dominaba iba a lograr dañar a aquella criatura infernal. En todo caso, a él le salían mal los hechizos que tal vez le pudieran servir; necesitaba armas más avanzadas, armas que él no había logrado practicar pues ni siquiera manejaba los hechizos menos poderosos. Y si bien sabía que Francis conocía los puntos débiles de un millar de criaturas con formas de mujer, nunca estudió el punto débil de un cancerbero.

Arthur se tapó el rostro con sus manos. Tembló, bajo la seguridad de que era cuestión de tiempo para que Francis sufriera una muerte prematura. Esperaba, al menos, que fuera el último y de ese modo aplazara su destino todo lo posible. No había modo de detenerlo, una vez que el Torneo empezaba, estaba más allá de las voluntades de un solo mago oponerse a él.

El primer campeón en enfrentarse al perro fue Lukas Bondevik; Arthur sabía que no iba a tener grandes problemas, dado el repertorio de hechizos y maldiciones que conocía. Bondevik comenzó atacando, con un hechizo que unió las patas delanteras del perro y le hizo tropezar. Sin embargo, el cancerbero se recuperó con rapidez y le lanzó un mordisco, que Bondevik esquivó para lanzarle otro hechizo.

Cada ataque se volvía más poderoso que el anterior, y también menos inocente. Bondevik buscaba herir a la criatura, aunque el pelaje del monstruo fuera tan fuerte que repelía mucho de los hechizos que, Arthur sabía, hubieran derretido la piel de un mago común.

—Parece que busca exhibir sus habilidades —comentó Scorpius, quien compartía un poco el entusiasmo y la admiración que el campeón de Durmstrangs iba despertando en cada espectador—. Lo conocemos lo suficiente para saber que ya hubiera podido eliminar al cancerbero de haber querido.

—¿En serio? —exclamó Emma, sorprendida—, pero si la bestia repele mucho de los hechizos…

—Hace falta ser un mago muy competente para enfrentarse a un cancerbero y todavía seguir vivo —señaló Nott.

Arthur deseó gritarles que se callaran, porque cada comentario le recordaba las deficiencias de Francis, el destino de Francis, el horror de Francis. ¿Cómo haría para hacer frente a una bestia colosal, cuando los hechizos poderosos de Lukas apenas y le hacían daño? A unas gradas más abajo, descubrió que Monique estaba llorando, mientras Heracles la abrazaba con una pena parecida. Tal vez ellos eran los únicos que podían comprender lo que Arthur sentía en aquel momento.

Fue entonces cuando Bondevik pareció formular otro hechizo de mayor magnitud que los anteriores, que provocó que el cancerbero se quedara paralizado, como si ya no pudiera volver moverse por un largo tiempo, ¿acaso había usado un sencillo hechizo de parálisis de cuerpo entero? Aunque necesitara una enorme fuerza para conseguir paralizar un cuerpo como el del perro, no parecía un hechizo que Bondevik usara en una prueba tan importante.

Arthur observó al cancerbero con mayor atención, al tiempo que Bondevik iba corriendo, abriéndose camino hacia el gran árbol.

El cancerbero en realidad no estaba paralizado, sino que se movía con suma lentitud, como si le fuera imposible desenvolverse a una velocidad normal. ¿Aquel era el verdadero hechizo que había usado Lukas?

Entonces, el campeón de Durmstrangs trepó por el árbol y consiguió una de las manzanas doradas. Todos los presentes le vitorearon como si fuera un héroe que hubiera vencido a un Señor Oscuro. Arthur no participó en la celebración, esperando que el próximo campeón no fuera Francis. Cuando Bondevik se hubo ido, para reponer fuerzas y reunirse con su director y su familia, el sitio de la contienda volvió a lucir como un común campo de Quidditch.

Pasó alrededor de quince minutos hasta que por fin apareció de nuevo tanto el árbol como el enorme perro, que ya estaba recuperado del hechizo de Bondevik y parecía más molesto todavía.

El siguiente campeón fue el de Beauxbatons, quien apenas vio a la enorme bestia, formuló un hechizo apuntándose con la varita, cayó al suelo por el impacto y Arthur creyó que se habría suicidado de la impresión, pero aquello era ridículo.

A los segundos, Charlotte Bonnaccord estaba levantada nuevamente y parecía muy tranquila, a pesar de que la bestia se aproximaba a ella dispuesta a darle un gran bocado. Solo que no sucedió nada en lo absoluto, el cancerbero intentaba morderle, pero sus dientes traspasaban a la bruja sin causarle daño, como si acaso Bonnaccord se hubiera convertido en una especie de fantasma.

—Hace falta ser un gran mago para conseguir ese tipo de hechizo —comentó Scorpius—, porque prácticamente el cuerpo del mago ha dejado de estar allí y solo se ve, lo que se podría llamar, su sombra.

Bonnaccord se dirigió sin dificultad alguna hasta el árbol, apuntó a una de las ramas, la hizo caer y cogió una de las manzanas que habían colgado en ella y que ahora estaban desparramadas sobre el suelo. Lo había conseguido.

Bonnaccord salió del campo después de hacer una bonita reverencia, todavía atravesando paredes. El cancerbero había quedado más furioso, después de dos presas que se le habían escapado. Sus tres cabezas rugían a la vez, abrían la boca y mostraban los afilados dientes, mordían, buscaban atacar al público. Estaba imbatible.

Solo quedaba un campeón, que al entrar a la contienda fue recibido con menos entusiasmo que los dos anteriores. Francis temblaba de miedo, desde la posición en la que estaba Arthur, podía verlo claramente.

El enorme perro no vaciló en correr hacia donde se encontraba, Francis alzó la varita, gritó un hechizo y luego se apresuró a esconderse, intentando fundirse con el mismo suelo, sin demasiado éxito dado su exceso de corporalidad. Arthur movía sus piernas frenéticamente, preguntándose hasta cuándo se alargaría la tragedia.

—¿Su plan consiste en huir? —cuestionó Scorpius—, si al menos hiciera algo más…

Solo que no podía hacer nada más. Francis se había preparado para enfrentarse con monstruos femeninos, nunca se imaginó que la amenaza triple iba a consistir en un perro de tres cabezas. Nunca fue una posibilidad.

Arthur cerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir viendo cómo Francis se escabullía por los matorrales, escapando a duras penas del cancerbero. Estaba muy lejos del árbol de las manzanas doradas.

Los espectadores ya habían comenzado a abuchearlo, gritando cosas desagradables sobre sus habilidades mágicas y su persona misma. Sintió deseos de golpear a cada persona que gritaba en su contra, ¿cómo no podían entender el sufrimiento, el horror de enfrentarse a una bestia despiadada?

—¡Mira! —exclamó Gilbert, tomándole del hombro.

Arthur abrió los ojos sin querer hacerlo, en realidad, pensando que vería cómo el hocico de la bestia se abría y se cerraba sobre el cuerpo de Francis. En lugar de esta imagen, lo que observó fue un violín aterrizando en las manos de Francis, quien siguió huyendo de la bestia.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con un instrumento musical?

Francis se puso a tocar el violín. Las primeras notas fueron apresuradas, desafinadas, pues sus brazos seguían temblándole de miedo. El cancerbero dejó de moverse, atento a lo que estaba escuchando; seguía gruñendo, pero ya no avanzaba, solo oía. Cuando tuvo a la bestia inmóvil, Francis pareció armarse de valor, el sonido que sacaba del violín fue transformándose hasta convertirse en una melodía hermosa.

Al tiempo que tocaba, iba caminando con sumo cuidado por el campo. El cancerbero seguía sin moverse, sin correr hacia él para continuar con su intento de darse un bocado. Sin previo aviso, se desplomó, dormido.

Francis no dejó de tocar el instrumento hasta que estuvo cerca del árbol de las manzanas doradas. Con rapidez, corrió hacia una de las que habían quedado tiradas en el suelo, la tomó entre sus manos y la alzó. La arena volvió a desaparecer, quedó el campo de Quidditch como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Seguramente, de esa forma, los magos que cuidaban del cancerbero podrían despertarle o meterlo en su jaula.

Tras la victoria de Francis se había hecho un silencio unánime en el estadio. Nadie se creía lo que había hecho, incluso sus dos mejores amigos parecían consternados por su victoria. Heracles y Monique se levantaron y fueron corriendo hacia los vestuarios. Arthur estuvo tentado a hacer lo mismo, pero ¿con qué motivo? ¿Cómo se lo iban a tomar los demás? Él detestaba a Francis, era el consenso general, aunque ahora entre su círculo más íntimo estuviera cuestionado gracias a la reciente ayuda que le había brindado al campeón.

Cuando se dirigía a la Sala Común, esperando enterarse sobre cómo celebraría el castillo la no-muerte de su campeón pusilánime, le gustó el alivio que sintió en su pecho.

* * *

Pese a que la mayoría de los estudiantes estuvieron en su contra hasta hace aproximadamente media hora, se estaba corriendo la voz de que habría una fiesta de celebración en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, y que solo podían asistir alumnos de otras casas que estuvieran en sexto y séptimo año. Nott, Parkinson y Gilbert se entusiasmaron ante la idea. Además, Nott se había hecho millonaria gracias a que había sido la única en apostar que el Campeón de Hogwarts iba a sobrevivir en la primera prueba.

—Tienes que venir —le dijo Gilbert a Arthur, y este no encontró motivos para negarse.

Deseaba ver a Francis, nada inusual dado la hazaña que había conseguir hacer: mantenerse vivo. Claro, y el hecho de dominar a una bestia sanguinaria usando un instrumento musical. Si bien había sido menos impresionante que los otros dos campeones, a Arthur le sorprendía la sencillez con que había conseguido lo imposible.

En cuanto a las puntuaciones, había quedado de último, porque a los jueces les pareció que Bonnaccord de Beauxbatons había hecho un mejor uso de la magia, y que los hechizos de Bondevik de Durmstrangs habían sido soberbios. El Torneo premiaba la habilidad mágica por encima de todas las cosas, y por supuesto, muy por encima de un buen empleo del violín.

La sala común de Ravenclaw estaba abarrotada de gente, tanto de estudiantes de Ravenclaw como de otras casas, quienes celebraban como si nunca hubieran dudado de las capacidades todavía en cuestionamiento de su actual campeón.

Los Ravenclaw celebraban como si Francis hubiera vencido al cancerbero a punta de puñetazo limpio, y los únicos que a veces soltaban una ligera recriminación eran los Gryffindor, que habían esperado más violencia en su actuación. Nadie les hacía caso, tan llenos de alegría, satisfacción y de cerveza de mantequilla que los Hufflepuff habían conseguido en las cocinas.

Francis se encontraba rodeado de personas que repetían adulaciones una y otra vez, como esperando que el campeón se enfocara más en ellas, y tal vez les invitara a salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Él no necesitaba ser un campeón para atraer la atención de la gente, porque en opinión general, resultaba muy atractivo para casi todo el mundo. Arthur no se decidía a acercarse, por temer a cómo se iba a interpretar su renovado y perturbador interés por un chico guapo que le caía tremendamente mal. A Nott le encantaba malinterpretar las situaciones, y Elizabeth no podía ver a dos hombres juntos sin que comenzara a esparcir rumores infundados.

Como el tiempo pasaba, se aburría en su indecisión y creía que el panorama no iba a mejorar, acabó por ser el primero en largarse de la celebración de la Sala Común, rumbo a sus húmedas habitaciones de Slytherin.


	7. Tras el resultado

**Capítulo 7**

**Tras el resultado**

Cuando iba a bajar por una escalera, una voz conocida le llamó por su nombre y Arthur, al girarse, se preparó para conseguirse con Francis, quien venía corriendo desde la otra punta del pasillo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Arthur.

—¡Qué obviedad! —exclamó Francis, como recriminándole la pregunta—. Mira que dejarme con toda esa gente… no dejé de verte en todo este tiempo, esperando que llegaras a mi lado y me sacaras de allí. Era muy fácil, lo imaginé como "Bonnefoy, ven". Eran dos palabras. Muy sencillo todo.

—¿Para qué querías eso? Creí que te meabas por ser el centro de atención.

—Más o menos, pero no así. Este Torneo me parece estúpido y todavía recuerdo lo imbécil que les parecía hasta esta tarde —le explicó—. Además, de querer una fiesta la querría solo con tres personas. Heracles, Monique y tú.

Arthur se encontró sonrojándose, a pesar de que en teoría no había motivo.

—Yo no hubiera aceptado —masculló.

—Me lo imagino —dijo Francis, con un deje burlón—. Pero ahora no te queda más remedio que estar conmigo. Es temprano todavía. ¿Vamos a los jardines? Necesito hablar contigo en privado y creo que aquí, en cualquier momento, nos va a salir alguien.

—¿Y tus dos amigos? —preguntó Arthur, suspicaz. ¿Por qué quería un lugar privado para ambos?

—Ya están allá. A Heracles no le gustan las fiestas y a Monique le interesa más lo que vamos a discutir —le explicó—, y supongo que a ti también.

—¿La segunda prueba? —probó Arthur después de una breve reflexión.

—Sí. Le he dejado a Heracles la manzana dorada. Me parece muy irónico.

Arthur no quiso saber por qué lo consideraba de ese modo, porque creía saber la respuesta, en su lugar lo siguió hacia una de las salidas del castillo. Tenían que ir con cuidado por si acaso los atrapaba el conserje. En el trayecto, sin embargo, no se encontraron con nadie más, excepto con varios fantasmas que felicitaron a Francis como si fuera un héroe nacional. Cuando se despidieron de ellos, Francis tenía una sonrisa enorme.

—No te lo creas mucho —le dijo Arthur—, porque al fin y al cabo no hiciste gran cosa. Vas de último.

—Estoy vivo —dijo Francis— y eso es más que suficiente.

Heracles y Monique los estaban esperando cerca del lago, sentados. Volvían a tener algunos libros a su alrededor, que a ver cómo los iban a leer estando en casi una completa oscuridad. Cuando se acercaron, Arthur pudo sentir un hechizo actuando sobre ellos, lo más seguro es que fuera un hechizo de silencio. Ellos mantenían un  _lumus_  con sus varitas. Había otro, además, que regulaba la temperatura a su alrededor. Estaban tan bien hechos que de seguro eran obra de la bruja.

Monique le dio a Francis un largo abrazo, que incomodó a Arthur. Por un momento pensó si estarían saliendo, pero ¿y qué le importaba si así era? Intentó enfocarse en lo que habían venido a hacer.

Se le ocurrió que esta reunión lo dejaba como uno de los amigos íntimos de Francis, solo que ni eran íntimos ni muy amigos, por no decir que no eran nada. Pero ya su presencia en aquel lugar era como una aceptación de lo que fuera que hubiera entre ellos. Ayudar al campeón de Hogwarts, quién lo iba a decir. Seguro sus hermanos jamás se lo habrían esperado de él. Del mismo modo que tampoco habían pensado que Arthur resultara elegido campeón, esa tarea era más propia de alguien heroico como James, su hermano mayor, quien adoraba ir domando dragones por el mundo como si se trataran de dulces cachorritos.

—La manzana —dijo Heracles, mostrándola.

La manzana de oro parecía brillar en la oscuridad. Se veía sumamente atractiva, casi como una joya de valor incalculable. Pasó de mano en mano hasta acabar en Francis.

—Afrodito —dijo Heracles y Arthur no lo entendió. Se sintió como un tonto cuando Francis se echó a reír y luego, como notando la incomprensión de Arthur, tuvo que explicar el chiste:

—Es por la manzana de oro y mi apariencia, como la diosa Afrodita. Pero claro, yo soy chico, sería Afrodito, contraparte masculina pero menos conocido. Su culto se originó en Chipre y se extendió por Asia.

Ni a Arthur ni a Monique le pareció gracioso, menos con la explicación.

—Afrodita ya tiene otras contrapartes, que suplieron la función de Afrodito —siguió Heracles—, como Eros y Hermes.

—Y Hermafrodita —agregó Francis—, ¡pero no venimos a hablar de Afrodita! Aunque… yo ahora mismo me siento como París teniendo que rendirle cuenta a las tres diosas, ¿no recuerdan el mito? Aunque claro, yo no pediría a Helena, precisamente.

—Por Merlín, ya, deja eso y ponte a hablar de lo que nos interesa —le cortó Monique—. ¿La manzana de oro es importante?

—Creo que sí —dijo Francis—. Ya comprobamos que la teoría del mito de Heracles es cierta, lo que no se nos ocurrió fue la posibilidad de que se mezclaran las tareas. Entonces, las tres hermanas se convirtieron en el cancerbero de tres cabezas, y con ello también han agarrado el mito de Heracles en el Hades. Es un alivio, porque temía verme en un paraje infernal… Pero ahora nos quedan diez tareas. Si siguen como van, en dos o tal vez tres tareas de Heracles se encuentra la segunda prueba.

Arthur había entendido menos de la mitad de lo que había dicho, solo Heracles parecía seguir a Francis, hasta asentía y daba sugerencias que debieron tener sentido, porque Francis le dio la razón. Al menos Monique parecía igual de perdida que él.

—Lo que propongo es estudiar con detenimiento las tareas restantes y trazar posibilidades, ¿les parece? —preguntó Francis.

—Puedo hacer eso —dijo Heracles.

—¿Solo eso? —terció Arthur—. Mira, aparte de tus teorías extrañas, también tendrías que pensar en tu inutilidad.

—Ah, sí… ¿Te refieres a practicar hechizos, no? Tú fija los días.

Arthur se lo pensó un momento, hasta concluir:

—Lunes y jueves por la noche. La segunda prueba es en febrero, tenemos tiempo para convertirte en un mago medianamente decente.

—Eso me suena bien —asintió Francis—, y me da la tarde para seguir estudiando. Es perfecto.

* * *

Francis se convirtió en la sensación de Hogwarts, salieron admiradores suyos desde las paredes, todos juraban que habían estado allí siempre, poniendo toda su fe en él. Muchos de los estudiantes querían intentar enamorarlo, siento atentos y dándole regalos, incluso una vez recibió una escoba último modelo, que tuvo que rechazar porque él nunca había aprendido a volar decentemente, por no decir que le temía a las alturas.

En los pasillos, en las aulas, en su Sala Común y en el Salón Comedor nunca estaba solo, sino rodeado de una cantidad de estudiantes dispuestos a congraciarse con él. Francis aceptaba la atención como el egocéntrico que era, pero a veces Arthur creía captar una chispa de desesperación en su mirada. Ya ni siquiera podía hablar con tranquilidad con sus dos amigos, Heracles y Monique, porque enseguida se le unía un cúmulo de gente de la que no se podían deshacer.

Por supuesto, Francis seguía siendo detestado, sobre todo cuando cuestionaban el modo no-mágico de superar la primera prueba. En El Profeta, salió un reportaje sobre las fuertes declaraciones que había hecho Francis con respecto al Torneo, más otro gran artículo sobre el desempeño de los tres campeones. El menos favorecedor era el de Francis, y pronto la opinión pública estuvo dividida entre quienes lo apoyaban y lo desaprobaban. Los primeros, a su vez, se dividían en tres grupos: el primero, quienes le concedían inteligencia, ingenio y talento por el modo de vencer al Cancerbero; el segundo, quienes compartían la misma opinión sobre el Torneo; el tercero, gente que solamente lo encontraba guapo y le parecía una pena tanto desagravio para un rostro como el suyo. Francis bromeó una vez al respecto, sobre que el tercer grupo de apoyo serían sus más fieles defensores. Arthur no le rió la broma, estresado por conseguir que sus entrenamientos privados siguieran siendo entre ellos dos y no con una docena de personas.

Su inclinación por el campeón de Hogwarts ya le estaba generando más cuestionamientos entre sus amigos, conocidos y estudiantes que solo sabían su apellido. No solo decían que estaba acaparando a Bonnefoy para recibir parte del premio en el remoto caso de que fuera a ganar, otros decían que solo quería la fama como aquel que consiguió que el inepto campeón de Hogwarts saliera ileso de las futuras pruebas, pero había un grupo en especial que lo ponía de los nervios.

Arthur hubiera podido pasar los dos primeros sin problemas, pero el tercero le causaba pesadillas. Era quienes tenían la absurda teoría de que ayudaba a Francis porque estaba enamorado de él. Un montón de mujeres ociosas, apoyadas por la Revista Corazón y hasta gente del Profeta, les habían creado una historia de amor con desafortunados primeros encuentros, luego una pasión que borraba en Arthur todo rastro de raciocinio para dejar solo su dedicación hacia Francis, al punto de recrear encuentros donde se juraban amor eterno y ponían en boca de Arthur que, si Francis fallecía, él moriría con él.

Francis tomaba esas ideas con buen humor, riéndose como si fuera un chiste muy divertido, en especial cuando observaba el rostro indignado de Arthur, que tenía ganas de ir a golpear al primero que se le atravesara por el camino.

—¡Ya, ya, déjalos que hablen! —le decía Francis, o—: Lo que me gusta de estos inventos es cómo te pones al leerlos. Parece como si fueras a echarle un Avada a alguien, ¡pero a la vez te pones tan rojo! ¿Te han dicho lo lindo que te ves con el rostro sonrojado,  _mon petit chaperon rouge_?

Cuando esto ocurría, Arthur a quien amenazaba con su varita era a él, solo que ni siquiera lo asustaba. De alguna manera, Francis se había adaptado muy bien a sus reacciones, y con eso había que darle un mérito, porque Arthur no era una persona de fácil tratamiento. Era complicado, con sus "no" que querían decir "sí", con sus maneras indirectas de decir las cosas, de expresar sus sentimientos. Eran necesarios años de experiencia y Francis lo había conseguido en poco tiempo.

Arthur tenía que explicar, a cada rato, que no estaba enamorado de Francis y que lo ayudaba por hacer un acto de caridad. Nadie le creía, lo cual lo exasperaba todavía más, ni siquiera su familia, a quien le había escrito en cuanto surgieron las primeras ideas alocadas con respecto a su relación.

—Bien puedes dejar de ayudarle —le dijo Gilbert—, si te da tanta paja.

Pero Arthur no podía negarse a continuar con sus entrenamientos. Era consciente que Francis necesitaba un mago experto en cierta clase de hechizos si acaso quería salir con vida del Torneo, no esperaba que en las demás pruebas pudiera salir victorioso con ayuda de un violín. Por lo que se tragaba su enfado en esas sesiones, esforzándose al máximo para darse entender ante el alumno.

Todavía no le enseñaba a conjurar un Patronus, porque había otra serie de hechizos que debía aprender, pero quería que para Navidad comenzaran de una vez. Las clases iban a culminar y Arthur temía que todo el avance de Francis se echara a perder en la pausa navideña. En su última sesión, después de intentar el primer Patronus de Francis con un recuerdo feliz, le dijo que debía practicar cuanto pudiera.

—Hmmm… Estaba esperando no interrumpir las clases, pero es mucho abuso de mi parte, ¿no? —le confió Francis—. Pero es que ni el recuerdo feliz me ha salido bien.

—¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó Arthur.

—Que si… bueno, mi familia suele pasar navidades en París. ¿Has ido a París? —preguntó Francis.

—No pasaré navidades contigo —terció Arthur, odiando sentirse tan avergonzado. Sin embargo, la idea a la vez le atraía, nunca había estado en Francia y, además, seguramente Francis podía ser un guía decente. Tal vez…—. Bájate de esa nube, más sencillo es que la pasaras tú en mi casa —dijo, casi sin pensarlo, como si el objetivo de su día fuera aumentar el rubor en su rostro.

—¿Es una invitación?

—Es un hecho.

Francis le miró fijamente, tratando de entenderlo. A Arthur se le ocurrió que sería más fácil si dijera las cosas sin tantos rodeos, pero había sido una idea improvisada que ahora le resultaba muy atractiva, pero era incapaz de decírsela al primer implicado. Lo había intentado, decir "sí, te estoy invitando, me gustaría que vinieras", pero su cerebro y su boca no se ponían de acuerdo.

Si Francis no fuera un chico despierto, su relación no hubiera llegado a avanzar ni un poco. Comprendió lo que quería decirle Arthur y acabó aceptando, satisfecho, sin reprocharle su falta de claridad, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa tanto en los labios como en los ojos.

De esa forma, el campeón de Hogwarts visitó la casa Kirkland, largo tiempo sangre pura.

* * *

Antes de que Francis se dirigiera a casa de los Kirkland, quiso visitar a sus padres para pasar, al menos, unos días con ellos. Cuando Arthur fue a recogerlo en un café en Londres, lo encontró aguantándose las ganas de llorar por haberse despedido de sus padres hace media hora, como si fuera la peor de las penurias y el enfrentarse a un Cancerbero, una nimiedad.

Arthur se sintió incómodo, porque no tenía idea de qué hacer para reconfortarle. Además, a él le parecía una chiquillada llorar tanto por sus padres cuando ya se era mayor de edad, ¿qué clase de educación estaría recibiendo en Francia? Cuando dejó caer la indirecta, Francis se lo tomó más como una preocupación que como una crítica.

—Yo pasé los primeros días de primer año llorando, ya al final del curso me adapté a la idea de tener que ver a mis padres en vacaciones y en navidad —le explicó—, pero no estaba acostumbrado. Y nunca me voy a acostumbrar. Este sistema de internado es espantoso.

Francis comenzó, entonces, a despotricar sobre la educación inglesa en general, mientras que Arthur lamentaba haber preguntado en un primer lugar. Ese chico veía el lado negativo de todo, nunca podía estar contento con nada de Inglaterra, y a menudo tomaba a su nación de nacimiento como el modelo a seguir. Solo lo calló cuando le preguntó por qué su maleta era tan grande y pesada.

—Es mi equipaje —le dijo.

—¿Los muggles no saben cómo reducir peso?

—Bueno, no de ese modo.

—Igual ya eres mayor de edad, puedes hacer magia. Con un solo hechizo…

—Realmente no me molesta —le interrumpió—, ¿ya estamos cerca del local de los trasladores?

—Más o menos.

Arthur le había ofrecido a Francis varios modos para llegar a su casa. La Red Flu solía ser buena opción, pero el chico se negó con insistencia, argumentando que aquello no era un modo de transporte decente. Luego, se enteró que a Francis le producía nauseas. Arthur acabó por escoger el transporte más rápido, seguro y menos complicado.

—¿Has estado antes en el Londres muggle?

—No le he prestado mucha atención.

—Yo sí, conozco muchos sitios interesantes y donde se puede comer bien, aunque no lo creas. Hace un día precioso.

Arthur lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Va a llover.

—Traje un paraguas.

—Bonnefoy, qué irritante resultas. De verdad. Ya sé por qué no te he hablado en seis años.

Arthur se sintió mal cuando dijo esto, pero era muy tarde para arreglarlo. Francis no dio señales de ofenderse por el comentario, estando acostumbrado a frases peores. En su lugar, se aproximó a una tienda muggle y se quedó mirando la vitrina con interés. A Arthur se le ocurrió que podían perder un poco de su tiempo en aquella menudencia, aunque cuando Francis fue a comentarle algo respecto al precio de un producto, puso los ojos en blanco y bufó como si estuviera fastidiado.

Francis se rindió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Algún día llevaré a un mago sangre pura a recorrer mis calles.

—Llévate a un Weasley, que mucho que defienden a los muggles pero jamás han puesto un pie en sus sitios.

—Y seguro te va a gustar —siguió Francis, ignorando el comentario—. Creo que si ambas sociedades aprendieran una de la otra, sacaríamos muchos beneficios. La sociedad mágica está arraigada en viejas tradiciones y dependen demasiado de la magia, en vez de anteponer el pensamiento y el debate de ideas. ¡No! Solucionan sus problemas con dueles medievales.

—También hay juicios mágicos —dijo Arthur, sin estar interesado. No sabía qué decir.

—Con leyes promulgadas en la Edad Media que han cambiado poco —insistió Francis.

—Son buenas leyes. ¿Qué esperas? Así nos funcionan.

—Así dejan a muchos por fuera —volvió a arremeter Francis—. Las leyes favorecen al mago, pero únicamente a él, dejando de lado a los muggles y a los seres inteligentes.

—Ahora me dirás que los hombre lobo tienen derechos —dijo Arthur, con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Todos los derecho del mundo! —exclamó Francis—. Son personas con una condición, no una maldición, y si fueran tratados como personas, no como monstruos, estoy seguro que buena parte de la población…

—… seguirían lastimando a la gente inocente —cortó Arthur—. Menos mal que no hay ningún periodista aquí, o seguirías hundiendo tu imagen pública. Ahora dirás que los centauros en realidad son la compañía ideal para las chicas jóvenes.

Antes de que la conversación continuara, Arthur le indicó que lo siguiera. La idea de complacerlo y recorrer el Londres muggle se le pasó por la cabeza, pero la iniciativa se apagó al ver el tamaño del equipaje de Francis, suponiendo que sería incómodo andar por ahí con él.

Llegaron al local del Traslador sin decir nada más. Francis se mostró intranquilo y curioso.

—Es mi primera vez —le explicó.

—Seguro hace mucho que no dices eso —dijo Arthur, y quiso asustarlo relatándole historias fatales al respecto de los trasladores—. Así que, ya sabes, no son seguros y cada mago que los usa arriesga su vida.

Dicho esto, disfrutando de la expresión de espanto en Francis, tocó la tetera que les servía como traslador y tuvo mucho cuidado de tomar la mano de Francis y llevarla hacia el objeto al mismo tiempo. Quería tener un viaje accidentado pero estaba seguro que no iba a ocurrir.


	8. Magos, lobos y hadas

**Capítulo 8**

**Magos, lobos y hadas**

Al tomar el traslador y llegar a su destino, Arthur observó cómo el campeón de Hogwarts aterrizaba tirado en el suelo, con las maletas encima pidiendo auxilio. Puso los ojos en blanco, preguntándose cómo podía un mago tener tantos problemas con artefactos mágicos.

—Estoy seguro que eres un muggle encubierto y toda esa magia es solo una fachada. Algún día descubriré cómo lo haces, Bonnefoy —dijo Arthur, pasando de ayudarle con su torpeza.

Francis se levantó, tomó su equipaje y mientras se quejaba de lo mal que lo trataba, fueron caminando hacia la propiedad de los Kirkland. A Arthur le agradó ver la cara de sorpresa de Francis cuando le presentó la enorme mansión, explicándole que había sido el hogar principal de su familia desde hace muchas generaciones atrás. Por supuesto, era inmarcable para los muggles.

Al pasar la entrada, un carruaje tirado por un caballo alado de color blanco los vino a recoger. Francis quedó maravillado por la criatura y quiso acariciarla un buen tiempo antes de que Arthur, harto, le instara a subir de una vez. El buen humor regresó cuando Francis no consiguió despegarse de la ventana, viendo el jardín del que Arthur y sus padres se enorgullecían. Después de todo, un mago sin un jardín enorme y mágico no estaba completo. Arthur le fue hablando de las especies de flores y árboles que había, además de las criaturas que residían. Las más molestas eran las hadas, pero también las más abundantes. Tenían plagas de gnomos, pero con maldiciones solían contrarrestarlos.

—¡Oh, dios mío, tienes…! —Arthur observó la enorme estatua que tenían de un león, un unicornio y un Pegaso, los animales de la familia—. ¡Un columpio atado a un árbol! ¡Siempre quise montarme en uno!

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya nadie juega en él. Yo soy el menor de la familia.

—¡Enredaderas para balancearse!

—Esas enredaderas son gruñonas.

—Como tú —añadió Francis, para volver a exclamar:—¡Oh, dios, pavo reales blancos!

—¿Qué? —Arthur, esta vez sorprendido, miró por la ventanilla—. Eso es nuevo.

Al llegar al final, la puerta se abrió sola y Arthur bajó primero. Un elfo doméstico salió a recibirlos, solo que Francis estaba más interesado en acercarse a las aves. Arthur le tomó del brazo y lo mantuvo en su lugar. No les costó retenerlo, en especial cuando su invitado se fijó en la fachada y volvió a tener una expresión de sorpresa. No cambió de actitud hasta llegar a su habitación, donde Francis comentó que era tan grande como su departamento entero.

—Vives en un cuchitril —observó Arthur.

—Tienes un ventanal y se ve el lago… ¿hay monstruos allí?

—No que yo sepa. Jamás me he acercado para averiguarlo. Wendy dice que hay sirenas, pero no lo creo.

—Tenemos que ir a ver. Arthur, tenemos que pasear.

—Te recuerdo que estás aquí para practicar hechizos.

—Podemos practicar afuera… ¿eso es un campo de Quidditch? No me extraña que seas tan bueno.

Arthur se sonrojó por el cumplido sincero que Francis había dicho sin pensar, por suerte, no se dio cuenta y siguió maravillado por todo a su alrededor. Sintiéndose incómodo por aquella reacción, dijo que lo esperara aquí, que él avisaría a su madre que había llegado, sabiendo que Francis desconocía que lo más probable era que ya los elfos domésticos le hubieran avisado.

Fue a la sala donde solían recibir a las visitas. Ella estaba allí con algunas amigas. Saludó a todas educadamente, besó a su madre y le recordó el invitado que tendrían durante navidad. Luego se marchó, pensando que ya se había tranquilizado lo suficiente para regresar con Francis y actuar de modo normal.

El chico estaba tomándose fotos con su cámara mágica. Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y le preguntó si quería comer de una vez.

—Claro, estoy hambriento. Ah, esta noche puedo hacer yo la cena. ¿Sabes que cocino muy bien? Solo que en Hogwarts nunca he tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

—Puedes hacerlo en la próxima prueba del Torneo. Ya sabemos que tocas el violín, ahora demuestra que eres un chef.

Comieron bajo una plática comenzada por Francis, quien le hacía mil preguntas al respecto de la casa, en especial del jardín. Luego, como vio que la comida no era lo suficientemente buena, expresó sus críticas luego de llamar al elfo doméstico que la había preparado. Arthur se desconectó de la escena después de la tercera observación, y solo volvió en sí cuando Francis despidió al elfo haciéndole prometer que mejoraría para la próxima.

—Vamos a ponernos a practicar hechizos. Ven —y lo llevó a la sala de práctica, que era una sala enorme y vacía dedicada exclusivamente a duelos con varita.

—¿Tan pronto?

—No estás aquí para otro motivo sino ése. Repasemos lo que ya sabes.

Arthur pensó que se trataría de una tontería, pero se tomaron toda la tarde. Al anochecer, le indicó que mañana comenzarían con los nuevos hechizos defensivos de mayor nivel.

—Y te enseñaría de ofensiva, pero con tus reflejos te sale mejor defenderte que atacar.

—Oye, Arthur, también hay que discutir sobre lo que puede tratarse las otras dos pruebas.

—Es mejor que sepas defenderte de cualquier cosa.

Pero Francis no estaba nada convencido. En la noche, Arthur le mostró la habitación donde se quedaría, que contaba con baño y una bonita vista al lago. Se despidió para esperarlo en la cena que tendría con toda la familia.

* * *

Al llegar junto a Francis al comedor, Arthur enseguida notó el estupor de todos sus hermanos, quienes observaron al invitado como si afirmara tratarse de Merlín en persona. Arthur arrugó el ceño, sonrojándose, entendiendo a qué se debía aquel comportamiento: nunca había sostenido grandes amistades, nunca había invitado a nadie a casa, a excepción de Gilbert, y este había demostrado por qué Arthur lo había elegido como amigo. Incluso en los eventos, solía quedarse al margen o irse a reunir con Scorpius Malfoy y su grupo, con el que nunca llegaba a intimar. Tampoco había tenido compañeros de juegos. Francis se veía muy diferente a Arthur y a las pocas amistades que le habían visto.

—Es el campeón de Hogwarts —explicó Arthur.

—Ya lo sabemos –dijo Wendy—. Es Francis Bonnefoy, nacido de muggles. Su fecha de cumpleaños es el catorce de julio, adora las flores y el arte y su lechuza se llama Pierre. Salió en Corazón de Bruja como el campeón rebelde y afortunado. Y es tu no-novio, eso ya lo dejaste claro con los vociferadores.

—Esa estrategia del rebelde llama bastante la atención de los medios —señaló Alice.

—Ah, pero no lo hago queriendo —dijo Francis, sentándose junto a Arthur en la mesa. Miró al resto de los hermanos, curioso, pues a la mitad no los conocía. En especial, se fijó en un pelirrojo alto y apuesto. Supuso que sería el mayor de todos, James—. Es un placer conocerlos.

Solo uno de los gemelos le devolvió el cumplido. El otro bostezó. David se entretenía con una servilleta, aburrido.

Arthur no consiguió relajarse en toda la cena. Por suerte, la novedad de Francis pasó a un segundo plano rápidamente, porque las aventuras de James en sus trabajos suicidas eran, sin duda, más interesantes. David no contó nada del suyo, como si se trataran de secretos inefables.

* * *

El entrenamiento continuó al día siguiente, en la mañana, sin dar ninguna oportunidad de esparcimiento. A Arthur le urgía conseguir un milagro con Francis y sus inhabilidades en la magia práctica, por lo que apenas le permitió un ligero desayuno, antes de irse al jardín y comenzar a repasar los hechizos básicos con brevedad.

Alice y Wendy los observaban al fondo, mientras tomaban bocadillos que había preparado un elfo doméstico. James se les unió a sus hermanas. Arthur se sintió nervioso ante la vigilancia de su hermano mayor. Debía demostrar que era un buen maestro.

Francis pareció más receptivo esa mañana, en especial cuando le recordó las variadas maneras de conseguir una muerte prematura en el torneo. Se había recogido el cabello y estaba listo para avanzar a un nivel más complicado.

—El patronus es el hechizo de defensa por excelencia. Es el mejor, y el más fácil de usar si sabes hacerlo —explicó Arthur, serio y severo, pensando si estaría proyectando una imagen de autoridad. Evitó mirar a James—. Esto se debe a que su manera de convocarse es muy fácil. Solo necesitas un recuerdo feliz. Yo lo hice a los catorce años.

Después de que Albus Potter les demostrara el suyo, un ciervo como el de su padre. Arthur se había sentido en la necesidad de igualarlo, por lo que le pidió a James, en las vacaciones siguientes, que le enseñara a hacerlo. El patronus de su hermano era un unicornio. Se le dio con facilidad, debido a que materializar un pensamiento feliz no era nada complicado.

—Ahora, concéntrate. Al decir el hechizo, pensarás a la vez en un recuerdo feliz —le explicó Arthur.

Estaba seguro que no podía fallar este. Solo necesitaba mucha magia y un recuerdo feliz.

—¡ _Expecto patronum_! —exclamó Francis, alzando la varita.

De la punta del instrumento salió un pequeño y espeso humo blanco, pero nada más. Arthur lo siguió alentando, considerando que era normal no tener éxito al primer intento.

—Enfócate en el recuerdo feliz —insistió Arthur.

Solo que Francis no tuvo éxito, por más intentos que tuvieron. Arthur supo que fracasó como entrenador cuando James se le acercó. Evitó mirarlo, abochornado, pensando que era una decepción ante sus ojos.

—El problema debe estar en que el recuerdo feliz no es lo suficientemente fuerte —dijo, cuando le explicaron la situación—. ¿En qué pensabas?

—En cuando volví a ver a mis padres después de mi primer año en Hogwarts —explicó Francis.

—Piensa en otra cosa —le aconsejó James—, ya que eso no ha servido.

Francis lo pensó un poco más y volvió a recitar el hechizo, con los mismos resultados.

—¿Qué pensaste ahora?

—En un cumpleaños que pasé en un parque de diversiones.

—Pues no debió ser divertido porque no materializas nada —gruñó Arthur.

—¡Lo estoy intentando! —se defendió Francis—. Pero no sé por qué no ocurre nada.

—Un recuerdo feliz —repitió James—. Vamos, insiste.

Lo pausaron al mediodía, cuando los avances de Francis con el hechizo se hicieron tanto evidentes, como desesperanzadores. Arthur ya lo podía ver cavando su propia tumba para ahorrar trabajo más adelante.

Encima, Hogwarts perdería, aunque a estas alturas era lo menos importante.

* * *

Si por él fuera, lo habría dejado encerrado en una de las habitaciones de su mansión, practicando hechizos inofensivos y dejándolo absorto con sus numerosos libros. Sin embargo, su madre insistió en que sería descortés mantener a un lado a su invitado. Como no pudo hacer nada más, le informó después de desayunar que irían a dar un paseo por el pueblo muggle más cercano.

—¿Pero tú lo visitas? —preguntó Francis, incrédulo.

—Paso de largo. Lo interesante es la zona que está después, es un bosque con muchas criaturas mágicas. Siempre lo visitábamos cuando éramos niños —explicó Arthur—. Cuando era un bebé, me llevaron y desperté mi primer brote de magia.

—Suena adorable, ¿qué hiciste?

Arthur se sonrojó antes de volver a abrir la boca. La mirada interesada de Francis, signo de que le arrebataba todo su interés y que de verdad le daba curiosidad saber la historia, lo ponía nervioso. Nunca había despertado tal emoción en alguien, comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

—Invoqué a una pareja de unicornios, madre e hijo. Me cuentan que se acercaron hacia mí. Eso no es normal. Quiero decir, han aprendido a mantenerse alejados de nosotros, y solo se acercan con ciertas condiciones. Una, es un hechizo de enlace. A mí me salió natural.

Francis pareció verdaderamente sorprendido.

—¿Y puedes hacerlo ahora?

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—No conscientemente. Cuando lo intento, no vienen. Hace mucho que no aparecen. Pero… creo que si sigo intentándolo, habrá alguna manera de que ellos vuelvan. A lo mejor, se fueron de aquel lugar. Aunque es difícil porque ¿a dónde irían? Podrán ser criaturas, pero saben sus límites.

—Porque son criaturas, una cosa como "sus límites" lo sabemos nosotros, pero no ellos —terció Francis—. ¿Sabes que dicen que solo los corazones puros pueden acercarse a un unicornio?

—¡ _Noesverdad_! —masculló Arthur, a la defensiva.

Comenzó a caminar a grandes pasos, queriendo alejarse de allí mientras deseaba aliviar el calor en el rostro. Lo último que esperaba era que Francis pensara que tenía un lado débil. Él no tenía un corazón puro, eso era ridículo, propia de magos cursilones, no de nadie que se hiciera respetar dentro de la comunidad mágica.

* * *

James se les acabó uniendo al verlos listos para marcharse. Mientras iban caminando, James le preguntó a Francis lo pormenores del Torneo, y este le contó parte de lo que había vivido hasta ahora. De los entrenamientos con Arthur no hizo mayor comentario, por lo que decepcionó a su hermano, sin embargo, sí alabó el modo en que Francis consiguió vencer al perro de tres cabezas.

—Una vez en Turquía me enfrenté con uno, su piel es muy fuerte y resiste bien la mayoría de los hechizos —explicó James—. En mi caso, canté.

—¿No lo enfureciste más? —se burló Arthur.

—Quedó encantado. Vamos, ¿quién se puede resistir a un Kirkland? —dijo James—. Pero no hablo por ti, enano, todos sabemos que eres adoptado.

—Ni hablar –dijo Francis—. Arthur parece hermano de ustedes. Todos se parecen entre sí.

—Es el peor comentario que me han hecho nunca —dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros.

Arthur se sintió estúpido ante el orgullo que el comentario de Francis había provocado. Intentó fingir que aquello no le importaba.

Se detuvieron en el pueblo porque Francis quería conocerlo. Y cuando un Ravenclaw se empaña en conocer algo, siempre implica que será a fondo y se lo va a tomar en serio, por lo que los tuvo recorriendo cada calle, de arriba abajo, metiéndose en callejones, entrando en tiendas y detallando cada producto.

Parecía que le diera fiebre conocerlo todo. James y Arthur acabaron por sentarse en un banco, mientras Francis se metía a otra tienda. Habían desistido en seguirle el ritmo.

—¿Y qué opinas? —preguntó Arthur—. ¿Verdad que es patético?

—Como guerrero es una mierda, pero yo no lo querría para ponerlo a combatir precisamente —explicó James.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Arthur, casi saltando de su asiento.

—Una tontería. No es asunto tuyo.

—Es asunto mío porque es mi invitado.

—No eres su dueño.

—Es como si yo lo fuera —se apresuró a decir Arthur. James puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tu manía de posesión es enferma, duende.

—¡No es nada de eso! Solo dime, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir… —Arthur se mordió los labios. Estaba a punto de saltar sobre su hermano. James se mantuvo en silencio. Arthur sabía que estaba adorando el suspenso que provocaba.

Para entonces, ya Francis se le estaba acercando, sosteniendo un envase de fresas con crema que le ofreció a ambos. James las probó, pero Arthur se negó, con el humor desmejorado gracias a no saber a qué se estaba refiriendo James y tener que quedarse con sus sospechas.

Al llegar al parque, prácticamente no se separó de Francis y se interpuso entre él y su hermano para no regalarles ningún tiempo a solas. Y por supuesto, ignoró las miradas burlonas que James le daba de vez en cuando.

* * *

James había propuesto revisar el bosque para descubrir cuántas criaturas mágicas seguían allí. Cabía la posibilidad de que su población hubiera crecido, disminuido o desaparecido. Este parecía ser el caso de los unicornios. Sin embargo, la población de hadas había aumentado estos últimos años. Como prueba, un grupo de hadas bastante ruidosas pasó a su lado, revolviéndoles los cabellos.

—Qué molestas —dijo Arthur, a pesar de quedarse embelesado con ellas.

—¿Está comprobado que no tienen inteligencia? —preguntó Francis.

—No, son como niñas de dos años —explicó Arthur—, e incluso menos. Invitarlas a hablar sobre sus derechos es tan estúpido como tu idea de que los hombres lobos son criaturas tiernas.

—Nunca dije eso —le reprochó Francis.

—Son criaturas salvajes, como hombres y como lobos —dijo James—. He conocido pocos civilizados, sin ganas de convertirse en asesino serial en su forma humana.

Francis miró a James indignado. Arthur previó uno de sus discursos sobre el rescate de las criaturas sangrientas.

—¡Porque ni les permiten pertenecer a la sociedad! Desde pequeños, son condicionados a una forma de conducta. "Deben ser criminales". Por no decir que la poción que disminuye los efectos de la transformación apenas es consumida por muy pocos, porque su elaboración es complicada y se requiere de verdaderos expertos, pero esos expertos están ocupados con otras pociones igual de complicadas y…

James siguió caminando, ignorando a Francis. Arthur supuso que el encanto del campeón de Hogwarts había acabado al momento de convertirse en el defensor de lo indefendible; sonrió, triunfante, y caminó, pero en dirección contraria a James. Francis lo acompañó, un tanto alborotado por no dejarle terminar su idea.

Arthur iba a burlarse de su expresión, pero entonces escuchó la risa de unos niños. Adelante, dos niños sostenían a un hada entre las manos, uno sujetaba el cuerpo teniendo cuidado de no resultar mordido, mientras que el otro intentaba arrancar las alas del pequeño cuerpo. Si esperaban un segundo más, lo lograrían.

Arthur tomó su varita y exclamó un  _accio_. El hada llegó hacia sus manos. Furioso con los niños, les lanzó a ambos la maldición de los mocomurciélagos, los niños comenzaron a correr hasta perderse de vista.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Arthur, preocupado. Le respondió un tintineo. El hada lo mordisqueó y salió volando con torpeza. Arthur le lanzó un hechizo de vitalidad para ayudarle con el vuelo.

—Arthur, actuaste mal con esos niños —le reprochó Francis.

—¿Y ellos con ella qué? —gruñó Arthur—. ¿Tu cabeza de empollón no sabe que si un hada pierde sus hadas, no las vuelve a recuperar? Es una sentencia de muerte. Esos niños matan a criaturas inocentes y nadie les dice nada.

—Eso lo sé, pero ¿aprendieron la lección? No. Solo contarán que se estaban divirtiendo y un chico mayor vino y les atacó. Desconocen que lastiman porque la educación les enseña a no respetar a los otros —explicó Francis—. ¿Sabes quién fue Dolores Umbridge?

—Una hija de puta.

—Fue el producto de una sociedad de magos que le da una importancia única al mago, a la bruja y a nada más. Muchos en la época de Voldemort pensaban y actuaban como ella, incluso quienes estaban en el lado de Harry Potter. Se creían superiores. No hablo solo de la diferencia entre el origen del mago, hablo del mago con todo lo que le rodea y esto es algo que no se atacó en su momento. Hay menos discriminación contra los nacidos de muggles pero ¿y los demás qué?

Arthur se quedó pensativo. Lo que había dicho Francis era cierto, en parte, y hasta ahora nunca lo había reflexionado. Él tenía que salir en la defensa de las criaturas del bosque más pequeñas o débiles, eso en el pasado le costó golpes, magulladuras y llantos, pero siempre acababa con la satisfacción de ver vengado el abuso que los magos inconscientes cometían contra las criaturas que, en la mayoría de los casos, ni podían expresarse como el humano.

Francis le acarició el cabello, ocasionando que Arthur se sobresaltara, alarmado.

—¿Te preocupan las hadas?

—No —dijo Arthur, porque fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, acostumbrado a negarse como norma general—. Quiero decir, me jode la gente así. Esos niños tuvieron suerte. Suelo ser peor.

—No enseñas a la gente con castigos, pero sí a base de diálogo.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco. Al final, sacó su varita y la apuntó al rostro de Francis, pensando en hacerle una maldad. Francis no se movió, mirándole a los ojos. Antes de que ambos pudieran hacer nada, James llegó y rompió aquel momento.

* * *

James accedió a ayudar en el entrenamiento de Francis. Alice, Wendy y los gemelos cooperaron también, de modo de darle a Francis un compendio de hechizos que le podrían resultar útiles. Una semana antes de entrar a Hogwarts, Alice confesó en voz alta que creía que había malgastado mucho su tiempo.

Francis se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos con David practiqué muchas pociones —se dijo, como consuelo.

—No son de ayuda —sentenció Arthur, con reproche.

Tampoco había logrado hacer un  _patronus_ ; Arthur creía que era mejor ir entregándole el trofeo a Lukas o a Charlotte, porque sin duda ambos eran magos más capacitados que aquel chico ratón de biblioteca.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, temía por la vida de Francis.


	9. La manzana dorada

**Capítulo 9**

**La manzana dorada**

La semana de su regreso a clases significó para Francis la vuelta de las inseguridades y la decepción que generaba como campeón. Esto se debió, más que nada, a la demostración de magia que hizo Charlotte en los jardines cuando unos admiradores se lo pidieron. Más tarde, Kiku mencionaría que sospechaba que la propia Charlotte había arreglado antes con los admiradores la petición falsamente espontánea, solo para tener atención y publicidad.

Francis estaba allí con Heracles y Monique, paseando con varios libros en la mano que iban a leer en su lugar preferido. Arthur también estaba, con Gilbert, Kiku y Emma. Había estado hablando de sus vacaciones de navidad, evitando mencionar el tema de Francis y su incapacidad mágica. En cambio, les había narrado casi todo lo que habían hecho juntos, y Emma sonrió cuando Arthur le mencionó el episodio de las hadas como si allí residiera algo que Arthur no alcanza a captar.

La bruja había ido llamando la atención por su elegancia, belleza y título. Caminaba perfectamente como si se tratara de una pasarela de moda. Tenía a más de la mitad de los estudiantes de Hogwarts enamorados de ella, pero Charlotte no parecía interesada en las relaciones amorosas, solo en dejarse valer como representante de su escuela.

Alzó su varita, larga y blanca, como si fuera marfil, y con unos suaves movimientos de su muñeca delicada soltó varias figuras preciosas, como hadas y unicornios. Al verlo, Arthur puso los ojos en blanco considerándolo ridículo, pero los espectadores se quedaron embobados. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, le preguntó si acaso no podía hacer nada más.

Charlotte sonrió e hizo una reverencia, encantada por la idea. Después de mucho pensarlo, les guiñó un ojo a los presentes y realizó el encantamiento patronus más sensacional que Arthur había visto en mucho tiempo (aunque el de James, un unicornio, era el mejor). El  _patronus_  de Charlotte era un ave, enorme, de un plateado brillante, y a Arthur le recordó al fénix dibujado en su libro de texto. Se quedó sin aliento.

Cuando acabó, Charlotte dijo:

—No creo que nadie lo vaya a superar —y se marchó. Sabía hacer una escena y cuando terminarla, Arthur estaba seguro de eso.

Algunos estudiantes comenzaron a ver a Francis, como esperando que él correspondiera a un desafío que, pensaban, Charlotte le había lanzado, pero Francis solo volvió a su libro, imitando a sus dos amigos. Unos lo llamaron cobarde, pero otro afirmó que ni siquiera podía hacerlo. La acusación fue recorriendo el jardín, de boca en boca, y Francis levantó la cabeza de su lectura, odiando tener que interrumpirla. Arthur se tensó, pensando que iba a meter la pata hasta al fondo.

—No sé hacer un patronus, eso es cierto, y no pienso aprenderlo por los momentos. Estoy muy ocupado —admitió Francis, y Arthur cayó en un pozo de horror. Los murmullos empeoraron—. ¿Van a dejar que lea en silencio o voy a tener que buscarme otro sitio? Solo quiero paz.

—¡Inútil!

—¡ _Squib_!

—¡Vamos a perder por tu culpa!

El encanto de Francis tras su victoria en la primera prueba se había esfumado. Ahora solo quedaba el resentimiento de los de último año por no ser ellos el representante de Hogwarts, y la decepción de los demás cursos, quienes deseaban a alguien heroico, fuerte y —dependiendo de la casa— valiente o sagaz.

Arthur vio cómo una varita era alzada para atacar a Francis, sin que este ni sus amigos se dieran cuenta. Fue a sacar la suya, pero entonces Gilbert se le adelantó, soltando chispas de varios colores con su varita. Kiku, Emma y Arthur lo miraron sorprendidos, junto a los estudiantes que los rodeaban.

—¿Y quién de aquí sabe hacer un  _patronus_? —preguntó—. Es un hechizo complicado que hasta al más capaz le cuesta.

—¿En serio, Gilbert? —preguntó entonces Alfred, para luego formular un hechizo. De su varita salió un águila, que surcó los cielos consiguiendo exclamaciones de admiración de parte de los demás; enseguida opinaron que Alfred debió ocupar el puesto de campeón. Como sin querer quedarse atrás, quienes sabían el hechizo se aproximaron al grupo de Arthur.

Elizabeth sacó de su varita un caballo, mientras que Iván sacó un oso enorme, que fue detrás del águila de Alfred dispuesto a acabar con ella. Gilbert, animado, sacó de su varita a un zorro. Por supuesto, pronto hubo candidatos mejores que el actual campeón y aquellos que observaban no dejaban de repetirlo. Arthur captó un gesto de exasperación en Francis, y aunque quiso achacárselo al hecho de verse incapaz de igualarlos, estaba seguro que se debía a que no conseguía leer en paz.

—¡Qué envidia me dan! —exclamó Emma—. Ustedes están muy por encima de nuestro nivel. Yo jamás he conseguido hacer un patronus.

—Ni yo —dijo Antonio, herido en su orgullo.

Gilbert los miró a ambos, luego compartió una mirada con Arthur antes de exclamar en voz alta que estaba dispuesto a enseñarle a quien quisiera. Elizabeth, Iván y Alfred propusieron lo mismo, aunque el interés de estos era demostrar que eran, incluso, profesores más capaces que los otros. Arthur se unió al entrenamiento para ayudarles, y cuando estaba acercándose a Afonso, el hermano de Antonio, para explicarle qué debía hacer, Francis soltó otro bufido perfectamente audible, se levantó junto a Heracles y Monique para marcharse de allí, y no volteó a mirar aquel grupo de estudiantes. Arthur pensó que, por fin, su orgullo había sido herido (o que había decidido buscar un lugar más tranquilo para poder leer).

Emma consiguió invocar un conejo, que fue saltando al tiempo que su dueña lo perseguía. Kiku consiguió un  _kappa_ , siendo de esos extraños casos cuyo  _patronus_  es una criatura mágica y no un animal común y corriente. Para sorpresa de todos, el patronus de Antonio fue un toro, mientras que el de Lovino, una tortuga, apenas se movió cuando se le invocó.

—¿Y esto qué me va a defender? —se quejó el chico.

A Arthur le gustaba que Afonso fuera tan receptivo ante sus explicaciones. Al momento de explicarle, había entendido cómo debía mover la varita, cómo debía ser su actitud corporal y qué recuerdo debía traer a su memoria. Soltó una pantera, dejando hasta a Arthur impresionado.

—Tiene muy buena forma para ser tu primera vez —consideró Arthur.

—¿Y cuál es tu  _patronus_ , Arthur? —preguntó Afonso, y Arthur pensó que esta vez bien valía la pena lucirse ante alguien.

—¡ _Expecto patronum_!

El león salió, imponente, de la punta de su varita. Rugió como reclamando aquel lugar como su territorio, y se unió a la pantera de Afonso, corriendo juntas como si estuvieran persiguiendo una presa.

Al finalizar la clase, Arthur y Afonso se alejaron del grupo para hablar.

* * *

En la semana, se corrió el rumor de que Lukas había abatido a tres contrincantes al mismo tiempo, con la utilización rápida y acertada de varios hechizos. Por supuesto, todo el mundo lo creyó porque cualquier cosa que proviniera de aquellos chicos silenciosos y enormes era para ser tomada en serio. Arthur tampoco lo dudaba, habiéndolo visto en sus duelos con los Slytherin.

Al acercarse la segunda prueba, Arthur se puso nervioso y se notaba en las prácticas con Francis.

—Maldición, inútil, ¿qué mierda de mago eres? —gruñó Arthur, tomándole por el cuello de la camisa.

—Uno civilizado —se defendió Francis, soltándose—. Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por seguirte el ritmo, pero entre que estallas todo el tiempo y que debo ocuparme de otras cosas, como mis deberes o pensar en la segunda prueba, estoy agotado.

—¿Pensar? No tienes que pensar, tienes que actuar. Practicar hechizos, dominarlos, usarlos y que sean efectivos —continuó Arthur, exasperado.

—Debo pensar porque no tengo idea de qué va a tratar la segunda prueba. Tengo hipótesis, pero nada certero todavía y no voy a poner las manos en el fuego por algo de lo que no estoy seguro —siguió Francis—. Si no tengo una idea, ¿cómo haré un plan que me garantice vivir?

—¡Por eso practicamos hechizos! ¡Los hechizos te darán la victoria!

—Ni hablar. Muchos que confiaron en la magia en este Torneo han pasado a mejor vida. Aquí la magia y el poder valen poca cosa si no sabes a qué te enfrentas. Ir con un plan de antemano podría variar mucho tus…

Arthur comenzó a maldecir, considerando que aquel inútil era un caso perdido y él estaba malgastando su tiempo en intentar obrar un milagro con sus habilidades. Podía seguir maldiciéndolo lo que quedaba de la práctica, pero Francis miró extrañado hacia la puerta. Arthur hizo lo mismo, para descubrir a Afonso de pie en el umbral, preguntando si podía pasar.

—Claro –se apresuró a decir Arthur—. Entra. Si no me detienen, lo mato.

—Estamos practicando —señaló Francis.

—Exacto. Afonso nos va a ayudar —dijo Arthur—. Estuve hablando con él y creo que lo mejor es que recibas más ayuda, más opiniones, a ver si te vuelves un mago de una vez.

—En realidad pienso que me vendría bien practicar también. No soy un buen mago, y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se me está complicando —se explicó Afonso.

—Pero eres bueno en transformaciones —señaló Francis—. Y pociones.

—Quiero ser auror –—se explicó.

Francis asintió, y Arthur ignoró el gesto de duda que todavía tenía. En su lugar, le indicó a ambos cuál ejercicio podían empezar a hacer. Francis enseguida preguntó si Afonso estaba en capacidad de seguirle el ritmo sin haber recibido entrenamiento previo. Arthur sonrió con suficiencia.

—Hemos estado practicando juntos. Y aprende más rápido que tú. Mira. Probemos con el  _patronus_.

—A mí no me sale el…

—Ajá, no te sale. A Afonso sí. Naturalmente. Porque yo le enseñé —explicó Arthur. Francis asintió, sin dar muestra alguna de estar impresionado, y Arthur arrugó el ceño ante la falta de reacción. Había esperado que se avergonzara un poco, al menos.

Afonso le demostró a Francis la pantera, lográndolo con mayor facilidad. Francis aplaudió por cortesía.

—Es un hechizo muy bien ejecutado. A mí solo me sale humo cuando lo intento —explicó—. ¿Nos vamos a centrar en el  _patronus_  únicamente o probaremos otros? No quiero malgastar el tiempo a estas alturas.

—Pero el  _patronus_  es la defensa más útil —explicó Afonso—. ¿Por qué no lo intentas otra vez?

Arthur dudó en qué hacer. Habría preferido disponer del tiempo suficiente para practicar con Francis el  _patronus_  y otros hechizos tanto defensivos como ofensivos, y sentía la impaciencia del campeón mezclarse con la propia. Por otro lado, Afonso solo deseaba ayudar y le fue indicando a Francis consideraciones que ya sabía, porque a ambos se las había dicho el mismo profesor.

Arthur decidió intervenir. Indicó que otro día harían el  _expecto patronum_ , que por los momentos era mejor cambiar a otros hechizos que no tenían tantos requisitos. De esta forma transcurrió la tarde, y Arthur sintió una pequeña satisfacción al ver cómo Afonso lo conseguía tras unos pocos intentos. Le hacían creer que era un buen profesor. Por supuesto, esa satisfacción se esfumaba cuando la comparaba con los avances de Francis, quien no podía ocultar su frustración.

¿Había hecho lo mejor al invitar a Afonso o lo había empeorado? Francis debía saber que era un mago inútil y aquella era una buena forma de conseguirlo. Al acabar, Afonso lo invitó a dar un paseo, ya que faltaba para cumplirse el toque de queda y, en todo caso, Arthur sabía cómo no ser atrapado por el conserje y los profesores. Antes de despedirse de Francis, Arthur se vio en la obligación de dirigirle unas últimas palabras:

—Sigue practicando o barrerán el suelo con tus restos.

—Atrasé mi tiempo de lectura. Oye —dijo en voz baja—, no quiero ser maleducado, pero deseo que nuestras sesiones queden entre nosotros dos.

—Pensé que te vendría bien un buen referente. Compara tu nivel y el de Afonso.

—Mi nivel lo tengo claro —repuso Francis—, lo que no sé es qué papel juego para ti.

—¿Papel?

—Es una tontería, pero me importa la opinión del chico que me ayuda —explicó Francis—. ¿Me consideras al menos digno de tu confianza?

—¿Te golpeaste el cerebro? –repuso Arthur, y sintió deseos de huir antes que tener que seguir escuchando los desvaríos de Francis.

—¿Te gusta Afonso?

Arthur sabía que se estaba acalorando. Agradeció que Francis lo hubiera alejado a una esquina de la sala antes de ponerse a hablar, porque le producía terror el hecho de que Afonso pudiera escucharlos.

—N-No. Nomegustanadie. Deja de decir estupideces.

—Es que ni siquiera a mí me has mostrado tu  _patronus_. Ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera para buscar lucirte.

—¿Quieres que me luzca contigo? —gruñó Arthur-. No lo haré. Solo se lo muestro a magos capaces, cosa que tú no eres. Deja de lloriquear.

Dicho esto, Arthur se alejó de Francis como si este se hubiera convertido en una  _banshee_. Su corazón todavía palpitaba con fuerza cuando caminó con Afonso hacia un salón vacío para seguir hablando de lo que había sido el entrenamiento. No se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de criticar la actuación de Francis en todo momento, o el hecho de que a Afonso lo estaba aburriendo.

* * *

En la siguiente sesión de prácticas, Arthur se vio con la sorpresa de tener allí a Heracles y a Monique, cosa inusual porque ellos no aportaban nada en cuanto a hechizos de duelo. Había cumplido con la petición de Francis y había quedado con Afonso después. Estaban sentados, con la manzana en el medio, y mantenían una discusión incesante sobre la naturaleza de la segunda prueba.

—¿Y si se refiere al Edén? —preguntó entonces Francis.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Monique.

Arthur se acercó, arrugando el ceño, como si estuviera de mal humor —lo cierto era que lo estaba, pero también le intrigaba la conversación. Cuando Francis hablaba, le enseñaba otros mundos, otros conceptos, que jamás se habría imaginado que existieran. Siempre conocía algo nuevo, por inútil que fuera en casos prácticos—. Saludaron a Arthur y Francis se apresuró a aclararle que no pensaba volver a entrenar hasta resolver el enigma de la segunda prueba. Arthur fue a protestar, pero Francis continuó con su explicación de un tal sitio llamado Edén y Arthur, atraído por su voz, se quedó escuchándolo.

—Es una posibilidad —dijo Heracles—, que el Torneo no se base únicamente en mitos griegos. Ya hablaste del Edén, que no conocía, y es una posibilidad.

—En otras ediciones del Torneo han encerrado a los participantes en laberintos, este podría ser uno y las criaturas del paraíso, monstruos de diversos tipos —sugirió Monique.

—Es una posibilidad pero no la única —dijo Francis—. Hay más mitos que tienen manzanas. ¿Cómo elegir entre todos, uno?

Arthur sintió que sobraba allí. No aportaba ningún argumento y las amplias posibilidades le confundían, haciéndole querer afianzarse en una serie de hechizos devastadores que, sin embargo, estaba seguro que Francis no iba a saber manejar. Lamentó nuevamente no poder ocupar su lugar.

Francis tomó la manzana entre sus manos y Arthur tuvo un pensamiento que después le pareció estúpido: recordó cuando el muchacho le mostró un libro de arte muggle, donde los retratos no se movían, y uno de ellos era la bruja, no, la diosa del amor de la cultura griega, rubia y de ojos azules y sumamente preciosa, que cargaba una manzana dorada. Apartó aquel desvío de su mente y volvió a concentrarse en la discusión.

Para entonces, Francis había cerrado los ojos, llevándose la manzana a la boca. La mordió a pesar de su dureza y justo entonces, ante el mordisco, la manzana perdió su color dorado, volviéndose una manzana roja común y corriente. ¿Qué clase de truco era aquel? ¿Qué quería decir? Arthur iba a protestar, pero Francis se quedó helado. En menos de un segundo, el chico había perdido la conciencia y caía al suelo, pálido como un muerto.

Arthur gritó su nombre, desesperado, y con sus dos amigos intentaron despertarlo. Como no ocurrió, Heracles lo levantó y los tres salieron corriendo hacia la enfermería, olvidándose que en vez de usar la fuerza, se podía trasladar con un hechizo de levitación medianamente sencillo de hacer. Atrajeron el interés de los estudiantes, que pronto supusieron que Francis había sido atacado por alguien lo suficientemente valiente y resentido. Las acusaciones cayeron hacia los Gryffindor. Estos se quejaron y acusaron a los Slytherin pero, esta vez, nadie los apoyó.

La enfermera dispersó a los curiosos y solo dejó que Heracles, Monique y Arthur se quedaran en la enfermería. Después de explicarle lo que había ocurrido, la mujer despertó a Francis con una poción, y este abrió los ojos casi de inmediato. Se sentó en la camilla y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Qué fue lo que me dieron? —preguntó, ignorando las preguntas sobre su estado físico.

—La poción de la cura del sueño —explicó.

Francis repitió las palabras, dio las gracias y se marchó de la enfermería rápidamente. Arthur se sintió molesto porque los hubiera ignorado cuando los había tenido tan preocupados. Los tres chicos se miraros a las caras, buscando una explicación.

—¿Alguien entendió qué pasó? —preguntó Monique, exasperada.

* * *

A Francis se le vio en la sección de pociones de la biblioteca. Y luego se esfumó, al mismo tiempo que los otros dos campeones aumentaban sus demostraciones públicas de magia. Arthur tampoco sabía qué se traía en mente y odiaba que, cuando le preguntaban sobre el campeón, su desorientación fuera auténtica.

Para el catorce de febrero se hizo una fiesta del día de los enamorados, a la que asistieron todos menos los alumnos de tercero, segundo y primero. Todo séptimo estaba allí. Arthur observó a Antonio y a Emma juntos, bailando animadamente. Había asistido la prensa también y sus ojos no se despegaban de Lukas, quien le había pedido a una de Beauxbatons que fuera su pareja, y de Charlotte, quien había decidido que su pareja de baile fuera una chica, Cosette Harper. Lovino estaba intentando sacar a bailar a Isabel, quien estaba con Feliciano. Emily se había ido con Iván, y estaba intentando que el chico tuviera ritmo al bailar. Alfred, en cambio, hablaba y contaba chistes, queriendo caerle en gracia a Sakura. Gilbert miraba de lejos, de mal humor, cómo Elizabeth guiaba el baile con Roderich.

Arthur había esperado que Francis se presentara en algún momento a aquel asqueroso baile y, como no pasaba, fue perdiendo el poco interés que ya tenía. Se despidió de Gilbert, Afonso y Kiku, quienes tampoco consiguieron pareja a tiempo, y se marchó para devolverse a sus habitaciones, solo que acabó yendo a la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw. En realidad, había considerado que era la mejor oportunidad para ir tras Francis y no ser cuestionado al respecto, o peor aún, que sus intenciones fueran malinterpretadas, tal y como había comenzado a hacer Emma desde que le contó sus últimas vacaciones de Navidad. Ella era una fiel lectora de  _Corazón de Bruja_.

"Entre más me manifiesto, menos me ves" le dijo el retrato.

Arthur lo pensó un poco. Solo un poco.

—La oscuridad —probó y acertó.

Era la entrada más fácil de obtener de todo el castillo, si tenía en cuenta que para las demás salas comunes se usaba una contraseña que se cambiaba cada cierto tiempo. Fue directamente a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, abrió la puerta y esperó encontrarlo allí. No estaba, pero antes de irse maldiciendo su suerte y su estúpido empeño por ver qué era de su vida, captó humo saliendo del baño, ¿se estaría dando una ducha? Pero, con todo, no era un humo normal.

Sacó su varita y se mantuvo atento, avanzando con sigilo. Abrió la puerta justo cuando el ocupante iba saliendo. Francis gritó, sobresaltado, y Arthur lo sacó del baño, para luego dejarlo entre la pared y su varita.

—¿Qué te crees que haces?

—¿Qué te crees que haces tú?

Arthur soltó a Francis. Se permitió detallar su figura, desde la coleta mal amarrada, dominando el cabello sucio, hasta la ropa muggle mojada y manchada de cosas que desconocía, y la barba de varios días que le crecía irregularmente por el rostro. A Arthur le debió haber parecido feo, pero se encontró reteniendo las ganas de tocar aquel rostro y pasar sus dedos por la barba.

—Qué mierda te pasa —acabó por preguntar. Francis lo miró arqueando una ceja—. Digo, te desapareces por días, con la segunda prueba a la vuelta de la esquina, dejas tirado el entrenamiento, y nada que me diga "hey, Arthur, no seas idiota, deja de esperarme, mejor cava mi tumba", y encima en la fiesta ni te apareces cuando tú adoras ser el cochino centro de toda mierda que se hace. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—Lo siento –le dijo Francis—. Es que no tenía tiempo.

Francis sentó a Arthur en su cama, colocándose a su lado.

—Creo que voy a necesitar una poción para la cura del sueño en la segunda prueba —le explicó—. Y es una poción que lleva su tiempo. Hay que tener excesivo cuidado con ella. Así que decidí concentrarme en la poción nada más y pausar todo lo demás. Sé que debí avisar, pero no pensé en eso.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro que vas a necesitar esa poción? Has perdido tiempo en algo que no se ha confirmado. Si eso falla, te jodes, porque sigues siendo un troll como mago. Casi  _squib_.

—No voy a fallar porque estoy seguro de que tengo razón —le dijo Francis—. La poción casi está lista. Cuando esto ocurra, me quedará dos días para seguir entrenando. Pero por ahora, solo debo ocuparme de ella. No quiero echarla a perder.

Ahora que lo observaba más, Arthur se dio cuenta de que Francis lucía cansado. Se imaginó durmiéndose a su lado, como si su tarea ahora fuera recuperar el sueño perdido y él atesorarlo, y el pensamiento se le antojó tan ridículo que miró con resentimiento a Francis.

—Idiota —le dijo—. Sigo pensando que te estás arriesgando.

Francis se recostó, como venciéndose a la tentación de acostarse pese a no encontrarse solo. Arthur esperó una respuesta pero, cuando Francis cerró los ojos, supo que la había perdido. Acabó por acostarse él también, observando aquel rostro pálido y agotado dormir en paz. Se contuvo las ganas de probar qué tan profundo dormía, poniéndolo a prueba abrazándolo o besándolo. Sucumbió ante el deseo de acariciarle el cabello, y se dijo que aquel iba a ser un secreto que se iba a guardar para siempre.

* * *

El día de la segunda prueba llegó. Arthur había entrenado a Francis dos días antes, pero se había perdido tiempo y, con ello, parte del avance realizado hasta entonces. En la mañana estuvieron ellos dos solos en la torre de Astronomía.

Francis había vuelto a ser el chico guapo y elegante de siempre, pero Arthur no se dejó desconcentrar por esto, y lo volvió a derrotar las veces que estuvieron combatiendo. A pesar de ello, Francis estaba de buen humor, incluso ansioso por la llegada de la prueba.

—Me estoy adelantando y no tengo lugar a dudas —le confió, feliz, y Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

—Así pensabas con lo del monstruo femenino y acabó siendo un cancerbero. Piensas con el culo —le dijo.

—Esta vez estoy más cerca de comprender la segunda prueba —le insistió.

Al mediodía, se dispusieron a marcharse. Arthur al comedor y Francis al campo de Quidditch, que otra vez fue habilitado para el escenario del Torneo. Antes de despedirse, Francis le tomó de la mano.

—Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

—No lo hago por ti —dijo—, es que tengo mucho tiempo libre y me das lástima.

—¿Te puedo dar un regalo de agradecimiento? —preguntó Francis, ignorando las negaciones absurdas de Arthur a las que ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Bueno… ¿Qué es?

Francis lo besó en los labios. Arthur, que no se lo había esperado, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió cómo todo su rostro se estaba acalorando. Apartó a Francis de un empujón y tosió pretendiendo verse asqueado.

—¿Qué te pasa, cerdo? —protestó—. Me besas de nuevo y te corto las bolas —y para darle más énfasis a sus palabras, sacó la varita.

Antes de dar tiempo a Francis para disculparse, pues lucía arrepentido y alarmado por la reacción de Arthur, este se marchó a toda prisa, sin querer admitir que estaba huyendo, no solo de Francis, sino de sí mismo y sus sentimientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si acaso:
> 
> Squib - persona nacida de padres magos que no hereda sus poderes mágicos. Es un caso muy triste.
> 
> Banshee - Espíritu de una mujer penando, cuando alguien la escucha o la ve, es señal de que alguien de la familia morirá pronto.
> 
> Cosette Harper es Seychelles, se los recuerdo, y Afonso, por si no ha quedado claro, es Portugal. En el capítulo dejé pequeñas señales de parejas que me gustan :)
> 
> Cómo me gustan los patronus de Inglaterra y Escocia: un león y un unicornio. Falta entonces mostrar el de Francis :3


	10. El beso

**Capítulo 10**

**El beso**

Arthur comió poco ese sábado, sin poder quitarse el beso de la cabeza. Odiaba encontrarse tan nervioso por una estupidez de Francis, ¿habría querido burlarse de él? ¿O pensaría que estaba enamorado y por eso se podía aprovechar de sus sentimientos? Por supuesto, era imposible porque a Arthur ni le atraía en lo más mínimo.

El recuerdo del beso quedó de lado cuando fue, junto a Gilbert y el resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin, a las gradas del campo de Quidditch. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver el campo convertido en una pequeña versión del Bosque Prohibido, de vegetación oscura y tenebrosa. Se temió lo peor. Sin duda, Francis se había equivocado. El muy idiota ahora se presentaba a la prueba con una poción inútil y más inútil ofensivamente que hace semanas.

Monique se sentó a su lado y le dio la mano. Arthur creyó que lo hizo porque estaba nerviosa, pero se dio cuenta que era él quien no dejaba de temblar. Suspiró y pidió calmarse, respirando lentamente, pero cuando la directora McGonagall les dio la bienvenida a la segunda prueba, todo intento por calmarse se derrumbó. Apretó la mano de la chica.

La directora explicó que esta vez los campeones se enfrentarían a varios monstruos de poca clasificación —Arthur se sintió un poco aliviado al escucharla—, con el fin de llegar hacia su persona especial y rescatarla. Cuando dijo esto, tres pantallas enormes aparecieron en el cielo, distribuidas en el campo de modo de que cada persona pudiera verla sin problemas. Mostró a las tres personas especiales que los campeones debían rescatar: Simon, un compañero de Lukas, Cosette Harper, la cita de Charlotte en el baile de San Valentín; y Heracles, mejor amigo de Francis.

El estómago de Arthur dio un vuelco cuando descubrió que era Heracles la persona especial de Francis. Sabía que era estúpido, que era una denominación para la prueba con poco significado, pero no podía ignorarla cuando las otras personas especiales de los campeones valían tanto para ellos.

Las tres personas estaban dormidas, recostadas en tres lechos de piedra, en posición de descanso. No parecía que nadie pudiera perturbar su paz. Arthur se dio cuenta de que Francis había tenido razón. Sin embargo, no sonrió. Apretó los labios y siguió escuchando a la directora.

Los campeones debían llegar hacia sus personas, rescatarlas y sacarlas del bosque, llevándolas al mismo lugar donde habían comenzado. No había límite de tiempo.

—Un hechizo de levitación —dijo Scorpius—. Suena sencillo.

—Sí, hasta Bonnefoy podría hacer eso —dijo Dorothy.

Finalmente, la directora anunció el comienzo de la prueba. Los tres campeones salieron entonces al escenario. Solo Charlotte perdió un poco de tiempo saludando al público, para luego echar a correr como Lukas y Francis.

Los tres campeones fueron asaltados por una nube de duendecillos. No eran poderosos, pero fastidiaban como una lluvia de mosquitos dispuestos a alimentarse de tu sangre. En este caso, a base de pellizcos.

Lukas lanzó un hechizo de fuego que los alejó, asustados y precavidos ante las llamas. Charlotte le imitó y ambos siguieron hacia adelante. Francis, en cambio, se quedó rezagado pues no sabía cómo formular aquel hechizo. Siguió corriendo, tirando  _desmaius_  a diestra y siniestra, pero aquel hechizo solo llegaba alcanzar a uno cuando acertaba.

Tropezó con una rama de un árbol, y al levantarse, se dio cuenta que la rama le había atrapado el zapato y no quería dejarlo ir. La solución fue evidente, se apresuró a descalzarse y echar a correr.

Sin embargo, resbaló nuevamente y quedó tirado en el suelo, provocando tal estrepito que las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor se agitaron con vehemencia. Aquel movimiento duró un segundo, antes de que las hojas adquieran forma de aves negras y alzaran un vuelo desordenado. Chillaban, enfurecidas, y se abalanzaron hacia Francis, dándole picotazos. Arthur no pensó que fuera nada del otro mundo hasta que distinguió las pequeñas heridas que los ataques de las aves iban abriendo, sin descanso, y cómo la sangre comenzaba a surgir de los brazos de Francis. Estaban volviendo su ropa girones e incluso le estaban arrancando mechones de cabello. Nadie le prestaba atención al predicamento de Francis, estando más concentrados en las hazañas de los otros dos campeones.

Charlotte se consiguió a un jabalí gigante que le dio problemas pues su pelaje rechazaba la magia y aquello la retrasó también. Después de probar una serie de hechizos de ejecución excepcional, comprobó que no valdría nada si no le daba al jabalí en un punto expuesto, así que se acercó, corriendo el riesgo de ser impactada, y le dio al jabalí en los ojos, petrificándolo. No se dio tiempo para descansar, sino que echó a correr.

Lukas se consiguió con un hipogrifo y, cuando Arthur creía que iba a usar la fuerza bruta para derrotarlo, se sorprendió viéndole acercarse con cuidado y hacerle una reverencia. El hipogrifo se inclinó también y se echó a un lado, pacífico, permitiéndole el paso.

Francis se había acabado agachando al suelo, tapándose el rostro con los brazos y exponiendo la espalda a los ataques de las aves. ¿Por qué no huía de aquel lugar? ¿Por qué no se defendía? Arthur quería gritarle que reaccionara, que de otro modo iba a perder.

—¿Y esas aves? —preguntó entonces Dorothy—. Oh, por Merlín. Bonnefoy no puede ser más patético.

—Cállate, Nott —gruñó Arthur y recibió una mirada burlona.

—¿Molesto porque ofendo a tu novio?

—¿Por qué no te haces a ti misma un hechizo silenciador? —siguió Arthur.

Francis había comenzado a moverse. Se había levantado y echado a correr, a pesar del dolor en sus extremidades y al hecho de que debía trasladarse con una manada de aves ensañada en su contra. Arthur vio cómo la rama de un árbol se levantaba con toda la mala fe del mundo y lo hacía tropezar nuevamente. Esto originó una serie de risotadas para quien estuviera fijándose en Francis en aquel momento, pero Arthur se mantuvo serio, viendo cómo el campeón de Hogwarts iba a parar a un agujero que no había estado allí antes. Pasaba el tiempo y no salía de allí. ¿Se habría fracturado? ¿Habría perdido el conocimiento? Arthur quería levantarse e ir a sacarlo de aquella prueba, que estaba claro que no iba a ganar ni aunque le dieran la varita de Saúco para defenderse.

Charlotte y Lukas llegaron justo donde estaban las tres personas durmiendo, sin embargo, estaban siendo custodiados por una esfinge.

—Y que no íbamos a tener monstruos poderosos? —protestó Charlotte—. Las esfinges son mortales.

Lukas asintió. Todos los espectadores estaban pendientes de aquel nuevo problema, pero Arthur solo pensaba en Francis y el hecho de que se hundía un poco cada minuto que pasaba. Charlotte y Lukas se acercaron con cautela a la esfinge, que no se movía, pero cuando intentaron pasarla ella les lanzó un zarpazo a cada uno que casi les golpeó. Lo distinguieron como un ataque de advertencia.

—Solo pueden pasar si resuelven el acertijo —dijo.

—Las esfinges son caprichosas —informó Scorpius—. Es mejor obedecerlas antes que llevarles la contraria.

—¿Qué acertijo? —preguntó Lukas.

La esfinge lo pronunció con voz espectral: —Por la mañana camina a cuatro patas, por la tarde camina en dos y por la noche, en tres, ¿qué es? Si no lo adivinan a la primera oportunidad, a la próxima no fallaré en atacarlos.

Charlotte y Lukas se alejaron, contrariados. No habían pensado tener que estar resolviendo adivinanzas para poder seguir adelante en la prueba. Al verse las caras, descubrieron el desconcierto palpado en cada uno.

—¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Ninguna.

—¿Qué puede ser?

—Una clase de criatura mística, pero ¿qué puede ser lo bastante antigua para que la esfinge la conozca?

—¿Y que aún exista en nuestros días? —insistió Charlotte—. Podría ser una criatura metamórfica, quiero decir, si es capaz de cambiar el modo en que camina conforme va pasando el día.

—¿Un  _kelpie c_ omo el del lago Ness? —supuso Lukas y recibió una mirada desconfiada, que era como él se sentía ahora.

Después de razonarlo entre ellos, no dieron una respuesta adecuada. El tiempo pasaba, con los espectadores impacientándose, y supusieron que aquella tranquilidad no sería eterna. Habían esquivado varios peligros para llegar a la cumbre de la prueba, pero si se quedaban varados los peligros acabarían por aproximarse, oliendo a sus potenciales presas.

—El chico de Hogwarts es de la casa de los cerebritos —sugirió Charlotte.

—¿Aquel? —Lukas arqueó una ceja—. ¿Y?

—Podríamos esperarle para consultar con él.

—Yo creía que su casa era la de los raros —supuso Lukas y Charlotte asintió.

—Tienen un concepto raro de lo que significa normalidad y diversión, pero supongo que si valoran la inteligencia, es por algo.

Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, tal vez pensando en las posibilidades que tenía Francis de llegar hasta ese punto.

—No creo que se aparezca —dijo Lukas.

Para sorpresa general, los dos campeones se echaron para atrás, en medio de exclamaciones desconcertadas por parte del público. Arthur distinguió un hechizo de rastreo.

* * *

Charlotte nunca pensó que vería a alguien chillar como un desquiciado, mientras daba saltos e intentaba dar manotazos hacia los picos que no dejaban de querer tomar un pedacito de su piel, pero esa era la imagen patética que quedaría grabada en la memoria de sus espectadores. Mientras lloraba del dolor, aquel pensamiento no desaparecía de su mente. Ni siquiera que Lukas estuviera chillando como ella le causaba gracia; y eso que, en una situación normal, habría sido la primera en reírse.

No había hechizo que los alejara; después del ataque para ahuyentarlos, volvían a arremeter contra ellos en un estado de locura enardecida. ¿Dónde se encontraba Francis Bonnefoy y cómo seguía cuerdo después de semejante enjambre de aves furiosas? Charlotte estaba comenzando a extrañar el jabalí.

Justo entonces la varita de Lukas señaló un agujero que solo un idiota muy grande habría caído; el hecho de que el representante de los inteligentes estuviera atrapado allí no hablaba a favor de, precisamente, su inteligencia, pero estaban escasos de planes y Francis Bonnefoy seguía siendo la opción número uno.

Charlotte fue quien gritó, espantando con un golpe de su varita a otra ave:

—¿¡Estás bien?!

—¡Perdí mi varita! —chilló, en el fondo—. ¡Son pájaros del Estínfalo! ¡De pelaje oscuro, ojos infernales, torturadoras de hombres! ¡Comen la carne de sus víctimas hasta dejar únicamente los huesos, pero son lentas con su comida y una sola tardaría una semana en acabar con un hombre! ¡Una manada tarda menos!

Charlotte había comenzado a lamentar haber sugerido ir tras Francis. Estaba en un enorme peligro y ellos se habían metido en él gracias a su impaciencia; de haber seguido pensando, habrían dado con la respuesta. Tal vez.

—¿¡Cómo se vencen!? —gritó Charlotte, quien consideraba que esa información era la única importante.

—¡Heracles, héroe del Olimpo, hijo de Zeus, supo vencerlas! ¡Contó con la ayuda de la diosa Atenea…!

—¡Ve al punto de una maldita vez, imbécil! —rugió Lukas. Lo estaba pasando mal conteniendo la manada de aves carnívoras.

—¡Ruido! ¡Les asusta el ruido en exceso! —respondió Francis—. ¡Pero no sé formular un hechizo que haga ruido, nunca lo he necesitado!

Charlotte miró a Lukas y se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba igual de desorientado. Por supuesto, de seguro podrían hacer un hechizo silenciador con los labios cerrados, nadie perdía su tiempo aprendiendo un hechizo que aturdiera los oídos. Menos ella, y esta vez, al conocer la respuesta, sonrió. Los hubiera dejado allí mismo, dejando que los descalificaran, pero seguía necesitando a Francis Bonnefoy.

Charlotte alzó la varita, formuló el hechizo e inmediatamente de la punta de su varita salieron disparados varios fuegos artificiales. Carecían de colores, como a ella le gustaban, pero soltaban un sonido seco, constante, y pronto las aves se desconcentraron de su cometido de arrancarles la piel. No había sido un acto elegante, pensó cuando las aves se alejaron escandalizadas. Algunas cayeron al suelo, muertas por el impacto. Se vio la ropa, hecha girones, y agradeció haberse puesto un traje viejo del que podía prescindir después.

Lukas se apresuró a subir a Francis con un hechizo de levitación. Este soltó una exclamación de dolor cuando fue dejado en el suelo sin ningún miramiento. De los tres, él estaba en peores condiciones; se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, junto a la tierra y la sangre, pero no hizo un buen trabajo. Charlotte pensó en darle un pañuelo, pero prefería usarlo ella más adelante.

—Nos debes la vida —decidió determinar Lukas.

—Realmente no, según el Torneo, cuando nos encontremos en verdadero peligro de muerte, los aurores saldrán a rescatarnos. Fue una política que se aprobó después de que en el año 1963 una quimera devorara a un participante en la prueba final y los aurores en vez de estar vigilando, hubieran apostado por quién moría primero. Realmente, en cuestión de barbarismo…

—Nos debes la vida, he dicho —insistió Lukas—, y la vas a pagar ahora.

Lukas apuntó a Francis con su varita, aprovechando que estaba en amplia ventaja contra su oponente. Francis se quedó de piedra y Charlotte puso los ojos en blanco.

—Los de Durmstrang siempre tienen que actuar como el mago tenebroso, ¿verdad? Nunca cambian —reprochó Charlotte—. Baja esa varita. Igual nos va a ayudar, porque es cierto que nos debe la vida, claro.

—Es una postura muy conveniente. Pero la acepto —decidió Francis, para ahorrarse problemas. Se encogió de hombros—. Gracias, ¿ahora pueden traer mi varita con un  _accio_?

Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

—Eres de la casa de los inteligentes, ¿no? Levántate y acompáñanos —dijo Lukas.

—Esa es una idea errónea con respecto a Ravenclaw. No es la casa de los inteligentes, hay estudiantes de otras casas que tienen cerebros brillantes, sino que es la casa del conocimiento. Cada miembro adora, ama, saber cosas. Por supuesto, de cosas variadas. O inútiles. Un Slytherin no podría amar algo inútil, pero un Ravenclaw sí. Es maravilloso escuchar debates al respecto de conceptos inciertos. Si tuviera que tomar otra definición, Ravenclaw sería la casa de los artistas, y…

Francis no pudo decir nada más. Mientras los iba siguiendo, Lukas cedió al impulso de hacerle un hechizo silenciador.

* * *

Cuando Francis se acercó a la esfinge, ya había recuperado la voz y se aproximaba seguro, pues le encantaba las adivinanzas y más de una criatura tan antigua.

—Por favor, dígame la adivinanza para que mis compañeros y yo podamos pasar —sin embargo, daba la impresión de que adoraría más quedarse con la esfinge para intercambiar acertijos.

—Por la mañana camina a cuatro patas, por la tarde camina en dos y por la noche, en tres, ¿qué es? Si no lo adivinan a la primera oportunidad, a la próxima no fallaré en atacarlos.

Arthur se echó a temblar cuando vio la expresión de desencanto de Francis tras escuchar el acertijo, ¡el muy idiota no tenía idea de la respuesta y ahora estaban metidos en un buen aprieto! No había forma de avanzar, ¿acaso la segunda prueba se quedaría sin ganadores?

—¿De verdad? —dijo Francis, y se mordió los labios—. ¿No tiene otro acertijo para mí?

—No. Es ese, mortal. Si no lo respondes, te mataré. A ti y a los otros dos.

—Es que, verás, ya me sé la respuesta. No es un acertijo de verdad si ya me sé la respuesta. No tengo que pensar nada. Póngame otro —insistió Francis, y Lukas le hubiera dado un zarpazo solo porque ahora tenía unas enormes ganas de lastimarlo.

—Dime la respuesta y te dejaré pasar, si es incorrecta, te mataré a ti y a los otros dos.

La esfinge no tenía un repertorio variado de frases, pero supuso que tendría una paciencia limitada por el modo en que sus garras se movían. El instinto de supervivencia de Francis se despertó entonces, porque dijo de inmediato: —El ser humano es el animal que en su infancia camina a cuatro patas, cuando es adulto camina en dos, y en su vejez tres. Aunque si le soy sincero, esto es impreciso porque generaliza y toda generalización trae consigo…

La esfinge dejó de escucharlo en cuando le dijo la respuesta, dejándolos pasar bastante irritada. Charlotte tuvo que tomar a Francis del brazo para moverlo de allí.

Corrieron sin más contratiempos y Arthur se encontró suspirando de alivio. No le sorprendió escuchar que algunos Ravenclaw también se habían quejado de la simpleza del acertijo. Llegaron a un claro en el bosque, donde había tres lechos de piedra con tres cuerpos dormidos en ellos. Charlotte soltó una exclamación de horror en cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de Cosette, corrió hacia ella, la intentó despertar y, al no poder, miró a los dos campeones con un deje de desesperación en los ojos.

—¿Qué clase de maleficio es este?

—El del sueño —dijo Lukas, arqueando una ceja—. Tú no eres de mente muy veloz, ¿no?

Charlotte le dio un pisotón en el pie.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Sabes cómo despertarlos?

Lukas negó con la cabeza.

—Un maleficio del sueño se rompe con una poción. Es un error común, y estúpido, atribuírselo a un beso. Esa poción se tiene que preparar con días de antelación. Lo único que podemos hacer es llevarlos dormidos y esperar a que los atiendan.

Lukas no solía ser expresivo al hablar, pero Francis había distinguido irritación en su tono de voz. Llevó su mano hacia el frasco con la poción de la cura del sueño. Pensó en que, a pesar de sus verdaderas intenciones, los dos lo habían rescatado de las aves. Al observarse las pequeñas heridas pensó que era una deuda que superar el acertijo de la esfinge no pagaba del todo.

—Estas personas significan mucho para ustedes, ¿no? —preguntó Francis.

—Sí —dijo Charlotte, como si fuera obvio.

—No —repuso Lukas—. Es solo un conocido de la infancia. Si lo eligieron a él para esta prueba, es porque no había nadie más.

—Cosette sí es importante. No quiero verla así —insistió Charlotte.

Francis les mostró el frasco.

—Es la poción de la cura del sueño —explicó—. Dadas las pistas de la prueba, pensé que me enfrentaría con esto en algún momento. Podemos compartir la poción entre los tres, aunque no sé si sea suficiente.

Lukas le arrancó el frasco de inmediato, y Francis captó por primera vez un poco de impaciencia. No demostraba lo poco que le interesaba Simon. Le dio de beber a él. Luego, Charlotte hizo lo mismo con Cosette y le dio la botella a Francis con lo que quedaba de la poción. Francis la usó en Heracles.

Simon fue el primero en despertar. Nadie se esperaba lo que estaba pasando y se preguntaban cómo el Campeón de Hogwarts había sabido exactamente lo que había que hacer. Comenzaba a nacer una humilde admiración hacia Francis Bonnefoy, a pesar de su pobre actuación hasta entonces.

—Hey, Luk —dijo Simon, sonriente—. Sabía que me iba a despertar pronto. Hey, ¿por qué todavía estamos aquí?

—Cállate —le dijo Lukas, tomándole del brazo—. ¿Puedes caminar?

Cosette despertó entonces y Charlotte le abrazó, aliviada.

—Claro que puedo caminar, puedo hacer un montón de cosas —aseguró Simon.

—Bien, sígueme —le instó Lukas. Ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Charlotte besó a Cosette antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Le agradeció a Francis antes de despedirse y continuar. Francis se quedó esperando a que Heracles despertara. El tiempo pasaba y no ocurría nada; Arthur se estaba impacientando. Los demás campeones se estaban apresurando hacia el punto de partida. Lukas y Simon eran los primeros, porque Simon era un mago igual de fuerte que su compañero y lo ayudaba a detener a las criaturas que los seguían.

Francis revisó el frasco.

—Despierta, por favor, despierta —le susurró, nervioso.

Cuando pensó que ya todo estaba perdido, y que iba a tener que llevarlo a cuestas, Heracles abrió los ojos. Dio un enorme bostezo. Francis se sintió tan aliviado que lo abrazó, enterrando su rostro en el cuello para ocultar algunas lágrimas traicioneras.

—Ya, ya pasó —le dijo Heracles, dándole palmaditas en la espalda—. ¿Por qué seguimos en la arena?

—¡No despertabas! —exclamó Francis, exasperado—. Pensé que no te había dado suficiente poción.

—Soy de lento despertar —le dijo Heracles.

Francis sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el pecho. Heracles, conmovido, le dio un beso en los labios que nadie, ni Francis ni los espectadores, se esperó. Arthur sintió su estómago retorcerse y Monique tuvo que soltarle la mano porque había comenzado a triturársela.

Por fin, Heracles se levantó y dieron pie a la retirada. Ninguno de los dos era un mago excepcional, lo que explicó que al final las posiciones siguieran quedando con Hogwarts en el último lugar.

Lukas había vuelto a ganar, con Charlotte de segunda posición. Esta vez, la fiesta de celebración se llevó a cabo en la sala común de Slytherin y en la torre de Gryffindor, pero Arthur no asistió a ninguna. El hecho de que Heracles y Francis hubieran seguido juntos incluso después de acabada la prueba, le perturbaba.

Recordó el beso que Francis le había dado esa misma mañana y el beso que Heracles se había dado con Francis —independientemente de que Heracles lo hubiera empezado, Francis no lo rechazó—. Además, no olvidaba la naturaleza de la prueba: se había escogido a las personas importantes para cada campeón. Charlotte y Cosette salían desde hace más de unas semanas, no era un secreto para nadie que Lukas estimaba a Simon de manera especial, por encima del resto de sus compañeros. Entonces, ¿eso significaba que Francis tenía a Heracles en una posición única? ¿Por qué lo había besado a él en la mañana?

No tenía que olvidar que Francis había tenido fama de irse con unos y otros durante los últimos años del curso escolar. Nunca se le había conocido pareja por más de dos meses; era un espíritu libre que odiaba comprometerse, prefiriendo las relaciones de una noche, máximo dos, antes de pasar página para siempre. A lo mejor, Francis había intentado hacer lo mismo con Arthur pero este no se había dejado.

Y estuvo bien en no dejarse, porque a Arthur no le interesaba Francis. Esto se lo repetía a cada ráfaga de rabia. Y, en el remoto caso de estar interesado en él, nunca accedería a una relación con alguien que jugaba con todos.

* * *

Las fiestas se celebraron hasta la mañana siguiente, con la ausencia de los homenajeados. Los tres campeones pasaban la noche en Enfermería, curando de las heridas y recuperando fuerzas. Cosette vigilaba a Charlotte, quien estaba con su familia y unas pocas amigas, Lukas estaba rodeado por su grupo de amigos silenciosos, ni siquiera Simon hablaba con su algarabía habitual. Francis estaba junto a Heracles y Monique.

Arthur los observó mientras se decidía si entrar o no. Allí solo estaba reunidas personas importantes para los campeones, para Francis, ¿qué haría él allí? ¿No había comprobado que se estaba recuperando?

Al final, el sentido común ganó y se alejó cabizbajo, arrastrando los pies.


	11. El favorito de las brujas

**Capítulo 11**

**El favorito de las brujas**

Arthur se levantó el domingo al mediodía. Se sintió vacío, extraño, sin ganas de mover un dedo en todo el día. Solo salió cuando comenzó a atardecer, robó un poco de comida en las cocinas y vagabundeó por los jardines, sin rumbo fijo e ignorando a las personas que lo llamaban para que se les uniera. Después de una rápida consideración de sus sentimientos, se odió al reconocer que seguía afectado por el engaño del que había sido objeto el día anterior.

Se sentó en el sitio de siempre y solo se movió de allí cuando Francis, Monique y Heracles se fueron acercando. Pasó a su lado sin dirigirle palabra a ninguno de los tres. Monique y Heracles quedaron confundidos ante su comportamiento, pero Francis tampoco lo miró y una vez se hubo alejado lo suficiente, los dos chicos lanzaron preguntas buscando una explicación a lo que acababa de suceder. Hubiera querido saber qué se decían entre sí, pero no iba a rebajarse a formular el hechizo correcto para ello.

El resto de la tarde estuvo con Gilbert en la Sala Común de Slytherin, pretendiendo avanzar en los deberes de la escuela. Arthur no aportó en nada a la conversación y tenía la cabeza en otra parte; pronto, Gilbert le preguntó qué le ocurría y, al no obtener una buena respuesta, se resignó a no intentar sonsacársela hasta que el propio Arthur se decidiera a sincerarse con él.

Al anochecer, Scorpius se le acercó y le avisó que Francis Bonnefoy le esperaba afuera, pidiendo hablar con él. Arthur estuvo tentado a dejarlo esperando pero, al final, su curiosidad fue mayor. Salió arrastrando los pies, preguntándose todavía si haría lo correcto y si no era mejor recibirle con una maldición. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo donde guardaba su varita. Sabía infinidad de hechizos que volverían a recuperar su honor. Lo encontró un tanto alejado de la entrada de la Sala Común, en una esquina, como queriendo camuflarse entre las sombras. Era extraña esa actitud, supuso que no querría que vieran aquel encuentro. Se sintió ofendido por aquella intención aunque a él tampoco le hacía gracia servir de espectáculo para los chismosos habituales del colegio.

Arthur arrugó el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que Francis seguía sin mirarle a la cara. Estaba concentrado en el suelo, oscuro y añejo, como si fuera un libro escrito por el mismísimo Merlín. Se alisó la túnica antes de hablar por primera vez:

—Ven.

Arthur consideró negarse, pero pensó que entre menos pudieran verlos, mejor. Avanzaron juntos ignorando miradas inquisitivas de los pocos alumnos con que se toparon en el trayecto.

Acabaron en un aula vacía. Arthur se imaginó que era el sitio perfecto para un segundo beso, si acaso Francis le gustara remotamente, que no era el caso, por lo que no era un sitio perfecto para nada. Se sentó en la mesa del profesor y esperó a que Francis comenzara a hablar. Arthur lo miró con todo el peso de su desprecio, queriéndole dejar claro su sentimiento.

—Disculpa lo que hice ayer —le dijo Francis—. No quería arruinar nuestra amistad.

—No somos amigos —se apresuró a aclarar Arthur—. Solo te ayudo porque me das lástima. Me produces pena ajena. Eres un mago patético. No sirves para nada.

Tal vez debió detenerse con lo que dijo primero, pero una vez comenzó no consiguió detenerse hasta sentirse hundido hasta el cuello. No quería que Francis entendiera en sus actitudes cosas que no eran ciertas; prefería ser lo más claro posible. Y, además, la mejor defensa era una buena ofensiva.

—Sí, me queda claro —le dijo Francis, desganado. A Arthur le ofendió el tono con el que lo admitía, tan fácil, sin pelearle aquel punto, a él, que le encantaba discutir y llevarle la contraria al mundo—. No quería arruinar lo poco que hay entre nosotros, quiero decir. No debí besarte. Lo siento.

¿Y ya? ¿Una disculpa y planeaba que todo siguiera como antes?

La rabia estaba cosechándose en su interior. Segundo a segundo.

—¿Por qué me besaste? —le preguntó Arthur, receloso.

—Porque creo que me gustas.

—¿Crees?

—No. No lo creo. Estoy seguro. Me gustas. Aunque seas gruñón y un mentiroso empedernido.

—Yo no miento…

—… y no te preocupes por tu imagen personal y me vivas insultando cada dos por tres. Qué quieres que te diga. Soy un masoquista. Pero es cierto. Y temo espantarte por lo que ando diciendo. Me gustas muchísimo.

—¿Desde cuándo te sientes  _raro_  conmigo? —preguntó Arthur.

—No es ninguna rareza. Que me gustes tú, quiero decir. Aunque no lo parezcas, atraes la atención de muchas personas. Antes la atracción por ti no era tan fuerte, es decir, te encontraba atractivo aunque no guapo, y hubiera podido pasar de ti y pensar en cualquier otra persona, pero luego viniste a ayudarme cuando todos me dieron la espalda. Tú, entre todos. ¡Sonaba tan ridículo! Tú me odiabas, pero allí estabas, y luego te dedicaste a enseñarme todo lo mejor que podías y aguantaste mis errores.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Estás insinuando que tú me gustas? —cuestionó, adoptando una expresión asqueada.

—No. O sea, ya me dijiste que no. Ya lo tengo muy claro. Por eso te pido disculpas —volvió a decir Francis—. No quiero arruinar esto. Seamos amigos. Sigue ayudándome. Mañana comencemos con las prácticas.

Arthur se lo pensó. El hecho de que Francis le dijera que ese ridículo enamoramiento quedaba en el pasado no lo complacía pero, temeroso de lo que su reticencia implicaba, ignoró lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza y le tendió la mano.

—Te seguiré ayudando. Porque me da lástima que mueras. Sé que no tienes posibilidad alguna de ganar nada.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa. Me vale con sobrevivir.

—Pudiste ganar en la prueba pasada. De no haberte puesto a entregar la poción a todo el mundo.

—Lo sé, pero a ellos se los debía. Ellos me ayudaron, me salvaron, pensaron en mí como alguien importante para volver y rescatarme.

—Te usaron para ayudarles a hacer algo que sus mentecitas entumecidas no podían hacer por sí mismas. Te usaron, te dejaste y perdiste.

—Arthur, no es algo que se piense en el momento. Solo quería salir de allí. Rescatar a Heracles y salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Todos estábamos preocupados por nuestras personas importantes. Heracles es mi mejor amigo y andaba hechizado y no sabía si iba a tener éxito.

Y por eso dejaste que te besara, quiso decir Arthur, pero se lo guardó. Lo miró desdeñoso y le indicó que se iban a reunir mañana a las nueve de la noche para entrenar.

* * *

Volvieron a la normalidad, aunque los primeros días Francis fue en extremo educado con él, sacándolo de quicio. Pronto, parecieron dejar a un lado aquel beso desafortunado y se centraron en lo que se les venía encima. La nueva pista para la siguiente prueba era un hilo rubio, que se le asemejaba al cabello de oro de Francis. Al principio, todos estaban aturdidos ante esa pista tan poco esclarecedora. Era peor que la manzana dorada.

Francis propuso que la última prueba se haría en una torre y los campeones deberían subir por ella, y su prueba era aquel dorado hilo, que se asemejaba a un cabello. Arthur no veía relación alguna entre una torre y un cabello, pero Francis no solía inventarse las cosas y, probablemente, alguna coherencia debería tener su hipótesis. Otro día, llegó afirmando que tal vez debía enfrentarse a un demonio despiadado puesto que el hilo parecía de oro. Arthur tampoco lo entendió, Monique mucho menos, pero Heracles pareció seguirle el curso de pensamiento y discutieron al respecto. Luego, Francis propuso que tal vez la última prueba se tratara de otra maldición del sueño, porque aquel hilo podía utilizarse en una rueca.

Arthur había dejado de entender a Francis, y solo se concentraba en enseñarle hechizos poderosos, que Francis ya lograba con resultados humildes. Estaba seguro que Lukas, por ejemplo, habría dado una demostración impresionante de magia ante la realización de aquellos mismos hechizos, pero no hubiera podido tener la misma conversación incesante, el intercambio de ideas que nunca se apagaba entre Francis y Heracles y que mantenían a Arthur despierto, odiando no poder seguir lo que uno decía y el otro comprendía con facilidad.

Arthur a menudo se encontraba preguntándose por qué no admitían que estaban saliendo juntos. Francis lo abrazaba, lo besaba por el rostro —nunca en los labios— y jugueteaba con su cabello cuando se encontraban solos; Heracles le devolvía las atenciones con el mismo cuidado, dedicándole mimos a plena luz del día, sin avergonzarse. Cuando esto pasaba, Arthur los miraba fijamente, condenándolos pero atraído ante la expresión relajada de Francis, como si la presencia de Heracles le aportara una paz que Arthur nunca había podido provocar a su lado.

En la revista  _Corazón de Bruja_  Francis era famoso por ser guapo, más que por sus pensamientos o sus hazañas en el Torneo. Ahora, Heracles había sido proclamado su novio y de vez en cuando aparecía una foto de ellos, no comprometedora pero que servía para alimentar las pasiones de las lectoras. Ninguno levantaba tanto fuego como Francis: Lukas, a pesar de vincularse con Simon, era tan frío y seco que no había nada que ver en sus interacciones; Charlotte, igual de cariñosa con Cosette, era mujer y, por lo tanto, un objetivo poco atractivo para las consumidoras. La posición de Arthur como ligado románticamente a Francis parecía haberse quedado en el olvido, apenas compartía unas líneas de alguna reportera fiel a ellos en donde se expresaba lo destrozado que estaba porque Francis se hubiera ido con el mejor amigo. Elizabeth y Emma le explicaron que, a ojos de las consumidoras externas, alguien cariñoso y guapo como Heracles valía más en una historia amorosa que un chico gruñón y amargado, como le habían descrito.

—Pero mejor para ti, ¿no? Ya te dejan en paz —señaló Emma.

Francis era un campeón inútil, pero a aquellas mujeres no les importaba cómo fuera su actuación en las pruebas con tal le dieran nuevas fotografías de él, favorecido ante la cámara y los periodistas. En los artículos sobre Francis Bonnefoy salía información de su familia, de su infancia, incluso que tenía un gato que se llamaba Lulú, y sobre sus amistades en Hogwarts, en donde la descripción de Monique apenas abarcaba unas pocas líneas para concentrarse en Heracles.

—Debieron cambiarte desde hace mucho —consideró Dorothy—. Heracles es más del tipo novio que tú.

Arthur supuso que era cierto: el chico llamaba la atención con su apariencia fornida, su rostro apuesto y su actitud hacia Francis que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre sus intenciones. Que fuera Arthur quien le proporcionara la ayuda de verdad necesaria a nadie parecía importarle. ¿Qué eran noches agotadoras enseñándole a defenderse frente a mimos, mimos y más mimos?

Desde hace meses soñaba con Francis; el chico invadía sus sueños, pero estos quedaban ocultos y solo un deseo mañanero lo delataba, antes de ahogarse en agua fría, desesperado por fingir que no ocurría nada. Fue espantoso cuando esos sueños se volvieron pesadillas ante la aparición de Heracles.

Pero él seguía empeñado en afirmarse, una y otra vez, que por Francis solo sentía lástima, a pesar de las evidencias que apuntaban lo contrario.

Al finalizar una práctica de hechizos con los de Durmstrang, Simon le preguntó a Arthur si iba a asistir a la cena que se haría en honor a los campeones. La entrada estaba restringida hacia los más allegados de cada uno, y supuso que Francis Bonnefoy lo habría invitado.

—No, no lo ha hecho. No tiene por qué. Yo solo lo entreno.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué raro. Ya imaginaba que eran amigos. Lukas me invitó a mí, a Tino y a Berwald.

—En realidad, te invitaste a ti y tú a nosotros, Simon—aclaró Tino.

—Es lo mismo. Lukas se muere porque estemos allí.

Lukas no se dio por enterado, pero ya Arthur había comprendido que con él era cierto aquel dicho de "quien calla, otorga". Se enteró que, por parte de Charlotte, solo asistiría Cosette y dos amigas de Beauxbatons. Antes de comenzar la práctica de hechizos con Francis, Arthur preguntó procurando parecer desinteresado:

—¿Y vas para la cena con los demás campeones?

—¿Ah? Sí. Creo que sí –le dijo Francis, como si hablara del clima—. Estoy seguro con esta prueba y me gustaría relajarme. Charlotte y Lukas son muy amables una vez los conoces.

Luego, explicó que había sido idea de la directora del colegio francés pero los demás habían estado de acuerdo, una cena entre ellos ayudaba a fortalecer los lazos entre los alumnos, que era en teoría la finalidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos. En la realidad, era solo el deseo de demostrar la superioridad de cada escuela de magia y, por tanto, entre los países. Para nadie era un secreto la rivalidad mágica entre Inglaterra y Francia, que hacía que en los partidos de Quidditch la cantidad de aurores vigilando fuera superior que en los tiempos de Voldemort. Hogwarts y Beauxbatons no se quedaban atrás en aquella rivalidad de tradición y, en el medio, Durmstrang, sobresaliendo con sus magos especializados en magia no muy limpia.

—Ah… y… ¿a quién llevarás?

—A Monique y a Heracles —explicó Francis, lentamente, como tanteando el terreno—. ¿Querías ir? No me molestaría que te nos unieras.

—A mí me da igual. No quiero ir a una estúpida reunión —dijo Arthur.

Lo que no iba a admitir es que odiaba que hubiera invitado primero a Heracles y solo ahora, por compromiso, lo invitara él. Obvió que Monique también estaba implicada en el asunto, porque hasta donde sabía, entre Francis y ella no había nada. Al finalizar la práctica, Arthur dijo, desinteresado:

—Esa noche no tengo nada que hacer. Iré —agregó—. ¿Hay que ir vestido de manera especial o…?

—Como quieras. No creo que sea nada formal. Ven a nuestra sala común a las siete en punto.

—¿No es muy temprano?

—Solo ven.

* * *

Llegó a la hora acordada por aquello de honrar su puntualidad inglesa. Francis lo estaba esperando allí, ya vestido con una túnica de gala de un azul oscuro bastante elegante. Arthur se sintió un tanto tonto con su túnica de hace años, que no cambiaba del armario por flojera, más que nada. Sin embargo, la preocupación por su apariencia se esfumó rápidamente porque, al fin de cuentas, le daba igual lo que pudieran opinar los demás, y siguió a Francis hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. A un mago solo debía importante la admiración, el temor y el respeto que suscitara su magia, no la ropa que estuviera usando al momento de efectuar los hechizos. Hasta la fecha nadie mencionaba los conjuntos que usaba Voldemort para su era de caos en el mundo mágico.

Una vez en el dormitorio, fue asaltado por Feliciano, Feliks y Francis, quienes no perdonaron su cabello. Lo obligaron a sentarse en una silla mientras parloteaban acerca de su imagen y el giro que le darían a su apariencia de chico desaliñado. De haber tenido su varita a la mano, habría convertido las lenguas de Feliciano y Feliks en cordones para los zapatos; antes de cumplir con aquella idea, para salvar su honor, Francis le dijo en voz baja que confiara en ellos y le propuso que, si no le gustaba, podía vengarse como mejor quisiera.

—¡Hey! —chilló Feliciano.

—No importa, claro que le va a gustar —dijo Feliks, muy confiado en sus habilidades.

Los tres chicos se pusieron manos a la obra. En todos sus años, Arthur nunca se había visto atrapado de esa manera; siempre evitó que Wendy lo usara para probar sus maquillajes y Alice prefería probar con él hechizos de bajo nivel. En cuando a sus hermanos, solían intercambiar más bromas, golpes e insultos que consejos de belleza.

—¡Listo! —exclamó Feliciano.

Al mirarse al espejo, descubrió que de algún modo los tres Ravenclaw consiguieron aplacar su cabello, volverlo manejable y hasta daba la apariencia de ser sedoso, más o menos como el de Feliciano.

—¿Cómo lo hicieron? —preguntó tanto él como su reflejo en el espejo.

—Un mago nunca revela sus trucos —dijo Feliciano, de buen humor.

—Te ves muy bien. Yo hubiera intentado hacer algo… —comenzó Francis.

—Las cejas me las dejas en paz —gruñó y todos entendieron que no estaban para probar su paciencia.

Al estar listos, marcharon hacia el salón donde se haría la cena. Arthur solo le quitó la vista a Francis cuando este se acercó a Heracles y le arregló el cabello con rapidez, tocando y acariciando y riendo como imbécil. Monique le tomó de la mano y le susurró que disimulara al menos el humo que le salía por las orejas. Ofendido, siguió caminando.

Tal vez mantuvo su orgullo, pero perdió la oportunidad de volverse Heracles y tener toda la atención de Francis centrada en él.

Fueron recibidos por una cámara. A la velada acudió una periodista que, además, no perdía oportunidad de estar cerca de Francis y de Heracles. A pesar de adorar ser el centro de atención, Arthur recordó que Francis había querido relajarse aquella noche y supuso que eso no incluía charlar con una periodista sobre su vida amorosa.

Monique se acercó a las chicas de Beauxbatons y Arthur, para dejar de sentirse un mal tercio, se acercó al grupo de Durmstrang. La música era aceptable, pero no invitaba a bailar, menos las fotos que tomaban de vez en cuando y de las que Arthur no quería dejar rastro después; habían obrado un milagro en su cabello pero si sus hermanos llegaban a descubrirlo, las bromas se alargarían hasta los cien años. Tampoco se imaginó invitando a alguna de las personas de allí, creía que cualquier elección que hiciera acabaría mencionado en la prensa. Se llamó paranoico.

Charlotte y Cosette estuvieron bailando un buen tiempo, olvidándose de los demás. Arthur saludó a sus profesores y a la directora, que le agradeció la ayuda que le proporcionaba al campeón de Hogwarts. También conoció directamente a los directores de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza cuando afirmaron que ya se habían fijado en él y le pidieron una demostración de magia, a la que Simon y una chica de Beauxbatons se les unieron. Como punto final, cada uno emitió un patronus majestuoso, deseando opacar al de la competencia, y todos irrumpieron en aplausos cuando desaparecieron después de dar vueltas en el salón. Arthur, sintiéndose por las nubes porque su león siempre era motivo de orgullo, llegó a escuchar a la periodista preguntándose a Francis sobre la forma de su patronus, y Francis afirmando que no tenía idea porque no conseguía hacer el hechizo. ¡Idiota! ¿Quería dar más motivos para ser el bufón del Torneo?

A pesar de aquella contrariedad, que ya la arreglaría con los entrenamientos, Arthur se sentía a gusto. Rió, bebió, comió y compartió con todos, e incluso Francis y Heracles estuvieron soportables, aunque procuró mantenerse alejado de ellos y de la atención que ocupaban en el  _Corazón de Bruja_.

A la hora de volver a sus salas comunes, Francis se despidió de Heracles y declaró que quería acompañar a Arthur, aunque fuera parte del trayecto. Este, poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo dejó caminar a su lado y avanzaron en silencio. Casi llegando al pasadizo de Slytherin, Arthur se detuvo y le dijo:

—Habla ahora. Se nota que te mueres por soltar una estupidez.

—Heracles y yo no somos nada —le dijo Francis.

—¿Eh?

—No lo pienses mal. Solo somos amigos. Lo del amorío se lo inventó el Corazón de Bruja. Nosotros solo somos amigos y eso no va a cambiar.

—¿Y a mí qué? ¿Te estoy pidiendo explicaciones?

—Monique me dijo…

—Monique puede decir misa y su palabra valer mierda. No me importa que pienses solo en Heracles, que manosees a Heracles, que no te despegues de Heracles. Puedes ir a pudrirte con tu mejor amigo. A mí eso ni me va ni me viene.

Y de este modo, Arthur quería dejar claro que le era indiferente. Francis soltó un resoplido, exasperado.

—No me ayudas nada. ¡Eres tan…! No, no voy a perder mi tiempo. Gracias por venir a la cena, no te invité antes porque pensé que no te iba a interesar pero me alegra que hayas estado allí, quería bailar contigo pero sé que con una periodista allí y con tanta gente, nunca habrías aceptado. ¿Lo intentamos en otra ocasión?

—¿Te parece que quiero clases de baile? Estoy contigo para entrenarte, no para volverme otra más de tus conquistas. Deja la obsesión conmigo y vive tu vida antes de la tercera prueba del Torneo, donde la mayoría de los participantes suelen morir.

—¿Cómo olvidarme de ese detalle? —Francis puso los ojos en blanco y luego, decepcionado, le hizo un gesto de despedida y se alejó a un ritmo rápido.

Arthur no intentó detenerlo. Creía que el corazón se le iba a detener en cualquier momento, ¿por qué Francis tenía que ser tan insistente, y absurdo, y parecer genuinamente interesado en él? ¿Y por qué estaba a punto de creer que era genuino y no un capricho más?


	12. La idea de Francis

**Capítulo 12**

**La idea de Francis**

Los entrenamientos continuaron como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. Pero a cada movimiento o palabra se dejaba mostrar el ambiente tenso. A veces, Arthur sentía que con un soplo podía acabar por estallar aquellas palabras que no se decían. A Francis le molestaba la actitud de Arthur y Arthur la de Francis, siendo incapaz de aceptar la posibilidad de estar equivocado.

Sin embargo, la discusión había servido para mirar la relación de Heracles y Francis bajo otra perspectiva, que seguía molestándole porque, a pesar de ser amigos, seguían siendo terriblemente cursis. Arthur jamás podría comportarse de manera tan idiota con Gilbert o Kiku. Estos tampoco con él.

Cuando pensaba en Francis, le venía a la memoria sus años en Hogwarts desde el primer año, después de dejarle claro lo molesto que le resultaba y lo genial que sería perderlo de vista. Francis había cumplido con su petición sin problemas, y Arthur se alegró de haberle aclarado las cosas de una vez.

Nunca entendió por qué Francis se había empeñado en juntarse con él y su grupo de amigos, cuando en su propia casa había chicos que podían compaginar mejor con su personalidad. Feliciano y Feliks se hicieron amigos con rapidez; uno, no muy brillante en clases pero dedicado a las artes, y el otro, ruidoso y tonto pero un genio con los números. Sin embargo, Francis había esperado a la clase de vuelo para conocer a Heracles y a Monique y, así, no se volvieron a separar jamás.

Arthur estuvo seguro desde un principio que Gilbert era una persona con la que se podía confiar, del mismo modo que con Kiku. Ambos tenían otras amistades —Gilbert, a Antonio, demasiado Gryffindor para su gusto, y Kiku, Alfred, que era peor que Antonio—, pero nunca supusieron un problema. Antonio, a la vez, tenía a Lovino y Alfred a Matthew. Con ninguno de ellos experimentó la repulsión que Francis le producía cuando se acercaba.

Tal vez fuera el hecho de que tuviera una sonrisa fácil y encantadora, que hubiera pensado que con palabras amables iba a ganarse a un Kirkland, que hablara de su familia y el mundo muggle como si fuera lo más maravilloso que pudiera existir, o el hecho de vivir rompiendo relaciones sin preocuparse al respecto. Había muchos puntos en contra de Francis Bonnefoy y Arthur los sabía todos.

* * *

Las semanas iban pasando. La final del campeonato de Quidditch se adelantó un mes. Los equipos que se enfrentaban guardaban detrás una rivalidad más que conocida, Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Por una semana el Torneo se olvidó para dar paso a la euforia del deporte preferido por la comunidad mágica. Arthur recibió insultos, provocaciones y hechizos y él les correspondió a todos sin pensar dejarse machacar por los demás. Alfred Jones, buscador, pasaba por lo mismo.

La elección de Alfred como buscador siempre había sido curiosa, pues el chico podía servir también como guardián, cazador o golpeador, e incluso podía hacer un mejor papel. Los buscadores eran pequeños y delgados; Arthur probó el puesto de buscador en sus primeros años, pero un chico más apto quedó elegido y acabó entonces como cazador. Ahora, su cuerpo servía mejor para este puesto que para el que había probado en un principio. Años de entrenamiento en el campo y en el jardín de su casa, con unos hermanos que no dudaban en golpearlo de ser necesario para conseguir la victoria, habían mejorado su condición física.

Arthur salió al campo y, mientras volaba adaptándose al terreno, distinguió una cabellera rubia en las gradas de Slytherin, junto a Monique y Heracles. ¿Había asistido al partido cuando siempre decía que no le veía el objeto a un deporte violento? Hizo una voltereta y quiso convencerse que no quería lucirse ante nadie. Hizo dos trucos de vuelo más y esta vez no pudo ocultar la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción ante los gritos de apoyo de sus compañeros de casa y algunos, como cierto campeón inepto, que apoyaban a Slytherin.

Cuando el partido dio comienzo, Arthur se esforzó más que nadie en humillar a los Gryffindor. Sus demás compañeros tenían el mismo pensamiento. La verdadera batalla, sin embargo, siempre se libraba detrás. Alfred Jones y Albus Potter se miraban mutuamente, buscando la snitch dorada, era una batalla contra la habilidad y percepción del otro. El partido acabó ganándolo Slytherin y la celebración duró hasta la mañana siguiente. En la tarde, cuando fue a practicar, Francis le felicitó por su victoria.

—No fue nada. Estuvo muy fácil —dijo Arthur, vanagloriándose. Tenía unas ojeras enormes que hablaban del desvelo de esa noche, y evitó mencionar que se mantenía en pie por bebidas mágicas que aumentaba la energía—. Eh, ¿qué es eso?

Francis le estaba dando un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo verde.

—Un detalle por ganar. En verdad te lo iba a dar ganaras o perdieras. Es un agradecimiento por todo lo que haces para mí.

—A estas alturas me debes dar tu vida, no un regalo —le dijo Arthur, pero lo abrió y miró las galletas—. ¿Se las robaste a los elfos?

—No, tonto, las hice yo mismo. Entré a las cocinas ayer.

—¿Sabes hechizos de cocina, pero no de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

—No lo hice con hechizos para cocinar. Lo hice a la manera muggle. La mejor manera, qué quieres que te diga.

—Que admitas que eres un muggle encubierto —le dijo Arthur, controlando las ganas de ponerse a sonreír sin un motivo de verdad. Últimamente no dejaba de hacerlo y creía que si seguía de ese modo iban a confundirlo con un Hufflepuff o un Ravenclaw como Feliciano. Probó las galletas. Estaban deliciosas—. Saben a mierda. Pero las voy a comer para no desperdiciar comida.

Comenzaron el entrenamiento diez minutos más tarde. Intentaron conseguir realizar el encantamiento patronus. Arthur sacó de su varita un león, que Francis quiso acariciar. Arthur iba a negarse, pero el león no se apartó cuando Francis puso una mano sobre él. Se desvaneció a los pocos segundos.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil —siguió empeñado Arthur cuando Francis siguió agitando la varita como si fuera un simple pedazo de madera—. Un jodido pensamiento feliz. Tú eres feliz.

—Lo sé. Pero me siento estresado.

—Ajá, qué mala es tu vida. Piensa en un jodido recuerdo feliz.

Francis volvió a intentarlo y, como no lo consiguió, pasaron a otros hechizos.

* * *

Un viernes, a la hora del entrenamiento, Arthur se llevó una sorpresa cuando Francis le informó que hoy no entrenarían.

—Charlotte nos invitó a Lukas y a mí, nos vamos a reunir en el cuarto de los prefectos. Como Cosette es una… ¿Quieres ir? Seguro es importante.

Arthur acabó por aceptar. Le intrigaba saber qué podían estar tramando los otros dos campeones. No le extrañaría que buscaran aprovecharse del intelecto de Francis, después de haber sido clave en la segunda prueba. Era su deber evitar que Francis soltara más información de la cuenta sin ningún beneficio a cambio.

Antes de darle tiempo a arreglarse —aunque eso era un éxito fallido—, Francis le pidió que lo siguiera y fueron hacia el cuarto de los prefectos. Aquel era un sitio privado que los prefectos se ganaban en séptimo año. Wendy había disfrutado de tal privilegio cuando resultó elegida y una vez lo llevó allí, para pasar una noche tranquila con el único hermano que le quedaba en Hogwarts. Arthur, una vez, soñó con portar la misma insignia pero Scorpius Malfoy se la llevó, lo cual no fue sorpresa para nadie teniendo en cuenta su promedio y comportamiento intachables.

El cuarto lucía tal y como lo recordaba: era como una sala común donde los colores de las cuatro casas se mezclaban, plagada de sillones, alfombras y una chimenea que ahora crepitaba, cálida. Tenía enormes ventanales, donde podías ver los jardines de Hogwarts y parte del lago. Era, sin duda, una vista estupenda, y Arthur se lamentaba no contar con una así en su Sala Común. Estaba orgulloso de ser Slytherin, pero cómo detestaba su ubicación al igual que seguía odiando al lago con ahínco.

Charlotte los recibió a ambos con dos besos en las mejillas, dándoles paso. Ya Lukas y Simon estaban allí, frente al fuego. Simon mantenía una conversación con Cosette, mientras que Lukas miraba a ningún punto en específico, absorto. Arthur sabía que era pura fachada; en realidad estaba atento a todo cuanto se hacía en la habitación.

Francis se unió rápido a la conversación. Arthur, en cambio, se mantuvo en silencio y observó las expresiones de cada persona reunida allí. Pronto, Charlotte abrió el tema del Torneo y nada los distrajo de las teorías acerca de la prueba final. Ambos campeones querían escuchar a Francis, quien se encontró enumerando todas sus ideas, que a Arthur le parecían descabelladas pero que Charlotte y Lukas escuchaban con atención, como acostumbrándose a la posibilidad. Tal vez respetaban lo único rescatable de un mago como Francis después de lo sucedido en la segunda prueba.

Pasada la medianoche, Cosette dio un bostezo y se recostó en el mueble, incapaz de mantenerse despierta. Los chicos estaban enfrascados en otra idea de Francis, que hablaba de enfrentarse a un dragón de múltiples cabezas. Aquello era una tontería, y así lo expresó Arthur, pues hasta la fecha no sabía de ninguna especie de dragón semejante, y sabía bien del tema gracias a su hermano mayor.

—Revisaré —dijo Lukas, y Simon completó la idea:

—Donde vivimos, hay criaturas que todavía no han sido registradas por el Ministerio de Magia. Hay muchas desconocidas, a pesar de que cada cierto tiempo se anuncian nuevos descubrimientos. También, criaturas que se creían extintas, vienen y aparecen como si nada. Matando a su paso. ¿Nadie recuerda la masacre de un pequeño pueblo en Turquía? Ocurrió porque apareció una mantícora, enorme y poderosa. Hizo falta una docena de aurores para detenerla.

—¿En serio creen que van a dejar que nos enfrentemos a una criatura desconocida y mortal? —preguntó Charlotte, estupefacta.

—Ya lo han hecho antes. Cuando dos campeones murieron a causa de un basilisco, era la última prueba. Muy locos sí están. Pero claro, esta sociedad barbárica solo repara en la violencia del entretenimiento —dijo Francis.

Cerca de la madrugada, por fin se despidieron. Cosette y Charlotte fueron al dormitorio de las chicas prefectas, mientras que Lukas y Simon iban hacia las habitaciones de Durmstrang, en el barco. Arthur pensó que él no pudiera estudiar en Durmstrang, si aquello implicaba estar demasiado cerca de criaturas marinas. Él y Francis caminaron en alerta, esperando no encontrarse al conserje, aunque ya no tenían el miedo que de niños les causaba ser atrapados. Arthur una vez participó en un duelo contra Antonio que se realizó en una de las aulas de encantamiento, tenía trece años y venció con comodidad. Por supuesto, nunca decía que Antonio había tropezado con las cuerdas de sus zapatos al momento de dirigirse hacia él con la varita levantada. No era digno para el vencedor.

Aquella anécdota se la contó a Francis, tal vez para amenizar la caminata.

—En esa época no hacían más que pelearse. Todos parecían alterados, como impacientes por demostrar quién era más poderoso. Sé que incluso Rose Weasley participó en un duelo.

—Contra Nott, y no tuvo oportunidad. Pero luego, Weasley sí le ganó a Parkinson —explicó Albus—. Yo gané todos mis duelos.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Francis.

—Claro que sí, contra Gilbert, Scorpius, Iván, Antonio, Elizabeth…

—¿Y Alfred y Albus? —preguntó Francis—. Sé que Alfred te derrotó y te dejó llorando.

—¡No lloré! —chilló Arthur—. Solo me molesté. No fue un duelo justo. Me sentía mal ese día. Pero si me negaba, iban a decir que me acobardé. Alfred no podría conmigo. Nunca. Y lo de Albus no se vale, como es hijo del salvador del mundo mágico, conoce más hechizos que nosotros.

Francis sonrió y se le notó el esfuerzo que hacía para no reír abiertamente.

—Eres un mal perdedor.

—No lo soy porque nunca pierdo.

Francis bostezó entonces. Arthur se detuvo, mirando por encima del hombro de Francis.

—¿Y esa puerta? ¿Estaba allí antes?

—¿Esa? —Francis la miró.

Acabaron acercándose, abriendo la puerta y entrando por ella. Se encontraron con una sala que parecía una biblioteca, por sus estantería llena de libros. Había dos cómodos sillones en el medio, de terciopelo rojo. Arthur fue directo a sentarse en ellos, porque sabía que Francis iría directo a revisar los libros.

Eso fue lo que hizo, sin embargo, se acercó a los pocos minutos.

—Ningún libro tiene título y las hojas están en blanco —explicó—. He probado con encantamientos de revelación o contra secretos y nada. Estoy confundido.

Fue el turno de Arthur de bostezar.

—Entonces no son nada. No puedes saberlo todo de todo.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Francis, contrariado, porque obviamente aspiraba a saberlo todo de todo. Se sentó en las piernas de Arthur sin pedir permiso—. Tengo tanto sueño. Esta charla me cansó.

—Son muchas teorías —dijo Arthur, arrugando el ceño—. Pesas.

—Podemos cambiar de posiciones.

—Allí tienes otro sillón.

—No, está hueco. Ya lo revisé.

Arthur se levantó solo para comprobar que lo que Francis decía era cierto. Al regresar, ya Francis había ocupado su lugar. Arthur protestó pero no consiguió que el chico se levantara. Dio vueltas por la habitación y, solo entonces, reparó en algo más inusual todavía.

—Mira, Francis.

Había encontrado una cama espaciosa, se sentó en ella y no tardó en acabar por acostarse, vencido por el sueño y la comodidad. Francis se le unió segundos después.

Fue su primer encuentro con la Sala de los Menesteres.

* * *

Habían descansado tan bien, que no dudaron en convertir aquella sala en su sitio de reunión para las prácticas. En la noche, iban y practicaban los hechizos. Además, Francis tenía un sitio completamente solitario para leer o pensar.

Sin embargo, la sala cambiaba de aspecto constantemente, y en eso entraba en juego lo que les apeteciera a ambos. No siempre entraban a una biblioteca, sino que de antemano había una habitación espaciosa con una cama en el medio y pijamas para dormir, además de batas, pantuflas, y un armario para guardar la ropa. Una vez, Arthur, revisando el armario, encontró un lubricante y varios juguetes que seguro a su hermano mayor le agradaría tener en su propia habitación. Horrorizado, lo dejó escondido y no se lo mencionó a Francis, aunque sabía que si había algo como eso allí, era por su culpa.

A la cuarta vez, dejaron de sorprenderse porque en vez de una sala de prácticas encontraran una cama.

—Lo siento, debo tener sueño—explicó Francis, pues ambos sabían que de haberlo pensado alguno de los dos, ese sería él.

Arthur siempre tenía presente la confesión de Francis. Claro, al muy cerdo le debía seguir gustando y como siempre había sido bastante salido, su inconsciente le traicionaba.

Sin embargo, tener una cama resultó muy útil, porque luego de las prácticas, caían rendidos sobre ella y luchaban por levantarse a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Arthur a veces tenía sueños espantosos, todos refiriéndose a la tercera prueba. La muerte de Francis era la protagonista de ellos, en escenarios variados y muy sangrientos. Gracias a esto, Arthur seguía empeñándose en entrenar a Francis para que pudiera vencer el enigma del último enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, a veces tenía sueños peores, que lo despertaban con una erección que se convertía en un dolor punzante al intentar calmarla al tiempo que procuraba que su vecino no se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría. En estas ocasiones, se marchaba lo más rápido que podía, hasta que Francis un día lo descubrió.

—¿Por qué no deseas un baño? —preguntó Francis.

—¿De agua fría? —preguntó Arthur, abochornado.

—Claro —le dijo, y para ahorrarle el trabajo, lo pensó por él.

Cuando el baño se materializó frente a ellos, como una habitación contigua, Arthur sintió la desesperada acción de justificarse, pese a que Francis no le estaba exigiendo explicaciones:

—Es que soñé con Elizabeth.

Y Francis asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

En otra ocasión, la habitación apareció con una cama, un jacuzzi a su lado y, cuando la inspeccionaron, descubrieron algunos juguetes sexuales que Arthur ya había visto antes. El momento era más que incómodo.

—Te juro que estaba intentando concentrarme en una sala de entrenamiento, te lo juro —dijo Francis. Pero para Arthur, estaba de más.

—Pervertido —masculló—. Supongo que esperas que algún día me golpee la cabeza y piense que quiero algo contigo. Nunca voy a quedar así de tarado.

Sin reparar en que la tercera prueba se acercaba, o que Francis de verdad necesitaba seguir practicando, Arthur se marchó pensando que su indignación estaba más que justificada. Apenas se retiró de la sala, Francis observó cómo la habitación se iba convirtiendo en la sala de entrenamiento que había pensado en un principio.

* * *

Arthur creía estar volviéndose loco. Los sueños dolorosos, alternándose entre la muerte de Francis y los besos de Francis, se hicieron constantes. Los últimos eran los peores porque solo había dos maneras de solucionar el deseo y, a veces, sus compañeros ocupaban el baño desde temprano.

Un buen día, al finalizar un entrenamiento con los chicos de Durmstrang, se encontró besando a Berwald en un armario de escobas. Había elegido a Berwald porque era discreto y nadie se iba a enterar de aquello. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo concentrarse en el chico que tenía a su lado. Al tocar el cabello extrañaba el largo y sedoso de Francis, el rostro alargado y ya no tan aniñado, el cuerpo delgado y bajito (en comparación con aquellos magos, por supuesto), y se odió cuando en el punto culminante, no le obsequió ningún pensamiento a Berwald, porque ya Francis se había apoderado de su cabeza.

Al acabar, no intercambiaron palabras cariñosas. Arthur solo dijo:

—No se lo cuentes a nadie —antes de marcharse y convencerse de que no había ocurrido nada. Estaba comenzando a pensar que solo quedaría satisfecho cuando obtuviera lo que deseaba de una persona concreta.

Esa misma noche, Arthur acudió a la sala de los Menesteres. Para su sorpresa, de verdad entró a una sala de entrenamiento. Francis estaba practicando los hechizos que le había estado enseñando esos últimos meses. Debía aceptar que había mejorado  _un_  poco.

—¿Y el Patronus?

—Todavía no consigo hacerlo.

—La última prueba será en menos de una semana.

—Mis recuerdos felices no son suficientemente felices.

—¿Y ya te decidiste por una de tus locas teorías?

Francis le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Te cuento un secreto?

—Dime.

—Fue muy malo por mi parte, pero ni a Lukas ni a Charlotte les dije la verdad. Yo ya sé de qué va a tratarse la última prueba. Lo supe después de mirar por largo tiempo el hilo de oro. La respuesta está clara. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero incluso sabiendo a qué me voy a enfrentar, no sé cómo vencerlo. No soy un héroe.

—¿Es así de poderosa?

—Es una bestia que se creía extinta.

—¿Y es…?

—Un minotauro.

Arthur se quedó atónito.

—¿Y qué es?

—Es una bestia mitad hombre y mitad toro, bastante poderosa pues su piel repele numerosos hechizos. Se especializa en devorar personas. No solo es una historia muggle, en la antigüedad magos hablaron de ella como un verdadero terror. Luego no se volvió a saber de ella, hasta ahora. Revisé documentos recientes, y hay un pequeño artículo de Grecia que habla de una bestia parecida. No se sabe de dónde provienen, porque solo se han visto especímenes masculinos —Francis se quedó un momento en silencio, para tomar aire—. No les quise contar la verdad a Lukas y a Charlotte porque fue mi descubrimiento, aunque les di pistas con mis ideas.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

—Sí.

—Si fallas…

—No fallaré. No en acertar con la prueba, al menos.

Francis se abrazó a un brazo de Arthur.

—¿Te confieso otra cosa?

—No hace falta que lo digas —repuso Arthur, incómodo. Se atrevió a acariciarle el cabello con cierta torpeza—. No digas nada porque lo vas a cagar.

Y se quedaron en silencio, sin atreverse a hablar o dar un paso más.


	13. Ariadna en el laberinto

**Capítulo 13**

**Ariadna en el laberinto**

A toda la comunidad mágica le interesaba descubrir cómo sería la última prueba, qué amenaza tendrían que superar los campeones y si como mínimo sería lo suficientemente letal para acabar con secuelas después. Tanto el  _Profeta_ , como otros diarios independientes, exponían sus diversas teorías. Incluso la Revista  _Corazón de Bruja_  había dedicado páginas al respecto, en medio de sus reseñas al romance entre Lukas y Simon y el de Francis con Arthur y Heracles. No se sabía cuál pareja era la más popular pero se estaba llevando a cabo una encuesta para decidirlo.

En un entrenamiento con los magos de Durmstrang, a Simon se le escapó que habían conseguido enterarse de qué iba la última prueba y que Lukas se estaba preparando específicamente para ella. Arthur hizo un esfuerzo para no preguntarle de qué se trataba, para ver si Francis estaba bien encaminado, pero apenas salió del entrenamiento, se marchó en busca de Francis para contarle que ya Lukas sabía.

No estaban seguros si Charlotte también, pero Arthur supuso que era tarea de un campeón descubrir las pistas él solo.

Un día observaron movimientos cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Arthur se acercó para ver de qué se trataba solo para encontrarse con una barrera mágica, que impedía que los intrusos saciaran su curiosidad. Maldijo a los magos y su puto secretismo, y a sus pobres capacidades para romper una barrera de ese tamaño. A los estudiantes de Hogwarts se les estaba agotando la paciencia, tener la respuesta a la interrogante del año tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos acababa las dosis de sentido común, que era inusual entre los magos —dato sacado por los índices de demencia prematura en la comunidad mágica—. Por ejemplo, Gilbert había intentado violarla con los hechizos que disponía, que no eran lo suficientemente poderosos para ello, y había terminado en enfermería, sin grandes contusiones pero con una divertida anécdota para contar. No fue un hecho aislado, los chicos comenzaron a retarse entre sí para descubrir quién sería el "Quebrantador de barreras mágicas" —como lo había bautizado Dorothy Nott—, y cuando la enfermería comenzó a desbordarse por la demanda, se decretó que el próximo que lo intentara perdería cien puntos para su casa. Con el fin de curso tan cerca, desdeñar cien puntos significaba la derrota en la Copa de las Casas.

Arthur ya estaba al tanto de la nueva norma cuando se acercó otra vez, sin quitarse de la cabeza el enigma de la última prueba. Era cuestión de vida o muerte.

—¡Hey, Arthur! —exclamó su hermano mayor, James, saliendo del Bosque Prohibido. Estaba vestido como un muggle, con un pantalón andrajoso y una camisa holgada bastante desgarrada. Olía a quemado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, sin poder creérselo—. ¿Estás… bien?

—Estoy a cargo de la última prueba: tuve que amansar unas cuantas bestias antes del desayuno y ahora apagué un incendio que se originó de uno de los hechizos que lanzaremos en la arena. Claro, eso no es el espectáculo principal. ¿Cómo anda tu novio?

—No es mi novio. Y anda cagado, ¿cómo quieres que esté? —dijo Arthur, ya a la defensiva—. Pensé que te gustaba Francis.

—No, ¿por qué piensas eso?

—Porque en vacaciones… bah, no importa.

James se echó a reír.

—¿De verdad te tragaste eso? Solo quería picarte. A mí no me van tan chicos.

—A mí no me picaste —repuso Arthur, pero luego pensó que perdía el tiempo—. ¿De qué trata la última prueba?

—No lo puedo decir —dijo James.

—No me jodas, estamos hablando de la capacidad de sobrevivir de Francis. ¿De qué trata la última prueba?

—Firmé un contrato. No puedo ir revelando la información. Ya se enterarán al momento del torneo.

—No eres de ayuda. ¿Para qué me llamaste entonces?

Arthur, molesto, se retiró de allí a grandes pasos. Al anochecer, le contó a Francis el encuentro que había tenido. Este asintió, sin mostrarse indignado hacia James.

—Solo está cumpliendo con su trabajo. Yo ya sé qué será la última prueba, así que no me preocupo si un empleado me lo confirma o no. ¿Sabes que Charlotte se enteró porque le pagó a un empleado menos honesto que James? Valoro eso de tu hermano.

—¿La estupidez? —preguntó Arthur, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sigamos practicando. ¿No te parece que he mejorado mucho?

—Solo en el caso de que tus oponentes estén petrificados.

* * *

Las apuestas iban hacia Lukas como ganador del Torneo, luego estaba Charlotte y solo quienes querían dársela de graciosos apostaban por Francis. Sin embargo, había otra apuesta dedicada únicamente a Francis y trataba sobre qué otra cosa no-mágica usaría para intentar pasar la prueba. Era, por supuesto, una apuesta de ociosos, aunque Nott parecía tomárselo muy en serio. Muchos consideraban bastantes graciosas las ocurrencias, incluso el propio Francis.

Arthur supo que hasta Monique había apostado con algo ridículo que convertía a Francis en una tejedora. Cuando le preguntó a Heracles si él planeaba aprovecharse de su amigo de ese modo, este le respondió que a Francis no le había molestado la idea de Monique. Después de todo, "no estaba mal sacarle algo bueno a la situación que posiblemente lleve a nuestro mejor amigo a la muerte".

La encuesta de la revista  _Corazón de Bruja_ dio su resultado el viernes en la tarde, ganando la pareja de Heracles y Francis por amplia mayoría. Un equipo de reporteras les pidió a ambos chicos una entrevista y les tomó varias fotografías. Heracles habló de gatos mayoritariamente y Francis de lo estúpido que le seguía pareciendo el torneo. Las reporteras se las arreglaron para convertir sus declaraciones en un profundo diálogo amoroso.

Arthur quiso vomitar al enterarse de esto, pero prefirió fingir que aquello no le interesaba. Había algo más importante ahora de lo que ocuparse. Sus sueños con Francis seguían latentes, y en cada uno de ellos alguno de los dos acababa devorado por un monstruo sin nombre, sin forma definida pero sumamente poderoso, que se refugiaba en las sombras.

* * *

Aquel mismo viernes se armó un revuelo en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Era una clase especial impartida por James Kirkland y había traído un caballo alado para enseñárselos a los estudiantes. Todos los chicos se entusiasmaron bastante, acostumbrados a ver criaturas increíbles desde la seguridad de su libro de texto. James se ganó la admiración de todos y el amor de unos cuantos. Cuando se supo que era hermano de Arthur, se preguntaron cuál de los dos era el adoptado —o si Arthur se volvería igual de guapo con el tiempo—.

Al finalizar la clase, James escogió a cinco chicas para darles un paseo breve en el caballo alado. Obviamente, se basó en la belleza de las chicas para su elección, como a Emma Campbell, dejando al resto de la clase insatisfechos. "¿Quieren volar caballos alados, e incluso más raros, como caballos de viento? Estudien mi carrera y únanse a mi equipo", se excusó al final, con una sonrisa con la que se le perdonaba todo.

Adentrándose en el Bosque Prohibido, donde llevaba al caballo alado junto a los otros de su especie, se detuvo porque captó que alguien había conseguido violar la barrera mágica. Supuso que había ocurrido en el momento en que él había abierto una abertura en ella para poder pasar. Se encaminó hacia el sitio donde sentía la magia inusitada y se encontró con un chico delgado y bajito que estaba de cabeza, porque había sido atrapado por la rama de un árbol que no dejaba de mecerlo con fuerza. Si mal no recordaba, era un Gryffindor del curso de su hermano menor, Vladimir Dimitrov.

Sacó su varita y en menos de un segundo el chico ya había sido liberado. Lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. El chico, a quien reconoció haberlo tenido en la clase, le sonrió como quien se sabe atrapado y sin escapatoria.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—Te seguí cuando abriste la abertura en la barrera, aproveché el tiempo que se tarda en cerrarse, pero para entonces ya te habías ido y di vueltas y más vueltas por ahí a ver si encontraba los caballos alados. No me elegiste para volar con él y yo quería.

—Si no te llego a sentir, ese árbol te habría matado —Era común que los magos sintieran la magia proveniente de otros magos, formaba parte de su esencia. James se fijó en que la de este era particularmente intensa, aunque el chico no luciera como alguien poderoso.

—Eres mi héroe, ¿me dejas volar en el caballo?

—No. Lo que sí puedo es mandarte a volar al castillo.

—Por favor… Yo admiro mucho su trabajo, aunque seas un simple subordinado te debes divertir con todos, ¿verdad?

James acompañó al chico hasta que salió de la barrera, encargándose de que no volviera a entrar. El chico no se alejó de allí, mirándolo implorante, como si James fuera a ceder.

Al caer la noche, James salió del Bosque Prohibido con algunos compañeros. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con el chico justo donde lo había dejado, durmiendo en la grama y con un hechizo de calefacción para protegerse del frío. Les pidió a sus compañeros que se adelantaran, y él se agachó para despertarlo con la misma delicadeza que tendría con sus hermanos menores.

* * *

Francis y Arthur se habían quedado solos en la sala de los Menesteres, después de despedirse de Monique y Heracles. Ya habían dejado de practicar, y los ánimos estaban bajos gracias a que Francis había vuelto a fallar con la realización del Patronus. Arthur, sin embargo, no había tenido problemas al invocar el suyo y solo había desaparecido después de que Francis le acariciara la melena.

La cama apareció casi de inmediato. Francis se tiró en ella sin desvestirse, cansado, cayendo rendido al instante. Arthur suspiró y se encargó de quitarle la ropa, ponerle una de los pijamas que la Sala aparecía, y arroparlo, esforzándose por mantenerse quieto y tocar solo lo necesario —¿por qué seguía actuando de esa manera, cuando su lado racional insistía en que cada sueño y deseo sobre el campeón de Hogwarts era un error?—. Luego, se acostó él y no se opuso, tal vez por el cansancio, a que Francis lo abrazara en medio de la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur se despertó para encontrarse solo en la habitación. Repitió el nombre de Francis, pero la Sala no lo apareció.

* * *

No se encontró a Francis en el desayuno. Monique le informó que ya se había ido a la tienda de los campeones.

Arthur se sintió decepcionado. Pensó que en las pruebas pasadas había sido el último en despedirse de Francis, el último en permanecer a su lado. ¿Por qué se había ido sin esperarlo? ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza?

Comió poco porque su estómago no estaba para satisfacer el hambre. Los nervios, en realidad, se lo estaban comiendo a él. Se despidió de sus amigos de Slytherin para acercarse a la tienda de los campeones e intentar colarse. Los guardias se lo impidieron pero, entonces, Charlotte habló desde el fondo.

—Por favor, déjenlo entrar. Es un amigo del campeón de Hogwarts —les explicó.

Con reticencia, le permitieron el paso a Arthur. Charlotte lo saludó con un beso en cada mejilla y le pidió que lo acompañara, tomándole de la mano. Lukas lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, sin interés. Francis estaba sentado al fondo de la tienda, tomando agua y mordiéndose los labios cada cierto tiempo. El nerviosismo se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Arthur podía sentir su magia, más clara que cualquier otra en la habitación. Se extrañó que precisamente fuera la magia de Francis la más fuerte en el recinto, cuando había demostrado ser un mago con capacidades mediocres.

—Oye —dijo Arthur, arrugando el ceño—. ¿Desayunaste?

—No he comido nada desde ayer —le explicó Francis, pareciendo a punto de vomitar. Si el rompecorazones de Hogwarts y el  _Corazón de Bruja_  podía verse como un alma en pena de un crimen particularmente trágico, este era el momento. Sería la primera vez que no se presentaría deslumbrante ante las cámaras—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no permitían la entrada a nadie.

—Qué importa —dijo Arthur.

Se quedaron en silencio. Charlotte se había alejado para darles un tiempo a solas, y lo agradecía, porque en caso contrario Arthur se habría sentido más cohibido. Se acercó a Francis y ¿lo abrazó, le pasó sus brazos por la cintura, besó su cuello, sus labios, le acarició el cabello…? Borró esas absurdas intenciones de su mente, en su lugar, se conformó con colocarle una mano en el hombro.

—Recuerda los hechizos que hemos practicado. No es necesario que ganes, solo mantenerte vivo.

—Lo sé —dijo Francis, y le dirigió una sonrisa seca—. Eres un gran profesor.

—Pero tengo la mala suerte de tener un pésimo alumno.

—¿Sabes? Pienso que tú debiste ser el campeón. —Arthur se estremeció cuando Francis retiró la mano de su hombro, reteniéndola entre sus dedos. Jamás habían estado tan fríos al tacto. Decidió dejarlo pasar, porque nadie los estaba mirando. Fue él quien apretó ligeramente, y casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a masajear la piel que siempre había encontrado suave.

—O Albus o Alfred o Gilbert o… hay magos más capacitados en Hogwarts, sí, pero el sombrero te eligió a ti. ¿Sabes quién puso tu nombre en el Cáliz?

—No. Nunca lo supe, ¿y tú?

—Por algo te pregunto. Creo que solo querían hacerse los graciosos, pero tremendo favor te hicieron, ¿no?

—Todavía estoy saltando de la felicidad.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Francis miró sus manos con una expresión que Arthur no consiguió entender; abochornado, Arthur detuvo la caricia y se metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El silencio y la incomodidad se hicieron mayores.

—Tienes prohibido morirte —masculló Arthur—. O puedes jurar que voy a mear sobre tu tumba.

—Gracias, Arthur, siempre tan atento.

Arthur se dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda, antes que su estúpido cerebro se aliara con su boca para decir una tontería. Había pensado que si Francis se moría, también sería el final para él. De alguna manera en la que él  _no quería_  profundizar.

Cuando llegó el momento, se dirigió hacia las gradas de Slytherin. No se detuvo en el sitio donde se habían sentado sus amigos, prefirió acomodarse en el rincón más alto —tuvo que echar a unos niños de segundo bajo la amenaza de maldecirlos— , y se dispuso a esperar. Gilbert se apresuró a situarse a su lado, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Dada la manera en que lo miraba, Arthur supuso que parecía ir de camino a un entierro.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mal —admitió Arthur, pero se apresuró a añadir:—. No me dio tiempo para apostar sobre la aplastante derrota de Hogwarts. —Gilbert arqueó una ceja.

—No te preocupes, yo sí lo hice.

Monique, Heracles y Emma se sentaron a su lado. A Arthur le agradó un poco comprobar que no era el único que daba la impresión de haberse encontrado con una banshee la noche anterior.

—Que no se diga que Francis Bonnefoy no tuvo dolientes —susurró Gilbert, y se ganó una mirada mortal de Monique y Arthur. Heracles se limitó a concentrarse en las gradas, ignorando el flash que de vez en cuando iluminaba su rostro y que debía provenir de alguna reportera del  _Corazón de Bruja_.

* * *

En el campo de Quidditch apareció un laberinto. Las paredes eran negras, y tenía tantos caminos, tanto reales como falsos, que era imposible encontrar el correcto en un primer vistazo —o en los primeros veinte vistazos—. Supuso que sería peor sin la ventaja de la altura que les proporcionaba las gradas del campo de Quidditch. Además, las paredes, altas, hacían imposible observar qué había en su interior sin mayores problemas.

Se escucharon varios chillidos, explosiones y  _más chillidos_  de las diversas criaturas que serían las sorpresas bestiales de los campeones, nada que pudiera oírse especialmente amenazante. ¿Y si no había un monstruo mortal, y todo se trataba de pura publicidad? Después de todo, domar a un basilisco y pedirle, "por favor", que no se comiera a chicos de diecisiete años era complicado hasta para los magos más avanzados. Cuando Arthur estuvo a punto de suspirar aliviado, un grito desgarrador silenció los demás ruidos a su alrededor, acaparando toda la atención. Muchos exclamaron llenos de entusiasmo, y Arthur pensó con resentimiento que ninguno consideraba el peligro al que someterían a magos jóvenes como ellos. Otra vez volvía a aparecer tres pantallas para facilitar la visión a los espectadores.

El director de Durmstrang fue quien se encargó de hacer los honores, porque su campeón era quien estaba de primero en la tabla de puntuaciones. Dijo el discurso final al que Arthur no le echó mucha cuenta, felicitó a los campeones por haber llegado a la final vivos y sin perder ninguna extremidad de por medio y explicó las particularidades de la última prueba. En sí, parecía incluso más sencilla que las anteriores: consistía en llegar al centro del laberinto y tomar una de las tres llaves allí reunidas, con las cuales se podría abrir un cofre que se encontraba afuera del laberinto, ubicado tras unos largos escalones. La única manera de abrir el cofre era obteniendo la llave. En el caso de que ninguno de los campeones lo lograra, ganaría quien durara más tiempo en el laberinto o hubiera conseguido primero la llave. Advirtió, algo que ya los campeones estaban informados, que en el laberinto había una criatura terrible de la que tener cuidado. Todos estallaron de emoción, como si de repente hubiera dicho que daría regalos gratis para todos los asistentes a la prueba final del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

No explicó que había todo un ejército de magos preparados para frenar a la criatura si el campeón tenía problemas con ella, pero eso Arthur lo sabía porque James se lo había explicado días antes. Él sería uno de ellos. Con todo, no se sentía más seguro por Francis.

Los tres campeones salieron de la tienda y se encaminaron hacia la entrada del laberinto. Charlotte saludó al público, Francis a los fotógrafos y Lukas sacó su varita ignorando a todos. Los tres miraron el cofre, antes de volverse a la entrada y esperar el anuncio del comienzo de la prueba. Cuando este se dio, Lukas y Charlotte se adentraron de inmediato, corriendo con las varitas alzadas. Francis, en cambio, se quedó en el lugar sin hacer nada de provecho a la vista de todos. Sacó  _algo_  de su bolsillo que no se pudo distinguir bien pero por un momento Arthur pensó que se trataba de un cabello de oro. ¿Su cabello o…?

—Un hilo —dijo Monique, despejando las dudas—. ¿Recuerdan mi apuesta? Bien, pues fue Francis quien me la sugirió. Ya verán.

—¿Va a pasarse el tiempo tejiendo? —preguntó Emma, sin entender—. Porque le falta una rueca, por lo menos.

—Y agallas —dijo Gilbert, desilusionado. Arthur estaba conteniendo la respiración.

—El hilo para el triunfo es esencial —dijo Heracles, con tanta convicción que los demás no tuvieron fuerzas para seguir cuestionándolos.

¿Ese era su gran plan? Arthur no despegaba su atención de Francis, queriendo leer lo que estaba pensando esa cabeza rubia. Sin embargo… si eso lo mantenía fuera del peligro, tal vez existiera alguna esperanza para el campeón de Hogwarts.


	14. Magia

**Capítulo 14**

**Magia**

Arthur se impacientó, ¿su plan para mantenerse con vida era quedarse allí, lejos del peligro? Muchos comenzaron a insultarlo, llamándolo cobarde y vergüenza de Hogwarts. A cada uno de ellos Arthur quiso lanzarles un basilisco a ver si así serían tan egoístas con su campeón. Por supuesto, era la actuación menos heroica del torneo hasta la fecha, y justo tenía que tocarle a Francis aquel dudoso honor. "Que se joda el Torneo" pensó Arthur, rodeado de tantos abucheos. Entendía la opinión de Francis al respecto después de tanto tiempo, era una tontería peligrosa, y si por esa tontería perdía a alguien importante para él, que se preparara la comunidad mágica para enfrentarse a un nuevo lord tenebroso.

Arthur se concentró en la pantalla de Francis. ¿Cómo planeaba usar para su beneficio el hilo de oro que había sido la pista para la tercera prueba? Pronto Francis le dio la respuesta. El hilo avanzó, extendiéndose por los caminos del laberinto, mientras él permanecía en la comodidad de la entrada, sin arriesgarse, sin luchar.

—No es Teseo —dijo Heracles—. Es muy cobarde para ser Teseo.

—Ravenclaw —soltó Gilbert como si eso explicara la actitud de Heracles, con un tono con que también pudo haber dicho "raritos", "nerds" o "ya comenzaron a decir incoherencias otra vez". Para probar su punto, Feliciano y Feliks habían diseñado un grito de apoyo al Campeón de Hogwarts que consistía en exclamar acertijos cuya respuesta siempre acababa siendo Francis. La intención era buena hasta que otros Ravenclaw cuestionaron el resultado y dieron paso a varias respuestas posibles que encajaban con los enigmas. Los alumnos de las demás casas gritaban consignas más simples, como "¡Vamos Campeón!" antes del comienzo de la prueba y ahora varios "¡Ojalá te maten, cobarde!" enardecidos. Arthur temió que si no lo asesinaban las amenazas del laberinto, lo haría una masa de estudiantes coléricos.

El hilo seguía recorriendo el laberinto. Cuando llegaba a un camino incorrecto, Francis solo lo devolvía y reanudaba el camino en otra dirección. Aquello era una idea brillante para evitar los peligros de la prueba, y nadie reparaba en ello porque ya Lukas y Charlotte habían comenzado con el espectáculo de magia.

En realidad, no era un espectáculo adrede. Al tiempo que sorteaban varias pruebas mágicas, como plagas de duendes, tierra movediza y bolas de fuego, debían estar pendiente de la dirección del laberinto. Charlotte no lograba avanzar mucho por estar confundida entra un camino y otro, sin embargo, conseguía salir ilesa de toda la amenaza que activaba. Lukas iba adelante, tal vez por un mejor sentido de orientación, pero entonces activó otra trampa y quedó atrapado en una enredadera.

Por supuesto, los dos primeros campeones inspiraban respeto por cómo manejaban la prueba. Francis no, aunque Arthur suponía que estaría luciendo perfecto para las cámaras de la prensa. Entonces, el grito de la criatura desconocida volvió a oírse. Francis se sobresaltó. Charlotte se detuvo, asustada, pero preparada a atacar cualquier adversidad. Lukas seguía teniendo problemas con la enredadera y si la criatura venía ahora, se encontraría en una posición espantosa. Luchó por liberarse con ahínco.

Finalmente, la criatura se reveló primero en la pantalla de Charlotte. Francis tenía razón: se trataba de un minotauro, o para Arthur, de un ser que parecía una mezcolanza entre un toro y un hombre de altura descomunal. Soltó un bramido y el minotauro se abalanzó hacia Charlotte. Ella intentó herirlo con una serie de hechizos que no surtieron efecto, por lo que optó por defenderse de inmediato al tenerlo cerca. Consiguió detener los primeros golpes de la bestia, pero en su posición buscaba rápidamente una manera de vencerla.

—¿Por qué no emplea el hechizo que utilizó en la primera prueba? —preguntó Monique.

—Supongo que no tendrá el tiempo necesario para realizarlo —explicó Arthur—. Esa cosa no le da tregua.

Mientras tanto, Lukas había salido de la enredadera y había echado a correr sin reparar en sus heridas. En ellas pensaría después, debía seguir su camino. Había perdido tiempo. A la vez, Francis tenía un problema, pues el minotauro había roto sin querer el hilo con una de sus pezuñas, cuando ambos, el hilo y él, se cruzaron por el mismo camino. De ese modo no podía seguir avanzando. Francis respiró hondo y acabó optando por entrar al laberinto, siguiendo el hilo. Era muy arriesgado, pero no tenía otra opción. Casi nadie se dio cuenta de la decisión de Francis.

—Mierda, ¿por qué lo hace? —protestó Arthur.

—¿El hilo ya no avanza más? —propuso Monique.

—Se habrá dañado —dijo Heracles.

El minotauro destruyó la defensa de Charlotte y la chica siguió huyendo al tiempo que seguía lanzando hechizos ofensivos cuya intención era detener a la criatura. Sin embargo, ninguno surtía el efecto adecuado. Charlotte acabó tropezando, cayendo en otra trampa del laberinto, un hueco de poca profundidad que la dejaba expuesta. El minotauro bramó, dispuesto a bajar por su presa. Charlotte lanzó un patronus, pero en la lucha entre ambos, su fénix se deshizo en cenizas y el minotauro ganó.

Los aurores y demás personas encargadas entraron en acción. Arthur no reparó en esto, aunque en otra oportunidad habría saltado por ver a James trabajar. Estaba más pendiente de lo que hiciera Francis, quien iba con paso lento, teniendo mucho cuidado, al sitio donde el hilo se había roto.

El minotauro quedó paralizado a duras penas —o esa fue la patética impresión que dieron los aurores del Ministerio, tal vez buscaban convencer a los espectadores del poderío de la bestia principal—, al tiempo que Charlotte era sacada del agujero. Cuando le preguntaron si estaba en condiciones para continuar, la bruja se negó. Temblaba de miedo.

—Claro, no es nada tonta —dijo Monique.

Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons, lejos de abuchear a su campeona por no entregarse a los brazos de la muerte por una segunda vez, se alzaron en gritos de apoyo hacia Charlotte y, por un momento, Arthur se distrajo por la algarabía que estaban montando. No solo los magos franceses creían que su campeona era fabulosa, si no que contagiaban ese sentimiento a los demás. Los de Hogwarts pronto se unieron a los vítores e incluso algunos de Durmstrang. Arthur estaba seguro que, de tratarse de Francis, ya le estarían lanzando maldiciones imperdonables por no vencer al minotauro ni seguir en la competencia. De tratarse de Lukas… ¿pero era posible que el mago más hábil de los tres fallara en esta ocasión?

* * *

Francis llegó por fin al sitio donde el hilo se había roto. Tomó ambos extremos y con un movimiento de varita pronunció un  _reparo_. Francis y Arthur soltaron un suspiro de alivio en cuanto el hilo volvió a quedar intacto. "Pero ese es un hechizo de bajo nivel, hasta un niño puede realizar algo como eso". Sabía que desear que Francis no dependiera de los hechizos enseñados en sus prácticas era inútil, el minotauro era letal pero no su único problema.

Francis corrió en retirada porque consideró que sería lo más seguro. Volvería a su plan original. Los abucheos en su contra comenzaron nuevamente porque se pensó que estaba huyendo. Arthur tensó la mandíbula. Al menos Francis no parecía reparar en el ruido exterior. Reconoció su expresión concentrada, más intensa que cuando se perdía en los libros de la biblioteca (no había nadie que pudiera mirar tan intensamente un libro como él, por más extraño que se escuchara).

Arthur reconoció uno de los pasillos por los que Francis se había metido, porque Charlotte había estado allí también. Eso significaba que el minotauro podía estar cerca. Quiso advertirle. Gritarle. O lanzarse al laberinto para combatir a su lado. Su cerebro activó la señal de alarma.

—¡Cuidado con la trampa, estúpido! —gritó Arthur, levantándose de su asiento. Heracles y Monique se le quedaron mirando sin entender, pero Gilbert también gritó algo parecido.

—¡Aparecerán! —dijo Gilbert.

—¿Qué cosa…? —preguntó Emma.

Francis tropezó con una baldosa que sobresalía del suelo, aunque segundos antes este estaba en perfecto estado. No llegó a caerse, pero al momento de enderezarse descubrió que habían aparecido varias bolas de fuego cerca de él.

—¡Ni se te ocurra soltar la varita! —gritó Arthur como si Francis pudiera escuchar sus consejos por alguna conexión telepática—. ¡Retrocede sin dar la espada, alza la varita y sé rápido! ¡ _Aguamenti_!

Tal vez Francis no lo estuviera escuchando, pero sí recordaba sus entrenamientos. Si huía, se quemaría. Las bolas de fuego se abalanzaron contra él. Alzó su varita, realizó el movimiento correcto de muñeca, y exclamó el hechizo con la pronunciación adecuada. Un torrente de agua salió de su varita directamente hacia las bolas de fuego. Estas se apagaron de inmediato. Francis no fue el único que suspiró de alivio.

No celebró que todavía estuviera sano y salvo por mucho tiempo. Se apresuró a buscar el hilo y comprobar que no hubiera sufrido daños. En cuando certificó que todo estaba en orden, echó a correr, siempre retrocediendo, esperando escapar de los mil horrores del laberinto.

Tampoco celebró cuando encontró a varios seres pequeños de color azul eléctrico jugando con varios trozos cortados de su hilo. Pixies. No le costó leer la situación, ni hallar a los culpables. Tal vez el peor contratiempo que sufría hasta el momento, y gracias a un puñado de criaturas clasificadas como de nivel tres según el Ministerio. ¿De quién habría sido la idea de meter pixies en la última prueba? Estaba seguro que no fue de James, él adoraba los monstruos enormes y sangrientos.

Los pixies decidieron convertir a Francis en su nuevo objeto de diversión. El mayor ataque de estos pequeñines consistía en darte pellizcos por todo el cuerpo, dolorosos pero llevaderos y absolutamente molestos. Francis los apartó de un manotazo hasta que recordó que tenía una varita.

 _—Desmaius!_  —exclamó y varios se desmayaron. Los demás captaron la idea y se marcharon.

Francis buscó entonces los restos del hilo, pero los pixies se habían encargado de destrozar el rastro. Cuando utilizó un  _accio_ , solo llegaron hacia él pequeñas tiras poco útiles.

Estaba atrapado, desorientado y, como se diría en clases de Estudios Muggles, en un campo minado.

¿Iba a retroceder o a avanzar? Arthur quería que fuera lo primero, por más que el resto de Hogwarts quisiera que su campeón se tomara en serio la oportunidad de ganar el torneo. Gilbert no se atrevió a abrir la boca, pero sabía lo que estaba pensando. Su mejor amigo quería que Francis avanzara; lo único que evitó detestarlo fue que al menos se ahorró el comentario, mientras que los demás se impacientaban en sus asientos.

—¡Muévete! —Era la clase de comentarios más inocentes.

Francis acabó por retroceder, gesticulando algo que se pareció mucho a "¡Al diablo con el torneo! ¡Quiero vivir!". No avanzaba rápido, porque no quería cometer el error de acabar en una trampa mortal. Iba probando el camino, intentando recordar su recorrido previo, al tiempo que examinaba a su alrededor e iba decidiendo qué sitio en específico debía cruzar.

Todo habría marchado bien con ese sistema de no ser por la bestia.

Francis escuchó primero los pasos. Eran lo suficientemente pesados como para provocar un temblor en todo el recinto. El estómago se volvió de plomo, creyendo que se iba a desmayar. Pero si se desvanecía ahora, perdería más que una reputación. Alzó la varita y echó a correr como si de ello dependiera su vida. Que era exactamente lo que pasaba.

Ese fue su error. Queriendo alejarse del mayor peligro del laberinto, accionó una trampa y, de repente, el suelo se vino abajo. Francis intentó sostenerse de algo pero fue inútil, tampoco consiguió retroceder a tiempo y, cuando pensó utilizar la varita, se dio cuenta que se le había resbalado de las manos por la conmoción. Cayó.

A diferencia del de Charlotte, su foso tenía una profundidad considerable. Francis consiguió sentarse. La cabeza le dolía, pero no tanto como su tobillo derecho. El tobillo, masculló intentando contener las lágrimas, en las películas siempre era un tobillo lastimado. Casi no tenía luz en aquel foso. Al llevarse una mano a la cabeza, esta tocó el último líquido que esperaba ver: su sangre.

Buscó su varita casi a ciegas, pero no la tenía cerca.

 _—Accio_  varita —susurró, como si él fuera un mago poderoso y pudiera hacer magia sin la varita en cuestión.

Fue inútil. No podía.

Tenía dos opciones: echarse a llorar y resignarse a morir, o aguantar el dolor y seguir buscando su varita a una manera muggle. Hizo todo lo posible para moverse intentando encontrarla. ¿Dolía? Sí, pero la otra alternativa era peor.

Arthur hacía mucho que había abandonado su asiento. Se levantó y fue corriendo, como un desquiciado, hacia el campo de Quidditch. Sus amigos fueron tras él, unos intentando detenerlo, otros igual de asustados.

—¡Los aurores! —gritó Monique, aunque nadie le prestaba atención—, ¡que aparezcan ya los aurores!

Por primera vez, los espectadores estaban entusiasmados por lo que le estaba ocurriendo al campeón de Hogwarts. Arthur supuso que, con semejante embeleso, el jefe de aurores iba a tardar en dar la orden. Lo llevarían al límite, como siempre pasaba, y la comunidad mágica se regocijaría.

La pantalla de Charlotte ahora únicamente mostraba los avances del minotauro. Mientras Lukas continuaba hacia adelante en la prueba, el minotauro se encaminaba hacia la persona menos preparada para enfrentarlo. Volvió a bramar cuando encontró a su nueva presa y Arthur gritó cuando las pantallas del minotauro y la de Francis se encontraron.

El minotauro saltó al foso. Los magos gritaron con entusiasmo, unos apoyando al minotauro, otros al campeón caído en desgracia. Las vuelaplumas de los periodistas se movían frenéticas.

Francis soltó un gemido cuando se vio cara a cara con el minotauro. ¿Y la ayuda? ¿Cuándo iba a llegar la ayuda? ¿No había dejado claro que no aspiraba a la victoria?

Arthur volvió a gritar. Sabía que Francis había perdido su varita en la caída, que estaba herido, que no podía levantarse para echar a correr, que estaba atrapado en un sitio reducido. Que iba a perderlo. Para siempre.

* * *

Un mago es una persona que puede hacer magia, es lo primero que las personas de la comunidad mágica aprenden cuando son pequeños. Los nacidos de padres muggles no tienen esa misma noción, pero a lo largo de los años crecen con la certeza de ser diferentes a su entorno. En estas etapas, la magia se va desarrollando junto con el pequeño mago, y se va acoplando a él, formando parte esencial de su vida. Sus emociones, sus sentimientos, los sobresaltos acaban canalizados mediante la magia, por eso en esta etapa el poder mágico es incontrolable. Impredecible. Fabuloso.

En un segundo, Francis pensó que tenía pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Fue buscando un punto que pudiera ayudarle a escapar del minotauro, pero sus opciones se habían esfumado. Tenía que existir un plan. Cualquier cosa.

Su varita. ¿Dónde podía estar su varita? No tenía tiempo, ni fuerzas para seguir buscando a ciegas con el minotauro a punto de atacarlo. No podía escalar. Usar la fuerza física era impensable. No quedaba nada, excepto la magia.

El jefe de los aurores dio la orden para que su equipo saliera, junto a los especialistas como el hermano mayor de Arthur quien, por cierto, no estaba entre los presentes. James había salido segundos antes, sin pretender esperar las palabras de un superior para salvar una vida. Era insensato, valiente y con un corazón de oro, pero no tenía una habilidad sobrehumana. Corría contra el tiempo. Y el tiempo ahora estaba a favor del minotauro.

El minotauro rugió una última vez antes de abalanzarse contra Francis, estirando sus brazos de hombre, impulsándose con sus piernas de toro, a punto de destrozar al campeón con sus cuernos gigantescos. Era un espacio reducido, el blanco casi parecía brillar.

Solo hay otra ocasión en donde la magia surge de manera espontánea, y es cuando un mago se encuentra en una situación de vida o muerte. Exactamente como le ocurría ahora al campeón de Hogwarts.

Quien de hecho, sí estaba brillando. Francis tardó en darse cuenta que quien estaba emitiendo tanto calor era él; y no se concentró tanto en este hecho como en una situación normal hubiera ocurrido. No debía meditarlo. Ahora no. Extendió los brazos, mostrando las palmas de las manos, y quiso protegerse, pidió protegerse, no a Dios, no a Merlín, ni a sus padres, si no a una esencia más pura y antigua que todo lo que conocía, una esencia en donde una minúscula parte residía en él desde su nacimiento. Su magia, sin canales que la transformaran en una energía racional. Como era de esperar, la magia se desbordó, atrapando al minotauro.

Los magos no utilizan la varita por pura estética. Este instrumento sirve para canalizar la magia. Francis podía explicarlo como una herramienta que ayuda a que el enorme poder de un mago no se desbordara. A un mago común y corriente, en sus plenas facultades, jamás se le ocurría prescindir de su varita: su propia magia podía perder el control y volverse en su contra. La magia es tan extraordinaria como delicada, y sumamente poderosa, nunca se rompería ella misma, pero sí su portador. Es como controlar el fuego con las manos desnudas. Quema, arde, consume.

La magia atrapó también a Francis, quien supo entonces que había vencido a la bestia. Cuando quiso detenerse, no lo consiguió. La magia siguió fluyendo a raudales, tan caliente que le hería la piel, el cabello, los ojos. Todo su ser.

Solo un mago de características excepcionales controla la magia sin varita. En otras palabras, solo un mago de características excepcionales logra dominar el fuego. A los demás, el fuego los devora con sus fauces ardientes.

* * *

Ya en el centro del laberinto, Lukas tomó su llave respectiva y, solo porque sus amigos insistieron al respecto, la alzó para que pudiera ser vista por todos los espectadores. Estaba a un paso de conseguir el máximo título.

No hubo ovaciones. Lukas miró a su alrededor extrañado del repentino silencio que lo rodeaba. Y tuvo la pericia suficiente para formular el hechizo requerido para protegerse contra una ola expansiva después de escuchar la explosión.

Alguien había empleado un hechizo  _demasiado_  poderoso.

Lukas por primera vez notó el sabor del pánico, el mismo que inundó el campo de Quidditch.

* * *

¿Habría llegado a tiempo para evitar que el minotauro acabara con Francis? No, se dijo James, porque había salido demasiado tarde de su puesto. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Proteger a los chicos era su prioridad, ofrecer un espectáculo no era su responsabilidad. Ni su interés.

Fue el primero en llegar después de que pasara la ola expansiva. James miró el cráter que había dejado aquella explosión.

No había rastros del minotauro, pero no le dio tiempo de lamentarlo. Bajó hacia el centro, buscando la figura que deseaba encontrar. Tenía sus sospechas de lo que había pasado y eso lo hacía actuar con mayor desespero.

Ignoró el picor de los ojos. Con la mano temblorosa, sacó su varita y se ayudó con ella.


	15. El final del Torneo y lo que aconteció después

Tras dispersarse el efecto de la explosión, Lukas tardó un buen tiempo en decidir si estaba fuera de peligro o no. El silencio del campo se había roto, dando paso a exclamaciones de histeria que se mezclaban unas con otras. No comprendía sus alaridos, así como tampoco ubicaba el centro de la explosión ni por qué se había producido.

Lo que podía asegurar era que se había tratado de la magia más poderosa que había presenciado nunca, tan enorme como incontrolable. Uno de sus mayores miedos era lo que escapaba a cualquier control. Por ello había practicado con su varita día tras día. En Durmstrang se aprendía a controlar el poder antes de empezar a realizar hechizos complicados.

Porque la magia devora a los estúpidos.

Lukas no pensaba convertirse en una animal cazado por su propia naturaleza.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, antes de decidir levantar su varita. Lanzó chispas rojas y verdes al cielo. Como si así se hubieran acordado del ganador del Torneo de Los Tres Magos, una pareja de aurores apareció por donde él había llegado para agarrar el trofeo. Este estaba a un lado, tirado en el suelo como si se tratara de una piedra en el camino. Creía que conseguir el trofeo o ganar la competencia quedaba a un lado con lo que había sucedido (aunque desconociera los hechos).

Se controló para no saltar a preguntas, y siguió las indicaciones de los aurores, quienes lo llevaron a la enfermería sin que tuviera ninguna conmoción.

—Estoy bien —les dijo y pasó a explicarles en vano cómo se había protegido. Sus palabras no lo salvaron de quedar recluido en una de las camas que la enfermera tenía para disposición de los enfermos.

En el transcurso del camino había escuchado comentarios, gritos alarmados, aurores evacuando el campo de Quidditch y profesores ordenando ir a las Salas Comunes. El director de Durmstrang y la de Beuxbatons hicieron lo mismo con sus alumnos. Sin celebraciones. Ni una mención al campeón definitivo.

Morirse significaba conseguir trascendencia. Pero ¿cuál de los dos? ¿Charlotte o Francis? Le costaba creer que alguno de los dos hubiera caído con una de las pruebas. Charlotte era demasiado ingeniosa, Francis demasiado inteligente. Ambos se encargaban de hacerle frente a situaciones que los superaban.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella entraron Simon y el resto de sus amigos. Apretó su varita en su bolsillo, y se controló para evitar acercarse a ellos. La absurda idea de abrazar a Simon desapareció pronto de su cabeza.  _No te desmorones_ , se dijo,  _recaba datos y actúa, no te paralices_.

—¡Lukas! —exclamó Simon, acercándose a su cama. Le dio un abrazo asfixiante que no correspondió, tampoco lo rechazó. Simon era más musculoso que él, más alto, y a pesar de su personalidad atolondrada, cuando estaban juntos Lukas se sentía protegido. Como si todo fuera a marchar bien.

Observó al resto de sus amigos, intentando descubrir en ellos alguna pista que le aclarara el misterio. Ellos parecían sanos y salvos. Asustados, consternados, pero a salvo.

No supo que había estado tan tenso, tan asustado, hasta que Simon se separó y suspiró aliviado. Ellos estaban bien. La explosión tampoco los había alcanzado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

—No estamos seguros —dijo Tino—. Solo estábamos pendiente de tu pantalla. Según hemos oído, el de Hogwarts se estaba enfrentando a un minotauro cuando la explosión ocurrió.

 _Francis Bonnefoy no tiene nivel para un minotauro_ , pensó. ¿No había conseguido escapar?

—No —dijo Simon, y a Lukas le extrañó la seriedad de su rostro. Se controló, porque de otra manera se echaría a temblar como un niño pequeño—. Bonnefoy causó la explosión. Él se enfrentó al minotauro sin su varita y los hechizos que usó… Bueno, era  _necesario_  utilizar una varita.

—¿Tú estás bien, Lukas? —preguntó Tino—. Creíamos que la explosión te había alcanzado.

Asintió. Fue entonces cuando Berwald y Simon le agarraron de los brazos. Se maldijo no conseguir detener el ligero temblor de su cuerpo. Asimiló la noticia y buscó posibles resultados a un mago incapaz usando magia descontrolada.

—Francis Bonnefoy… —comenzó, y Simon terminó la oración por él:

—… está muerto.

La cabeza le pesaba. Los chicos siguieron hablando pero Lukas no los escuchó. Su visión se volvió oscura y ya no supo más.

* * *

Cuando James encontró el cuerpo de Francis, olvidó todo los protocolos en casos semejantes. Fueron sus compañeros quienes dispersaron los escombros a su alrededor, pero fue él quien lo examinó. Tenía un corte espantoso en la cabeza, un brazo y una pierna fracturados, y numerosas magulladuras que habían sido producidas por las paredes de la parte del laberinto afectada al derrumbarse. La ropa, desgarrada, estaba llena de sangre y polvo. Al menos comprobó que la sangre de los alrededores era del minotauro, que todavía estaba caliente al tacto.

Francis no emitía calor, como si después de soltarlo todo en su interior se hubiera apagado a una velocidad vertiginosa. James comprobó el pulso. El campo de Quidditch se estaba vaciando y los aurores actuaban para recoger a las criaturas del laberinto. Él en un caso normal se habría hecho cargo de las bestias,  _como debiste hacerte cargo en un principio_ , agregó.

Escuchó un alboroto a sus espaldas. No le habría hecho caso de no ser por la voz familiar que los lideraba. Arthur, junto a otros chicos de su curso, se había abierto paso hasta la zona afectada. Sus compañeros intentaron detener el avance de los muchachos razonando con ellos. Como si Arthur fuera a escuchar a alguien a estas alturas.

El chico aturdió a dos aurores experimentados a la vez. Fue entonces cuando el resto de los aurores comprendieron que no se trataba de un chiquillo común y corriente. Levantaron sus varitas.

* * *

Rescatar a Francis. Esa fue la idea original cuando saltó de su asiento en las tribunas y salió disparado hacia el terreno de Quidditch. Después, fue encontrar a Francis. Estar al lado de Francis. No quería pensar en su estado, lo primordial sería ubicarlo y después se encargaría de lo demás.

 _Montón de magos incompetentes, aurores incapaces_ , incluido su hermano.  _Inútiles. Asesinos_. Si a Francis le había ocurrido algo de verdad malo, no vacilaría en regalar a todos los culpables un par de maldiciones imperdonables.

Fue aturdiendo, junto a Gilbert y Emma, a cada mago que se les atravesaba en su camino. Monique y Heracles lo intentaron también, pero no estaban acostumbrados a la magia ofensiva. Con todo, agradecía que ellos también estuvieran a su lado. Con un mismo objetivo.

Cuando llegó a la zona del desastre, le temblaron las piernas. Quien no resistió fue Monique, que comenzó a llorar sin esperar a comprobar que Francis estuviera bien. Nadie intentó calmar su llanto. Con las varitas en alto, Arthur les ordenó a los aurores que les dieran paso hacia donde estaba el campeón de Hogwarts. Como era de esperar, no accedieron y los mandaron a devolverse.

Antes de que hubieran terminado de hablar, ya les había lanzado el encantamiento aturdidor. Otros aurores los rodearon. Gilbert bufó por lo bajo.

—Son demasiados… —susurró Emma.

—¿Vienen a recibir lo mismo que estos dos inútiles? —soltó Arthur, quien no estaba en posición para razonar—. Vamos, los puedo abatir con los ojos cerrados, estúpidos. Desperdicios. Deberían ser comida para basilisco. Pero yo me voy a encargar de que paguen —agregó. Los aurores estaban hablando, tal vez como esperando que sus palabras calmaran la rabia. No los escuchó.

Había identificado a James a unos cuantos pasos lejos de él, y el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo. El cuerpo del que no percibía magia alguna proviniendo de él. Lo intentó. Intentó sentir la magia de Francis, aunque fuera un débil destello. Su magia tan clara aunque no tan poderosa.

Nada. No había nada.

Los aurores intentaron aturdirlos. Heracles y Emma lanzaron hechizos protectores. Gilbert soltó una maldición.

—Hasta aquí llegamos, son demasiados —dijo.

—Cállate —dijo Arthur, quien dio un paso al frente—. Ustedes. Ustedes hicieron esto. Ustedes van a pagar por esto.

Los aurores intentaron desarmarlo, pero Arthur y su varita resistieron los hechizos. Se sentía arder en la rabia, pero había otro sentimiento que impulsaba su magia. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Van a pagar por inútiles —dijo otra vez, y sin reparar en que sus amigos habían sido inmovilizados por los hechizos de los aurores, levantó su varita y apuntó al primero que se cruzó en su campo de visión—. ¡ _Cruc_ …! —antes de acabar con la maldición, cayó al suelo petrificado por un ataque de James.

Moverse resultó imposible. Era descabellado hacer el contrahechizo sin su varita y sin siquiera mover los labios. Cuando James se le acercó, lo único que le quedó fue mirar a su hermano con todo el resentimiento que fue capaz de reunir.

—En vez de armar escenas, sería genial que de verdad nos ayudaras con todo esto —le reprochó James—. Francis irá a San Mungo. Tiene heridas muy graves. Demasiado graves. —Arthur intentó abrir los ojos por la sorpresa—. Como sabrás, San Mungo tiene por política tratar únicamente a pacientes vivos y eso no ha cambiado recientemente.

Cuando James por fin lo liberó, Francis ya había sido trasladado. Sus amigos estaban a un lado, preocupados. Monique no había dejado de llorar, pero Heracles la estaba sosteniendo.

—Quiero ir con él —exigió Arthur—. Ahora mismo.

— _Ahora_  —susurró James—, tienes suerte que seas solo un estudiante y no un mago graduado, porque todos te hemos oído comenzar esa maldición.  _Ahora_  me harás caso. Vas a obedecer todo lo que te diga o veremos, ya que te gustan tanto las maldiciones imperdonables, qué tan bien lo llevas con el  _Imperius_.

En la enfermería, los ocupantes recibieron pociones para dormir. Arthur cayó en un sueño intranquilo, sin dejar de rondarle una idea en la cabeza.

 _Nada. No había sentido nada_.

* * *

La prensa estalló los días siguientes. A Lukas se le dio una reseña sencilla antes de adentrarse en el caos en que se había convertido la última prueba del Torneo de Los Tres Magos. A Charlotte apenas la mencionaron. El ojo del huracán estaba en Francis Bonnefoy y su manera de salvarse del Minotauro. Unos lo relataron como si hubieran vivido personalmente cómo había sucedido los últimos momentos de vida del Minotauro frente al campeón que se había considerado más débil hasta entonces. Los ensayos sobre la magia sin varita, el poder intrínseco en cada mago, y las denuncias del trato cruel que recibían las criaturas sangrientas en ese tipo de pruebas se multiplicaron.

Muchos activistas lloraron por el minotauro, que era una especie en peligro de extinción. Las lectoras de  _El Corazón de bruja_  lo hicieron por Francis y ya lo habían convertido en un héroe mártir.

Nadie celebró. A pesar de los intentos del director de Durmstrang, Lukas se negó a hace una fiesta con su victoria y prefirió una sencilla reunión con sus amigos en la enfermería. Se limitó la entrada y, cuando algún periodista quería entrar para obtener una exclusiva, era atacado por la maldición mocomurciélagos de Emma, el encantamiento de las piernas gelatinosas de Kiku, o el hechizo de las cosquillas de Simon. La enfermera les ofreció su muda aprobación.

Arthur se recuperó al día siguiente, pero sus amigos y él siguieron visitando a Lukas. Evitaban mencionar a Francis, por respeto a Arthur y porque Lukas todavía se echaba a temblar ante el recuerdo de la explosión. Él había sentido la magia desbordada más que los demás; por más que intentara calmar los nervios, su autocontrol se debilitaba y ocasionaba ligeros sobresaltos. Su varita echaba chispas, provocaba que el color del cabello de los presentes se volviera verde, transformaba la silla del acompañante en una guitarra —que Simon tocó para terror de los oídos de los presentes—.

—Su magia sigue un poco alterada —explicó Tino—. Pero ya se recuperará. Es cuestión de tiempo.

Arthur se preguntaba si Francis también se recuperaría. Cuando sus amigos se despidieron por ese día de Lukas y los demás, Arthur aprovechó para hacer una pregunta que no se atrevía a formular frente a los demás:

—¿Y Francis? ¿Y la magia de Francis?

Los oídos de Lukas comenzaron a soltar humo.

—Quién sabe —dijo—. ¿No has tenido noticias de él?

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—A lo mejor no te quieren decir nada —supuso Simon—. En este caso…

—Tendré que buscar yo mismo las respuestas.

* * *

Arthur aprovechó la última salida a Hogmeade para escaparse de Hogwarts tres semanas después de terminado el Torneo. Se alejó del grupo de estudiantes y se Apareció en la entrada del hospital para magos y brujas del mundo mágico. En su vida había pisado pocas veces San Mungo tan solo para visitar algunos familiares enfermos. A Alice una vez le había dado una fiebre tan fuerte que pensaron que se trataba de la fiebre del dragón, pero que acabó por desaparecer tras unos cuantos días recluida en una habitación del hospital.

El caos de San Mungo se respiraba en el aire. El edificio de los sanadores era la viva imagen del desorden que gobernaba el mundo mágico. Como si la magia y la mentalidad de los magos se negaran a transitar en línea recta.

Arthur aprovechó ese caos para escabullirse de la recepción. Había leído en  _El profeta_  que mantenían al Campeón de Hogwarts en uno de los pisos más profundos de la instalación, donde iban a parar los enfermos graves con suficiente notoriedad para querer una estancia discreta. Cada día los aurores de seguridad detenían periodistas —especialmente de farándula— que querían pasarse de listos.

Arthur se aplicó a sí mismo un hechizo desilusionador, esperando tener más suerte en donde otros magos habían fracasado. Fue bajando por las escaleras porque ir por ascensor le parecía demasiado obvio. Al llegar al piso en cuestión, salió y exploró con cuidado. Tras un largo pasillo, estaban dos aurores de pie. Arthur no esperaba darles un poco de acción. Se quedó en su sitio, esperando su oportunidad.

Agradeció infinitamente a Merlín cuando entró una mujer preciosa, vestida a la manera muggle. Tenía el cabello de color castaño, y a pesar de su figura, Arthur creyó que ya pasaba los cuarenta. Su perfil, por otro lado, se le hizo familiar y se dejó llevar por su intuición.

Se colocó detrás de ella para conseguir entrar. Los aurores la saludaron respetuosamente. Arthur creyó que se había salido con la suya.  _Aurores idiotas_.

—Espere —dijo uno de ellos, sacó su varita y Arthur se vio expuesto.

La mujer soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Los aurores se pusieron en guardia. Arthur también sacó su varita.

—¡Voy a entrar a ver a Francis Bonnefoy y ustedes no me van a detener! —exclamó. Un segundo después, consideró que debió aturdirlos de inmediato.

—Está prohibido —comenzó uno de los aurores, pero la mujer lo interrumpió:

—¿Quieres ver a mi hijo? —preguntó. Arthur consiguió distinguir más detalles que la asemejaban a Francis.

—Soy Arthur Kirkland —se presentó—. Somos amigos.

—No sé si pueda dejar pasar a los amigos de Francis —consideró la mujer.

—Somos más que amigos —agregó Arthur, precipitado.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa.

—En ese caso, puedes venir conmigo.

Tiempo después descubriría que Marianne Bonnefoy ya sabía quién era Arthur Kirkland y la clase de relación que guardaba con su hijo. Solo había querido escuchar las palabras de sus labios.

* * *

El corazón de Arthur comenzó a latir como si lo estuvieran golpeando. No se había atrevido a preguntar por el estado de Francis en el trayecto pero al menos la mujer no lucía como una madre cuyo hijo estuviera a punto de morir. Cuando entraron en la habitación, descubrió a Francis dormido en la cama. Nuevamente, no sintió nada más.

Era como si la señora Bonnefoy no fuera la única muggle allí.

Se sentó en el sofá cuando la señora Bonnefoy se lo indicó.

—Él…

—Duerme la mayor parte del tiempo —explicó—. Cuando despierta, habla un poco. A veces no entiendo lo que dice. Le gusta decir enigmas como Gollum. Tú eres un mago, sabrás quien es Gollum. —Arthur no tenía idea de a qué se refería—. A veces pregunta por ti —El corazón de Arthur se detuvo por un momento, y con él creyó que se detenía el mundo—, y por otros chicos, como Monique o Heracles. —Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, el mundo comenzó a moverse.

—Ellos dos son sus mejores amigos.

—Lo sé. Los menciona en sus cartas. A ti también te conozco. Creo que incluso cuando no eran amigos, Francis te mencionaba para quejarse de ti. Una vez, con un tal club de duelo…

—¿Francis se va a recuperar? —preguntó Arthur, sin querer recordar lo que había pasado en el club (que había sido culpa de Francis, por supuesto).

—Francis se está recuperando —explicó—. Poco a poco. Al principio no abría los ojos, no se movía, ni podía alimentarse por sí mismo. Estaba demasiado débil. Esta semana se despertó y comenzó a decir algunas cosas.

—¿Y su magia? —insistió—. Yo no puedo sentir su magia.

La señora Bonnefoy lo miró sin entender.

—¿Pasa algo con su magia? —preguntó, aunque en ese punto no parecía preocupada—. Sus doctores me han dicho que a nivel físico está bien. Ya tiene los huesos perfectos, ya no hay rastros de ninguna de sus heridas. Hasta le hicieron crecer el cabello. Es increíble cómo funciona la medicina mágica. Pero, a nivel mental…

El daño no era solo a nivel mental. Arthur quiso gritarle a esa mujer que lo más importante para un mago era su magia. Sin ella, él no era nada.

* * *

La señora Bonnefoy se marchó un momento a la cafetería. Quedó en traer unos bocadillos a Arthur también. Cuando se quedaron solos, se acercó a la cama de Francis. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo.

Creía que tenía parte de la culpa. Él había fallado como maestro, no se había esmerado tanto con Francis sabiendo sus incapacidades para la magia defensiva. Y ofensiva. Había tenido que ser consciente, que no podía esperar el nivel de Afonso, de Antonio, de Alfred.

Le acarició la mejilla. Recordó el primer beso que le había dado. Cómo este lo había arruinado Heracles después. No había tenido una mejor continuación. Y ahora… Se mordió los labios antes de decidirse. Le depositó un beso en la frente.

Cuando descubrió que Francis tenía los ojos abiertos, se alejó de inmediato.

—Hola, solo pasaba por aquí —se explicó Arthur, dominado por los nervios— para tomarte la temperatura.

 _Idiota_ , se dijo,  _es la peor mentira que te has inventado nunca_.

—De ahora en adelante pediré que siempre me la tomes tú —dijo Francis. Su voz sonaba ronca, como si aquello le costara un gran esfuerzo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiera pasado por encima un tanque de guerra —explicó. Como Arthur no entendió la referencia, agregó:—. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

—Yo no soy el que desintegró a lo bestia a un minotauro —dijo. El chico asintió con aire perdido—. Tu mamá dice que estás mejorando. Pese a tu cara de idiota.

—¿Conociste a mi madre? —preguntó—. Ella es… —pero suspiró, y Arthur nunca supo cómo era—. Aunque no lo creas, entiendo lo que ocurrió esa vez. Pero no hablaré de eso. Es demasiado doloroso. Tampoco sé cómo terminó el Torneo. Pero me da igual. Tampoco sé cómo están las cosas por Hogwarts. Quiero decir… ¿todavía estoy a tiempo para presentarme a los EXTASIS?

EXTASIS o Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas era la última prueba para los magos de séptimo curso. Sin estos, prácticamente no podrías obtener una especialización, tampoco un empleo importante en la comunidad mágica.

El largo parloteo lo había cansado.

—Yo qué sé, ¿qué importan los estudios ahora? —cuestionó Arthur.

Francis cerró los ojos y por un momento Arthur creyó que iba a dormirse otra vez.

—Si no presento los EXTASIS este año, me voy a atrasar —siguió. Se incorporó en la cama con lentitud—. ¿Vendrás a visitarme más seguido? Tráeme libros la próxima vez. Recuerdo el cronograma de exámenes, el primero es…

—Francis, acabas de recuperarte de algo que pudo acabar con tu vida. Deja los exámenes para después —le instó Arthur. Evitó mencionar lo de su magia.  _Hey, resulta que al final no hace falta que hagas todos los EXTASIS, porque tu magia ha desaparecido_. Era un golpe demasiado duro.

—Bien, bien, lo dejo para después —decidió Francis. Se le quedó mirando. Arthur creyó que incluso tenía el color de sus ojos más apagado, como si la falta de magia hubiera disminuido la intensidad—. ¿Me puedes dar un abrazo? Nadie te está viendo.

—Que estés convaleciente no te hace ganar privilegios.

Pese a sus palabras, Arthur le dio un abrazo. Le sorprendió encontrar su espalda tan fuerte, pero era normal: la explosión de magia no había dañado su cuerpo, sino algo más profundo. Le acarició la espalda aprovechando que se encontraba confundido y que, como Francis había dicho, no había nadie en la habitación.

Después, aprovechando esta misma situación, le dio un beso en los labios. Tenía los labios rosados y carnosos, mientras que los de Arthur hasta estaban agrietados de tanto mordérselos. El interior de su boca le supo a una mezcla diversa de jarabes. Con todo, fue el mejor beso que había tenido nunca.

Cuando se separaron, Francis se quedó sin aliento. Antes de poder discutir las cosas, cayó en otro sueño profundo. La señora Bonnefoy regresó poco después.

* * *

No fue reprendido por su ida a San Mungo porque la señora Bonnefoy intervino por él, además, la señora Bonnefoy pidió que Arthur Kirkland y el resto de los amigos de Francis lo visitaran más a menudo. De esa manera creía que su hijo se iba a recuperar más rápido.

Arthur no entendía cómo, pero quedó establecido que todos los sábados dos amigos de Francis lo visitarían. La semana siguiente le tocó a Monique y a Heracles. La chica, antes de partir, se acercó a Arthur y le susurró en broma que cuidaría lo que hiciera Heracles en el hospital. Se mostró terriblemente ofendido y acabó mascullando:

 _—_ ¡No tengo razones para recelar de nadie!

No le quedaba claro cómo habían quedado las cosas entre ellos pero algo le decía que por ese lado no había que temer. Ya habría tiempo para discutirlo después.

Cuando fue el turno de Arthur de visitar a Francis, llevó a Feliciano consigo y un montón de apuntes de Historia de la Magia. No creía que las crónicas de las revueltas de los gnomos mejoraran el ánimo de nadie, pero seguro saldrían en los EXTASISS. Cuando entró en la habitación, Francis seguía en la cama, con un montón de pergaminos a su alrededor.

Sin rastro de magia.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Arthur.

Tenía un mejor color en el rostro, y su cabello estaba tan cuidado como siempre. Podía aparecer perfectamente en una portada del _Corazón de bruja._

—Estresado. Me dejarán presentar los EXTASIS en Agosto, pero eso está a la vuelta de la esquina —explicó Francis—. ¿Cómo están ustedes?

—Relajado —explicó Feliciano—. Sabes que haré los EXTASIS por compromiso, voy a ocuparme del negocio familiar.

Los Vargas tenían un restaurante bastante concurrido en el Callejón Diagon. Arthur había ido junto con su familia y siempre acababan satisfechos.

—Yo en cambio lo necesito, si quiero ir al Ministerio de Magia —explicó Francis.

Arthur se mordió la lengua, evitando decir que creía poco probable que el Ministerio aceptara entre sus filas a un mago sin una gota de magia en su interior. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de la secuela de la última prueba? ¿No sentía la desaparición? ¿Se negaba a creer que su magia se había esfumado?

Se encontró incapaz de decir palabra. Por suerte, Feliciano llevó la conversación y comenzaron a estudiar. Entre Ravenclaws, el estudio consistía en un intercambio de opiniones sobre hechos antiguos en vez de la memorización típica; para su sorpresa, Arthur se encontró interesado en sus ideas e incluso aportó algunas, tímidamente, agregando al concluirlas que le daba igual.

Quería encontrarse a solas con Francis y preguntarle si estaba bien. Acariciarle el cabello. Besarle en los labios. Y otros pensamientos que le daban vergüenza admitir.

Cuando se despidieron, y Feliciano les dio la espalda, Francis le dio un breve beso en los labios.

—Ven a verme a solas. Dentro de poco me darán de alta e iré a casa —susurró.

Nunca una invitación al mundo muggle lo había entusiasmado tanto.

* * *

La nueva visita de Arthur tuvo que esperar. En ese tiempo, estudió y presentó sus EXTASIS, sacando el puntaje necesario para acudir a la Academia de Aurores. Gilbert, Alfred y Elizabeth lo acompañarían. Emma, en cambio, iba a dedicarse a atender la tienda de su familia. Kiku quería entrar al Ministerio de Magia en el departamento de asuntos exteriores.

Monique deseaba especializarse en el exterior y Heracles comenzaría a trabajar en la biblioteca de Hogmeade.

Se sorprendió cuando Vlad vino a preguntarle la dirección de su hermano James.

—¿Para…?

—Intercambiar opiniones entre colegas. Estudiaré Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

—En tu caso, te comerán antes de abrir la boca.

No tuvo problemas con darle la dirección y arrancarle una promesa de los labios:  _Sí, prometo incordiar a tu hermano por ti, no te preocupes, no parece tener demasiada paciencia_.

Cuando Francis salió del hospital, ya estaban en septiembre. Arthur no tuvo tantos problemas con ubicarse en el Londres muggle, porque igual realizó un hechizo de rastreo e ignoró las excentricidades con que ellos vivían día tras día. Además, los muggles no inmarcaban sus casas para evitar que fueran encontradas.

O eso había pensado.

Cuando recorrió la acera donde se suponía debía hallarse el edificio de Francis, no encontró nada, solo un pequeño mercado y una peluquería. Ni siquiera con un encantamiento revelador consiguió ubicar el lugar. ¿Se había equivocado de sitio…?

—Ah, querido —le dijo entonces una voz familiar.

Marianne Bonnefoy, más hermosa que nunca, cargaba las bolsas de la compra. Se apresuró a ofrecerse a llevarlas.

—Estaba buscando su edificio, pero no está. Supongo que Francis me dio mal la orden.

—No, querido, es por la magia. Ya verás.

La mujer le susurró la contraseña al oído y, cuando Arthur la repitió en un murmullo, el edificio se acomodó entre el mercado y la peluquería como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Al entrar, la señora Bonnefoy le explicó que los aurores decidieron ocultar su casa de la prensa de la comunidad mágica. Fueron subiendo las escaleras hasta el último piso.

—No dejan de molestar a Francis pidiéndole entrevistas, como si él tuviera cabeza para eso.

Arthur entendió. Desde que la magia de Francis seguía desaparecida, no había podido completar EXTASIS como los de Transformación, Encantamiento, e incluso Pociones, que era su materia predilecta. En todos necesitaba emplear la magia.

Arthur siempre lo había llamado muggle encubierto, era curioso que ahora se asemejara a uno. Era peor que ser un  _squib_ , porque al menos ellos no habían probado la magia en su vida.

El apartamento de los Bonnefoy era pequeño, pero acogedor. La sala tenía un balcón que daba hacia la calle donde podían ver los edificios a su alrededor. Nada maravilloso como la vista que él tenía en su mansión. En la cocina solo cabía dos o tres personas, el centenar de elfos domésticos que trabajaban para los Kirkland se quedarían sin poder pasar. Tenía un baño y otras dos habitaciones, la de Francis y la de sus padres.

Se mataría con sus hermanos de tener que competir por el baño. O de compartir dormitorio.

—¡Arthur! —exclamó Francis, dándole un abrazo inesperado. La señora Bonnefoy estaba guardando la compra en la cocina. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios—. ¿Tuviste problemas en el mundo muggle, mi sangre limpia?

—Tuve problemas con la indicación final de un muggle bobo —explicó—, quien no me dijo que su casa era inmarcable para los magos.

—Mi culpa —declaró, sin darle importancia.

La habitación de Francis era más pequeña que la sala. Apenas había espacio entre su cama, el armario y el espejo de cuerpo entero. Arthur se sentó en la cama, viendo cómo Francis ordenaba lo que él llama "un desorden" que consistía en unas pocas prendas en el suelo. Cuando abrió el armario, descubrió que estaba a punto de reventar entre tanta ropa y libros revueltos.

—Con un hechizo de extensión solucionas el problema —le sugirió.

—Lo sé. Pero resulta que no puedo hacerlo.

Francis le dirigió una mirada que no necesitaba explicaciones.

Arthur acabó formulando el hechizo por él. Se trataría de un objeto inanimado, pero juraría que lo había escuchado suspirar de alivio.

Quería hablar del problema de Francis y su magia. También de otras cosas. Era su primer momento a solas después de varios meses, sin tener que recurrir a besos a escondidas. Como queriendo desquitarse, Arthur lo tomó de la muñeca y lo sentó a su lado. Intentó disimular sus nervios sin resultados favorecedores.

Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Mientras, Francis lo observaba con atención.

Al diablo las palabras, se dijo, y se acercó para besarlo.

Se encontró con el dedo de Francis oponiéndose a sus deseos. Controló el impulso de mordérselo.

—Me niego a recibir un beso más de alguien que no me ha pedido formalmente ser mi novio —explicó—. No beso a cualquiera.

—Hogwarts opina lo contrario —dijo Arthur, después de soltar un bufido—. Entonces… no más besos. Tampoco es que me entusiasmen. Apestas besando.

—Arthur, ¿de verdad nos vamos a poner con esas? —se quejó Francis—. Solo quiero que me digas, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

—¿Por qué no cambiamos la pregunta?

—¿A cuál?

—¿Puedo soportar tus ñoñerías hasta que me canse de ti?

—A este paso me voy a cansar primero. ¿Quieres ser mi novio o no?

—Supongo que deberé dar una respuesta a la cuestión. —Arthur juraba no hacerlo a propósito. Solo que no lo conseguía, era imposible responder con facilidad a esa pregunta.

—¿Sí o no?

—Si no me queda de otra…

—¿ _Sí o no_?

—En caso de estar desesperado, podría responder ¿y por qué no?

Francis puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es lo más cerca que estaré nunca de un sí, ¿no?

—Tómalo o déjalo.

—Lo tomo, pero creo que el desesperado soy yo —acabó por decir Francis, y ambos se encontraron sonriendo como tontos—. Ahora sí, bésame.

Esta vez a Arthur no le costó reaccionar.

* * *

Arthur continuó visitando la casa de Francis. Sus padres lo aceptaban como alguien más de la familia, y el mundo muggle era más tranquilo que el mágico. Esperaban que cuando el Torneo por fin dejara de aparecer en las noticias, podrían tener citas reales como una pareja normal. Mientras tanto, Francis seguiría recluido en el apartamento.

En cuanto a él, había entrado en la Academia de Aurores. Tenía entrenamiento de lunes a viernes, y por la tarde aprovechaba para quedar con Francis. Este, en cambio, seguía ampliando sus conocimientos.

¿Y la magia?

Arthur se estaba resignando a vivir con alguien que se había convertido en un  _squib_. Por haberse criado en el mundo muggle, Francis sabía hacer muchas cosas sin necesidad de emplear la magia, como cocinar, limpiar, lavar la ropa o cambiar un caucho espichado.

Sin embargo, nunca sería lo mismo. Para un mago la magia conformaba un todo.

Una tarde Francis le quiso demostrar que se sentía bien sin magia. Hasta comenzaba a optar por un empleo muggle y no uno mágico, donde sería mejor recibido. Para darle igual ser una especie de  _squib_ , Francis podía hablar horas sobre los derechos de los no-mágicos nacidos de familias de magos. A veces Arthur se decía que el Ministerio de Magia se había salvado de un huracán.

Preparó galletas de chocolate, las mejores que había probado nunca —y que le perdonaran los elfos domésticos de su mansión—. Arthur las devoró todas, ante la mirada divertida de su pareja.

—¿Quieres más? Hice como para un ejército porque sé que te encantan.

—Claro. Pero a la próxima come tú también. No creo que te preocupe engordar, ¿no?

—¡Como si pudiera!

Francis regresó a la cocina. Arthur esperó a que apareciera con el plato repleto de galletas. Lo que no esperó fue escuchar su tropiezo. Se levantó de su asiento, fue corriendo hacia la cocina, y preguntó si estaba bien.

Sí, Francis estaba bien.

El chico estaba paralizando, con una de sus manos estirada hacia el frente. A su alrededor el plato y las galletas desafiaban la gravedad, manteniéndose flotando a su altura.

Arthur sacó su varita y con un movimiento de ella las galletas regresaron al plato, que recorrió su trayecto en el aire hasta la mesa.

Francis seguía paralizado de la impresión.

—¿Sabes qué significa esto? —dijo, como si hiciera falta preguntar. Nació en su rostro una sonrisa enorme que no tenía motivos para disimular.

Francis lo abrazó, echándose a llorar sin controlar la emoción. No era una magia de mucho nivel, pero  _era_  un comienzo.

Arthur lo besó en la frente, en la nariz, en los labios.

—Voy a recuperar mi magia —decidió Francis entre sollozos—. Y que el mundo mágico se prepare porque tengo muchas cosas que arreglar.

—Primero vamos a concentrarnos en hacer hechizos básicos, después nos ocupamos de desgraciar al mundo mágico.

—¿Me enseñarás? —preguntó, y Arthur se sorprendió que Francis lo dudara.

—Hasta que consigas realizar un patronus y todo.

—Un patronus artístico.

—Un patronus que te proteja, como _todos_  los patronus.

Esa tarde estuvieron intentando repetir la audacia de Francis. No lo consiguieron, pero el ánimo no se dispersó en ellos. Arthur tenía la corazonada de que, si seguían insistiendo, la magia que había en Francis regresaría.

Tal vez hasta más poderosa que nunca, nada les costaba soñar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!


End file.
